


Keystone County

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Human AU, Prison AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 48,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In prison, it gets really tough. Ruby found herself doing some time and just trying to get by. However, a new girl has come to the prison. Prison just got more interesting. Not good at this. It's about prison. Rated M for EVERYTHING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was Keystone County. It was an all-female prison. The large penitentiary, cold and unfeeling from the outside. Each wall made and designed with care to keep freedom away from anyone on the inside. Making one  _long for it._ Small gray cells with no windows and the doors were barred. The beds inside had a metal frame, a worn-out mattress sitting atop, and a thin blanket. It was home to most. Some were two beds per cell. Some even had four, if prisoners were allowed to share with other inmates. In the corners of the claustrophobic cell, a solid, metal toilet bowl. Unclean, overused, and no wall around, so no privacy. Inmates were allowed a wall of pictures of their family members or letters, if you ever get any.

The outer of the cells, personalized numbers and letters for which cell belongs with who. A correctional officer is stationed at every post to watch out the area, so a prisoner never thought for a second they want to escape.

The mess hall was another story. Emotionless, numerous long tables and benches evenly and orderly. Several armed officers surveillance the large room full of prisoners to eat their meal of the day. Any disrespectful and dangerous actions will end in punishment to anyone who did.

Their jumpsuits were a bright orange. Hard to miss. Every prisoner wore it their way. The officers were usually wearing blue and black and had a belt full of things to subdue prisoners such as a taser and pepper spray.  
It was another day in the prison. The inmates were in their cells, sleeping away or maybe already awake and trying to sleep again.

"Officer Miller," A tall, pale woman walked into the older woman's office. Her tangerine-colored hair styled in a pixie. There was a window in the office, watching the prisoners sleeping away.

"Everhart," The dark-skinned woman with a large, black afro and wearing a light-blue dress shirt with her badge and nametag on it, said.

"When is the new counselor coming in?"

"A little bit after the inmates wake up." The darker woman checked her watch, "Which is right… about…"  
 _DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"Now."

7 AM strikes.

Everhart and Miller watched the inmates lazily get up.

"LET'S GO, INMATES, MOVE!" Miller gets up and started to shout as she got out her office.

The prisoners got faster, fixing their beds and orange shirts, and then standing straight next to the bed.

Miller looked at each prisoner. There were about 50 and that was the first floor she was looking after. She looked above for a second, seeing the next two floors of 50 prisoners each.

Amethyst Wheeler watched the second.

Rose Quartz watched the third.

And that was just Building A. There were plenty of cold, dead buildings nearby.

Some of the prisoners looked nervous. Fresh ones.

Some looked bored and not scared at all. They've have been there a while.

Miller double-checked all the first floor prisoners.

Pearl Everhart was usually at Building C. She is a counselor for the prisoners who were suicidal or asking for temporary leave. However, she was here to meet the new counselor coming today.

Sapphire Johnson.

In Room W-9, on floor 3 of Building A, stood a shorty that  _everyone_ was afraid of.

Ruby Harris.

The dark-skinned body builder rarely, or basically never spoke, had a dead look in her eyes and just looking to finish her time. Her hair had to be held-back with a tie she was given. She wore her jumpsuit as normal pants, and tied the upperbody around her waist. Her boots were always shiny. Her cell was always the cleanest.

In the next cell over, W-10, the last of the W-block, was Jasper Scott. Another dark-skinned woman, who was very close to 7-feet, her head barely touching the ceiling. She also had a dark-skin tone, but she had vitiligo on her body, more prominent on her face and arms. Her jumpsuit was worn normally, the sleeves rolled up. Her hair used to be a dyed white, now it was just back-to-black. She was a part of the prestigious Scott family, but since her incarceration, she was no longer a part of that family.

These two somewhat became friends. Harris just listened to the tall woman go on and on about her broken nose or the way she was tasered at the time she was arrested.

Harris was facing 5 years and Scott was facing 2.

Harris was in for "conspiracy."

Conspiracy is when an agreement between two or more people to commit to an unlawful act is made. However, Harris didn't do such a thing. She just happened to be friends with someone who possessed drugs and ran a drug ring.

Her friend got away, but Harris wasn't so lucky. 5 years for being affiliated with someone who had drugs. She had a basketball scholarship, she went to a good school, she finished it, but now this degree does nothing for her. She's living her young life behind bars. She's currently 23. One year into her sentence.

Scott was in her for drug possession and attempt to resist arrest. She was friends with someone who smoked weed daily and hid it for said-friend in her large home. One day, it was found by the Scott family's maid and called the police in. Scott, being the good friend she is, she said it was hers and she used it herself. Once the cuffs were near her, she tried to run for it. Policemen sure are fast, and then she was tased. She's only 19. A few months into her sentence.

Miller went back into her office, to push a button that will open all the barred doors.

Once the button was pushed, opening every door in Building A, the prisoners were quite calm coming out. It was a little free time, so Ruby was going to head to the counselor for a small talk.  
"Harris," Scott called out, fixing the nametag she was given when she first arrived.

Harris was wearing a white wifebeater shirt and the nametag was casually on the clean top.

Harris turned around and looked up at the six-foot teen.

"Do you want to work out together or something?" Scott asked. She has been working on her muscles, since she has nothing else to do.

Harris pointed her thumb somewhere else and walked to the office. She saw through the window that Officer Miller and Everhart were talking.

She went up to the office door and knocked on it, lightly.

"Come in," Miller said.

Harris opened the door and let herself in.

"I'm sorry, inmate, but today, there's a new counselor and I have to show her around." Everhart explained, "You'll be going to her now. No need to come to Building C."  
Harris nodded her head and went back to her cell. Seeing that Scott left to the gym area, she could have some peace to herself and maybe some sleep before breakfast time.

She went back up to floor 3 and to W-9.

She had a few books, but rarely had any letters from the outside or even a phone call. Maybe once in a blue moon phone calls from her dad and only about 3 letters from mom.

Back in the office with Miller and Everhart, their conversation ended and Everhart left to the main office. That's where this Sapphire Johnson will be waiting.

She walked through the courtyard where inmates go and either get some fresh air or do a little running.

She never really leaves her hands away from her weapons of defense, but it's rare for anything too crazy happen.

The main office is attached to the visitation center. Sapphire Johnson was sitting in the waiting area. She had a bronzed-tone to her skin and her hair was dyed blue, not really professional to this occupation, but she was hired, so she must've charmed the interviewer well.

Everhart walks in and sees the blue-haired girl.

"You're Johnson?" Everhart asked, slightly confused. She wasn't the one to choose, so she never really knew what to expect.

"Yes," the other stands up and tries to match Everhart's demeanor, "You're Pearl? I was told to meet you here."  
"Yes, I am, but it's Everhart here." She corrects.

"Sorry, ma'am." Johnson was still dressed casual. She wasn't given anything like what Everhart's wearing.

"So, follow me and I'll show you the basics," Everhart still wondered, "How old are you, Johnson?"  
"23," she replied, "Why?"  
"Just wondering."  
The pale woman then went out to the courtyard.

This will be a  _long_ day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Did anyone memorize the last names yet?
> 
> Enjoy.

Everhart started with Building D. The prison was all-female and D is more it doesn't mean any harm.

Or hardly, anyway.

"Officer Gates is the counselor in this building." Everhart said, "Officer Vidalia Tail is the main."  
Everhart walked over to the next building, "This is Building C. I am the counselor of this one. Officer Smiley is the main. It's not too crazy in there, but there is the occasional fight here and there."  
Build B.

"This building is interesting," Everhart said, "It's one of the more dangerous buildings. However, Officer Yellow Diamond runs it just fine. Just recently quite a few body bags were brought out and a few inmates were either sent to MAX or SHU."  
"What are those?" Johnson was slightly shaken up.

"MAX is where, um, crazy or extremely dangerous inmates go. SHU is like punishment here. Sit in a room for days or weeks… maybe months and we decide if you get to leave or not. It means the Secure Housing Unit."  
Johnson nodded.

"Now, Building A," Everhart went towards the door, while the other followed, "This is where you'll be working in. "I'll introduce you to the main. And don't mind the inmates, they are alright in this building."  
The double doors were completely metal and could be bolted tight, but right now, it was free time, in or out.

She opened the door for Johnson, leading into the giant open inside, with orange-wearing women around. There was stairs started from the middle of the room and going to the other end of the building. The middle stopped for floor 2 and then the stairs continue to up to floor 3. Miller's office went from one door to the other door.

"Where is my office?" Johnson asked.

"Out there," Everhart replied, pointing out the door, "Near dining and commissary."

Some of them started to catcall and saying obscene phrases.  
They went to the A-office, where Miller was sitting inside, doing paperwork.

"Excuse me, Miller," Everhart opened the door, "This is Sapphire Johnson, your new A-Building counselor."  
"Howdy," Miller greeted, spinning your chair to look at the two women, "Welcome to Keystone County."  
"Good morning," Sapphire greeted back.

"So," Miller went back to her paperwork, "This is Building A. It's a little boring here, only the rare fights here and there. Let Wheeler and Quartz show you around."  
"First, we need to get you your uniform. So, follow me." Everhart went out again. Johnson followed.

When they got out, the bell went off again. It was breakfast time.

Johnson was in the restroom changing her clothes. Everhart waited outside the door.

"Excuse me," Everhart looked behind her.

It was the kid-secretary.

"Yes, Dewey?"  
There wasn't much to him. He just wore sunglasses all the time and didn't talk much. He was a good kid, nonetheless.

"What do I do about this?" He held an envelope in his hand, "A mailman came in and said it was for Garnet."  
Everhart rolled her eyes and sighed, "Give it to me. She'll add it to the collection."

She grabbed the pink envelope and looked at the writing with hearts and even a sticker-like thing to close it.

Johnson came out of the bathroom, her outfit being the perfect size for her. Her hair was put up with a black hairtie she had around her wrist before. Her bangs only covered her right eye, hiding her white-colored iris. She left the sleeves down and button every button on the light blue dress shirt. And black slacks and black boots.

"Let me get you a radio," Everhart said as she watched the shorter girl still fixing her clothes, "You know what for."  
"Communication," Johnson answered, "Walkie-talkie."  
"Exactly," Everhart smiled and nodded.

"What's that?"

"This? It's for Miller. That kid never gives up."  
Johnson giggled.

After getting her pepper spray and walkie-talkie, they went back to Building A.

"Once you go in there, you get to do whatever you like to do." Everhart said, "You might get an inmate to come in, though. She talks to me all the time."  
Everhart opened the door and let Johnson in.

"Oh, and give this to Miller, please." She handed the other the envelope.

And that was it.

Everhart left to the dining hall.

Johnson looked around. It was empty.

"Hello Johnson." It was Miller.

"Officer Miller!" Johnson went into the office, "This is for you."  
She handed it to the mysterious, yet charming woman.

She clicked her tongue.

She opened a drawer in her desk, placed the pink letter into it, and closed it shut.

Johnson saw for a moment that it was  _completely filled_ with letters.

"Sit down, Johnson," Miller said, pointing at the other office chair, "Let's talk, before the inmates come back for either working period or leisure."  
She had an English accent and she had really thick lips. Johnson stared at them.

She sits down next to her.

"So, why did you want this job?" The taller, curvier woman asked.

"My dad is a correctional officer and I looked up to him. But, I ended up not being strong or aggressive, so I still wanted a job in this place. So, I studied a lot in psychology and therapy and the criminal justice studies as well." Johnson explained.

"Good job." Miller smiled.

"Thank you. Why did you want this job?"  
"I always wanted to be a cop of some kind, really. I always respected the authority and laws and justice pretty much peaked my interest."  
"I see." Johnson nodded, "What happened to the last counselor?"  
"Arrested," Miller answered, quick and simple. "It has been a few months actually. Everyone went to Everhart for the time-being, since Building B's counselor, Mr. Fry, is a little… not that helpful."  
"Arrested for what?" Johnson asked. It took a few months for them to find someone?

"Raping a few inmates and actually bringing drugs onto the premises. He gave them out to inmates in exchange for maybe a blowjob or actual sex. Rape was way before drug smuggling."  
"Who were they?"  
"Just someone named Marty. He doesn't deserve being called "officer.'"

Johnson nodded.

The bell goes off again.  
"There's the work bell," Miller said, "You should get back to your office."  
In the dining hall, Harris and Scott were sitting together, along with other woman who looked more disgruntled than they do.

Everyone was leaving out to work or somewhere.

"Do you want to go to the counseling?" Scott asked. The girl is 19, still a little childish in a place like this.

"I'll go alone." Harris said. No feeling, no emotion.

Harris gets up and walks out with the others.

Some older women, some really young women, and some you just can't tell.

Harris saw the line of phones and a woman was already there talking to someone through one. She also saw the line for commissary. Candy, cup of noodles, and other guilty pleasures prison has to offer.

Those things were to her right side.

To the left, there's the hall for each counselor.

Building A did not have a name on it yet. Building B was Mr. Fry. His hair really did look like French fries. He usually wore a visor, which people made fun of behind his back. Building C was Ms. Everhart. She's surprisingly cool, but sometimes she starts going on about her own problems. Talking about either Officer Quartz or Officer Miller. Building D was Ms. Gates. She sometimes goes a little nuts and starts yelling and doesn't like it when people touch her stuff. Everyone knows her as the "lady with fake legs." She recently came back due to a car accident taking both her legs.

"May I help you?" Harris heard behind her.

She turned around and looked at the officer who was the same height as her.

Wow, blue hair.

Harris was stunned for a moment.  
"Hello?" Johnson asked again.

Harris shook her head, "I was going to wait for my counselor, Officer… Johnson."  
She was reading the nametag for a second.

"If you're from Building A, you're in luck, because I'm the new counselor." Johnson told and went to her office. She was holding a few folders and her bag.

Harris gulped as she watched the other walk away.

Harris, snap out of it, that is an officer!  
She went over.

"I-I just wanted to talk to someone." Harris nearly lost her composure.

"Sure," Johnson opened her door and turned on the light.

Folder cabinets, a brown office desk, a comfy, black office chair, a desktop computer sitting on top of the desk, and two chairs for inmates to sit on while they talk.

"Excuse me, I have to fix my stuff, can you wait outside and I'll let you know when to come in?" Johnson obviously didn't know how to treat inmates.

Harris nodded and went out again.

Scott was waiting on the other side.

"Is she the new counselor?" Scott asked, almost in awe.

"Yeah," Harris answered, "But, calm down, kid. She can add to our sentence."  
"Sorry, she's like… really pretty." Scott said in a dream-like voice.

Harris shook her head, smiling at the gentle giant.  
Next to the door was a window, but the blinds weren't open yet. All the doors had large windows into each one, so you can look inside.

Johnson went back out again, wiping some sweat from her face, "Okay, you may come in now."

"See you later, Scott," Harris said.

Johnson and Harris went inside.

Johnson closed the door behind them.

"What can I help you with… Harris?" Johnson sat down in her black chair.

"Nothing, actually. I just really like talking to my counselor." Harris explained.

"Oh, I see, that didn't bother Officer Everhart at all?" Johnson asked as she grabbed a pen to start her paperwork with her folders.

"Sometimes, but she bothered me when she starts talking about herself."  
"She does seem like someone to do that." Johnson opened the folder, "You can sit down, since you said you like to talk."  
Harris does so, sitting with her legs far apart and leaning back quite a bit.

"Well, I am interested in you," Harris said, not exactly thinking it through, "I mean, since you're new, get to know you."  
"Harris, I don't even know about you or your reason here. You can be a murderer for all I know." It was a joke, but who really knows the reaction.  
"I'm here for conspiracy." Harris didn't feel offended by that. Her humor needs work, though. "I'm innocent, but it's better to serve my time than keep fighting for freedom."  
Johnson nodded and started her work, "What do you want to know?"  
"Well, about you, I guess? Will this become the most uncomfortable date ever?"  
"Nope," Johnson smiled, "Not even close. Something about me…"  
Johnson started to hum, because she doesn't want to give out something too personal, but nothing too obvious either.

"Let me guess," Harris said, "Favorite color is blue?"  
"Obviously, but I didn't want to say that. It's too prominent." Johnson tried hard to keep her eye covered.

Harris really enjoyed actually talking to people, it just took the right person to do it with.

"This is so weird, I'm sorry!" Johnson felt the need to apologize. "I wasn't expecting my first conversation with an inmate to be so casual."

"I get it." Harris nodded.

"Minus the catcalling earlier." Johnson continued.

"Oh, that was you?" Harris recalled hearing it from her cell.

"Yeah, not surprised, though. I get catcalled  _all_ the time."

Harris nodded, "I'm going to read in the library or something."  
"Maybe we can do this again tomorrow." Johnson brought up.

"Most likely." Harris smiled.  
And then she went out.

After the door closed, Johnson didn't know how to feel. She really enjoyed the talk, but thinking such thoughts about a prisoner was wrong.

She put her face into her hands.

Johnson, snap out of it, that is an inmate!


	3. Chapter 3

It was lunch hour.

Johnson was in her office, still reading through her folders.

A knock was audible on her door.

"Come in!" Johnson sat up straight.  
It was Everhart.  
"Are you doing okay?" The pale woman asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."  
"An inmate hasn't come in, right?"  
"One has," Johnson replied, honestly, "Harris, I think?"  
"Of course she would." Everhart said.  
"Is that bad?"  
"No," Everhart shook her head, "She loves to talk. Not too long, though. We still have work."  
"Yes, Officer Everhart."  
"She'll most likely come after lunch. She doesn't have work period, so have fun with her."  
After saying that, she left.

Johnson didn't even mind. She continued doing her work. There were quite a few papers that were for temporary leave, some were for death in the family or seeing a sick friend or family member. She had to read through everyone's reasons and think about if she should accept or reject it.

In the dining hall, Harris and Scott were eating something. Meat? Rice? Corn? They couldn't tell.

"How's the new counselor?" Scott asked.

"Cool," Harris simply answered.

Well, hot, interesting to talk to, fucking better than Marty, that's for fucking sure.

"Maybe she'll accept my temporary leave." Scott said, "I want to see if my mom is okay."  
"Maybe," Harris tried to be enthusiastic.

They had to finish their food, so Harris started to stuff it down. She's been here for like a year and she still hasn't gotten used to the taste of the food.

After saving the food for last, she finished the food and chugged the water down, to get rid of the taste.

Scott was eating slower, the taste was probably more unbearable.

The moment Harris chugged down all the water, the bell went off again. The officers, more like Officer Smiley and Officer Tail, started yelling at everyone to get out.

More work time. Not for Harris, anyway.

"I have laundry duty today." Scott said, so I'll see you at dinner, alright?"  
"Yeah, see you then."  
Harris went down the left hall.

Johnson was still in her office reading through the papers in her folders.

She hears the knock on her door.

"Come in!" Johnson said, not looking up from her papers.

Harris walked in, cautiously.

"Hello, Harris." Johnson puts the papers on the table and she smiled at the dark-skinned woman.

"Afternoon, Ms. Johnson." Harris sits down in one of the chairs.

"What can I help you with?"  
"A conversation?" Harris suggested.  
"Sure," Johnson said, "Reading all these papers is making me tired."  
"Did you get to one from Jasper Scott?" Harris asked.

Johnson flipped through the papers she already went through.

"Not yet, what should I know about this Jasper Scott?"  
"She said that her mom is currently diagnosed with cancer, she really wants to see her."  
"Tell her to come in and we'll talk about it." Johnson said and then yawned.

Johnson's eyes wondered to Harris's arms. She felt her heart race at the thought of those muscular and defined arms wrapped around her body and her hands on—

Get it TOGETHER, JOHNSON!  
Harris was looking down at the papers. Actually, Johnson's breasts, but the papers are also something you can look at.

GET IT TOGETHER, HARRIS!  
"What was for lunch today?" Johnson asked, getting those thoughts that flooded her mind out.

"I don't even know. I think it was rice and some type of meat." Harris answered.

"That's not good. I would share my food with you, but I can't, that would get me fired."  
"It's fine, as long as talking to you won't get you fired."  
"My job is to talk to you, so we're going to be fine." Johnson giggled slightly, smiling widely.

Harris's legs were shaking and bouncing up and down. She looked around the office.

Johnson cleared her throat, "I'm going to get some fresh air."

Harris couldn't follow her, that would be suspicious.

"Do you want to meet somewhere?" Johnson asked, before opening the door.

"Huh?" Harris turned to look at the woman.  
"We can't walk together, so I walk out first and you go out and find me?"  
"Where you wanna go?"  
"I don't know this place that well yet…"  
"Meet me behind Building-D." Harris suggested.

Johnson didn't question it for a second.

"See you there."

Harris went out after Johnson seems to have left out of the dining.

She turned off the light and closed the door behind her.

She walked out and tried to look normal.

Behind Building-D is where there are no cameras anywhere, judging by what Harris has seen going back there.

Johnson avoided the other officers, wanting to talk to Harris that badly. It was day 1 and she's already secretly meeting a prisoner. There weren't any windows in this building she noticed. Or Building-B.

There was only one, tall guard tower on the other side of the county.  
Harris showed up, nearly scaring the officer.

"Sorry," Harris said, "I do intimidate people because I'm so dark."  
"Not that," Johnson shook her head, "I wasn't expecting you so soon."  
"Nobody talks to me since I'm so mean-looking."  
"I don't think you're intimidating." Johnson said, "I wouldn't be talking to you right now if you did."  
Harris rested her back against the wall.

"So how old are you?" Harris asked, finally bringing up the fact that she looks really young.

"I'm 23." Johnson said, not surprised that that question was brought up.

"Me too," Harris added, "But, weird how we're in 2 different scenarios right now."  
"Well," Johnson rested on the wall, "We're together. Not exactly too different."  
"Right," Harris nodded.

Right then, Johnson took out a stick of gum.

"Hey, you got another one? Contraband, but half shouldn't hurt." Harris was indirectly convincing an authority to give her something illegal.

Johnson ripped the stick of green-colored gum in half and gave it to the inmate.

Johnson was friends with an inmate. Harris was friends with her counselor who can arrest her and possibly hurt her.

But is this a type of flirting?


	4. Chapter 4

Johnson was walking back to her office, after a little meet-up with Harris and handing contraband without even thinking more of it. She watched the inmates around the yard, basketball, cleaning the leaves since it's fall, playing cards under the shade, or just walking around the dirt track the prison had on the further side of the prison. On her way, she ran into Officer Smiley.

"Hey, you're the new girl, right?" The tall man asked with a large and friendly smile.

What a fitting name.

The man himself looked intimidating at first, but don't judge someone just because they're a six-foot tall black man with a gun.

"Yes, today is my very first day," Johnson said, trying to hide the fact that she was talking to an inmate behind a wall.

"I couldn't help but notice this," Officer Smiley looked back at Building-D, "Why were you back there?"  
Johnson froze for a second.

Now she has to lie to a coworker?  
"Smoking?" Officer Smiley guessed, "I won't tell. Officer Tail goes back there for a puff once in a while."  
"No sir, I just wanted to look around the place," Johnson covered up and tried to act natural, "I've been in my office all-day long and I needed some fresh air."  
"I get you," Officer Smiley crossed his arms, "Here, since Officer Tail and Officer Miller are on watch, and let me tell you, they're some bad bitches, let me show you around."  
"Thank you, sir," Johnson was thankful that he bought the little lie.

In the work-out yard, Harris was there to watch over Scott, so she doesn't hurt herself. They were talking in hushed voices.

"So you were behind Building-D with Ms. Johnson?" Scott asked once more. This is about the fifth time she asked.

"Yes, Scott, I did." Harris was looking out the chain-link fence. So close to freedom, it's torture.

"Whoa!" Scott said, slightly louder than it should've been. "That's crazy! Like, she's the law and you're just going up to her like…"  
Scott couldn't find the words. Harris waited patiently, sneakily chewing on her mint-flavored gum here and there.  
"Like, you're in highschool again and she's the girl you like and you see her walking all the time and you try to talk to her and stuff!" Scott rambled on.

"Yeah, just like that, Scott." Harris just chuckled.  
"This right here is the workout yard." Officer Smiley said as he walked towards the yard that did not have grass on it, much like the basketball courts, "There's an inside and the outside."  
"Which officers are looking over here?" Johnson asked, not noticing Harris yet.

"Officer Wheeler," he replied, then he looked at Harris, "Inmate! Are you chewing gum?!"  
"No sir!" Harris stood up straight. Johnson's heart stopped.

Officer Smiley looked at the short inmate for that reaction, "You're lucky you don't get a shot for this!"  
Johnson let out a relieved sigh.

She looked at Harris, who was more like a soldier than a prisoner.

Harris looked back, her chest heaving up and down.

"Let me show you the inside, Ms. Johnson." Mr. Smiley said.

After the tour Johnson was given, she walked back to her office. She was feeling sleepier as time went on, but she couldn't dwell.

She couldn't stop thinking about how she almost got Harris in trouble.

It was almost dinnertime.

She went back into her office, that was still untouched from last seeing it, and sat in her chair.

She still had to go through the paperwork and accept or refuse.

She didn't feel like doing that right now, but she had to.

She started to read more and more, her eyelids feeling heavy.

"Excuse me, counselor lady?" Johnson heard.

She looked up.

It was Scott. Peeking her head out from the door.

"Yes?" Johnson perked up.  
"I'm Scott," the inmate said, walking into the room.  
"Yes! Harris told me about you," Johnson flipped through her papers, "Let me find your paper and we can talk. That's what you're here for, right?"  
"Yes, ma'am!"

In Building-A, Harris was sitting in her cell, reading through a book she checked out from the prison library.

She was lying on her belly, resting on her elbows, facing the open cell door. Let's face it, no one wants to look at a metal toilet.

She tried to remember the schedule.

After dinner, there's shower block?

The book she was reading is short and it's at a middle school reading level, but she found it sweet.

It was titled "Firegirl" by Tony Abbott.

"Afternoon, inmate," Harris heard a soft voice.

She looked up from her book and it was Officer Quartz.

"Good afternoon, Officer Quartz," she greeted and went back to reading. The six-foot tall, shorter than Scott, plump woman with large, curly pink hair was walking around. Wearing the blue uniform like the other workers.

"Yeah, thank you so much, Ms. Counselor!" It was Scott's voice.

Harris could hear the heavy steps of the large teen.

"No problem, Scott. I'm sorry, I haven't gotten used to saying inmate yet." It was Johnson.

"It's alrighty!" Scott sure sounds happy.  
Harris saw that they were coming down, probably to Scott's cell.

"Hey Harris!" Scott greeted, large smile on her face.

"Afternoon," Harris greeted back, closing the book. She sat up on her uncomfortable bed.

"Hello Harris," Johnson greeted with a smile.

"Afternoon, Ms. Johnson," Harris couldn't do much, there was a camera in every cell.

"She accepted my temporary leave, Harris!" Scott said, grabbing the woman's shoulders, "I get three days outside!"  
"You can't do whatever you want, Scott," Harris stayed calm and collected.  
"I know, but outside! And see people not wearing orange!"

Harris laughed.  
The teenager is only a few months in. She has a long way.  
Harris looked away and Johnson was still standing at the cell door.

Johnson cleared her throat, "I'll be going now."  
"Okay!" Scott stood up straight, "Thank you again!"  
"You're welcome," Johnson then left.

"Can I call you Rubes?" Scott said, sitting Indian-style on the dirty, cold floor.  
"Why?"  
"Harris is getting boring, that's why," Scott said, resting her head on her hands, "Please?"  
"Fine," the older woman said.

"Yes!"

_DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"Dinnertime!" Scott got up and went out, not waiting for Harris at all.

Johnson was in her officer, reading through other folders and possible renovations to the prison.

She heard the footsteps and loud voices of the prisoners, since her door was left wide open.

"Hey Johnson," she heard.

She looked up and it was Everhart.

"Hello Ms. Everhart. What can I do for you?" Johnson put down her pen.  
"I feel like I need to warn you about something." Everhart leaned her side against the doorframe, "You've seen the janitor's closet, right?"  
"It's at the end of the hall, right?" Johnson asked. It was really peculiar. Closets aren't that interesting.  
"It's known as the "sex closet" around here. Inmates and even caught some guards here fornicating in there. So, don't even think about doing anything in there. Please."  
"Yes, ma'am." Johnson said.

The small girl hasn't had sex yet, let alone wants to do it in a closet.

"I swear, that closet has seen everything by now." Everhart added. "Not me, though."  
"Are you saying that Officers like Miller and Smiley were in there?"  
"Yeah, but that was a while ago."  
Johnson hummed.  
"But, if you see anyone, anyone at all, go in there, please tell someone." Everhart warned.

"Yes, ma'am."

Then, she leaves.

Johnson was rather curious that this was a common thing.

She went back to reading through her papers, not really wanting to think about the sex closet in depth.

For dinner, Harris and Scott didn't know what they are eating at all. More meat and rice? And other… things.

They sat quietly while they ate, trying to not have the food come back up.

Scott always made a face eating it, but since they cannot have kosher meals or anything special at all, they were stuck with this food.

Kosher is Jewish meals and from what Harris remembers, the food was definitely better and it came in trays you get from TV dinners.

"I feel like I'm going to die eating this." Scott said, eating her last bite.

"You're doing better than most, kid." Harris said. She will always use the method of eating the food and then washing it all away with a cup of water.

Then the bell goes off, forcing Harris to drink all her water quicker.

The officers that were watching over, such as Miller, Wheeler, and Diamond, started yelling for them to get to shower block.

There was a separate building for showers, attached the work-out block, and one for each building. Regardless, you're going to shower with other people.

Some may watch and some may even try to do something to you.

Harris didn't mind. She was frankly quite proud of herself for this body. From years of basketball, you work out a ton. She even considered boxing, but she cannot go into that profession anymore. Her muscles were chiseled and defined. It's almost hard to resist not looking. So well-built and obvious took a lot of her time out to get here. So herculean and statuesque.  
Scott is trying really hard to get something quite like Harris's build. She never really sees Harris working out, so she's guessing she does it on her own time whenever she feels like. She felt rather jealous.

After the uncomfortable shower, everyone brushed their teeth and everything else they need to do, and orderly went back to their cells.

Harris saw for a moment through the office window that Officer Miller and Johnson were talking.

"It's locking up time, so you get to go home, Johnson." Miller said, ready to hit the button to close all the gates at once. She was waiting for the cue to do it.

After every orange jumpsuit disappeared, she heard the cues.

"WE'RE GOOD UP HERE!" Wheeler's voice, yelling.

"CLOSE THE GATES!" The surprisingly loud voice coming from floor 3. Officer Quartz.

Miller did so, hearing a loud buzzing noise and metal clanking together.  
"Wheeler and Quartz stay. We can go." Miller said, fixing her glasses.

Johnson didn't really feel like leaving, but she needs sleep.

"Goodnight, Officer Miller. See you tomorrow morning." Johnson politely said.

"Goodnight, Johnson."  
Johnson grabbed her casual clothes from a drawer she placed it in, organized all her folders, and turned off her computer.

She wasn't one to own a purse, so she had a backpack instead. She turned off the light in the office and closed the door behind her.

She looked around one more time once she left to her car.

Her car is a blue Jeep, simply because she didn't want any other car.

She felt liked she was leaving something behind, but didn't know what. She shook it off and started her car.

Her home is a beige-colored two-story. She lived alone and she installed an alarm and everything. She went inside and her house had white everything. Except the TV and the kitchen.

She went upstairs and turned on the alarm again. All she ever wants to do is feel safe in her home.

If she can't, this isn't home.

She showered, changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and her favorite part, moisturizing.

In her room, she had a queen-sized bed just for herself.

Her sheets and blanket were green.

She jumped into bed and being the person she is, installed a clapper for her light.

The moment it was lights out, Johnson couldn't stop thinking of the inmate.

Harris.

She wanted to stop, but she couldn't.

She had all the qualities Johnson ever wanted ever since high school. So casual, so built, so so  _so_ sexy.

SNAP OUT OF IT, JOHNSON.

You can't.

But her body started heat up and sweat, her breath becoming uneven as the thoughts flooded in.

The closet.

Maybe even behind Building-D!

Harris.

Just the thought of her body on her own drove the counselor nuts.

She tossed around in her bed, trying to get away from it.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She started to strip herself down, starting with her enlarged white shirt. Starting to feel her own breasts and nipples. Her breath speeding and moaning softly. Her hands moved down to her shorts and slid them off right away. She kicked off the green blanket and left her legs spread apart.

She spit into her hand and started to rub her clit.

She started to hold back groans and moans by biting her lower lip and her free hand gripping onto her bed sheets.

It was only day one of her job.


	5. Chapter 5

Miller was walking around floor 1 of Building-A. She got there once it was around 6 AM and do her perimeter check. She never had a nervous feeling doing this. She hasn't been attacked yet.

She walked up to floor 3, after checking floor 2.

She especially watched over W-9. Harris's cell. She couldn't give special treatment to the woman, being her cousin, but she would in a heartbeat. Miller knew something was up about that new counselor, so polite and almost innocent, but she feels it has something to do with Harris.

She checked her watch.

Almost time for role call.

Johnson woke up from her slumber. It was still dark and from such an intense high, doesn't exactly remember why she was naked in the first place. She got up from her messy bed and stretched. She didn't feel like putting on her clothes again, so she made her bed in the nude.

Shower. Brush teeth. Wear her uniform. Eat breakfast. Then head out to her jeep.

Her code to the house alarm was somewhat complicated, but she remembers it by song.

She got into her car, started it, turned the alarm on again, and then went to the county.

It was a calming drive. Her radio playing some upbeat music, the weather wasn't too hot or too cold, and possibly more of counseling the inmates.

Or maybe just talk to Harris.

She has to go through a metal detector and get felt-up before going in. She was clear of anything considered metal or illicit.

She went to her office, seeing that Mr. Fry and Ms. Gates were already there, and sat at her office chair as well. She started her paperwork.

"Hey kid." She heard.

She looked up from her forms and it was a rather tan woman with dyed-blonde hair that was slicked back. She was wearing the white uniform with a black tie and her nametag, from what Johnson can make out, is Gates.

"I'm Gates. Counselor for Building-D."  
"Nice to meet you," Johnson got up to shake the older woman's hand.

"This is your 2nd day, right?"  
"Yes, ma'am."

"You're doing really well. I thought someone your age would be scared around the prisons."  
"Well, I only got to meet to, so I hope to meet more today."  
"You will, kid."  
Johnson read through more papers, even though Gates was still at the door.

"Random question, kid."  
"Sure." Johnson moved her hair, so she can see better with her left. "Anything."

"What's your ethnicity, kid? Your race?"  
"I'm Filipina, ma'am. My parents are from the Philippines, but they prefered their child to be an American citizen."  
"I thought so. You speak it?"  
"No, ma'am."  
Gates hummed, "I'm Filipino too. That's why I asked."  
"I see." Johnson smiled.

"Hope nothing crazy happens to you, kid. You're doing great."  
"Thank you, ma'am."

The moment Gates left, the bell went off.

In Building-B, such inmates like Malachite Chavez or Alexandrite Correa never really sleep. They try and try again to get out during the night, but Officer Diamond will never let that happen.

In Building-C, there isn't any well-known inmates in there. Lapis Lazuli, maybe, but she's only a threat because almost everyone is her bitch.

In Building-D, it was basically peaceful, Opal Macintosh ran a religious group for prayers. She hoped that the prison will add a church.

At Building-A, Officer Miller was a force to be reckon with. Harris and Scott try to be as diligent as possible, even acting like soldiers, but that's going to be hard to keep up.

"LINE UP, INMATES!" Miller exclaimed, hearing it clearly from the 3rd floor.

The inmates did so. Many rows of orange-clad women lined up in front of the stairs.

"The Warden is coming in today, so be on your best behavior!" Miller said, walking up and down the aisles. "IS THAT CLEAR!?"  
"Yes, ma'am!" The inmates replied.

"DISMISSED!"  
The women started to sprawl and fan out to where they want to go. Morning free-time.

"Are you going to see Ms. Counselor?" Scott asked Harris, looking down at the woman.

"Well, yeah," Harris said, fixing her tank top, "You get to leave today."  
"Yeah! I'm so excited!" Scott said, hopping up and down.

"Good luck out there," Harris smiled, "See you in 3 days."

Johnson was still reading and writing. After this, she'll take a walk outside.  
She has, by now, opened her blinds and closed her office door.

She looked at her clock. 15 passed 7.

She decided to make a call to Miller.

"Building-A, this is Garnet Miller."  
"Yes, Officer Miller, I'm just wondering if there's anything special today."  
"Warden Dewey is coming in today. Make yourself presentable."  
"I will, thank you, ma'am." Then she hung up.

Knocking, three times to be exact, went off on Johnson's door.

"Come in!" She raises her voice.

It opened and it was Harris.

"Good morning, Ms. Johnson."  
The very moment she saw the woman, she remembered the reason why she was naked.

"Good morning… inmate." Johnson tested the waters.

"How did that feel?" Harris asked as she closed the door.

"Kind of terrible," Johnson replied, honestly.

"I thought so. You looked uncomfortable saying that." She sits down in her usual wide-legs position.

"Yeah…" Johnson continued to stare at her papers.  
It was silent after that.

"Did something happen?" Harris asked.

It was like she was counseling for her counselor.

"Huh?" Johnson looked up from her papers.

"You're acting different." Harris leaned forward.  
Johnson bit her cheek.

"Nothing, just still tired." She cleared her throat.

She somehow managed to get that lie right by.

Harris just nodded. Not really able to talk to her.

"This was easier yesterday, huh?" Johnson said, putting down her papers.

"Yeah," Harris chuckled.

In pure luck, the bell went off for breakfast.

Harris, not knowing what to say, got up and left.

She closed the door behind her, letting out a huff.

This is going to be hard, isn't it, inmate?


	6. Chapter 6

During breakfast, Harris sat with Macintosh, who went on about her bible she got from the library.

Macintosh had pale skin and long white-and-black hair. First glance and you just know that she's not aggressive at all. She has such friendly green eyes. She's a lot younger than she looks, but she states that having gray hair so soon is a family gene.

Harris doesn't have any religious views, but she didn't mind listening to woman.

"I have a prayer circle after breakfast," Macintosh said, with a smile, "Would you like to join?"  
"No, thank you," Harris said, after drinking her water. "I do have a question, though."  
"What is it?"  
"What are you in here for?"

"Protesting," the taller woman said with a smile, strangely, "I chained myself to a tree and stayed there for days."

"I see. Were they cutting down the tree?"  
"Yeah, it was. It's a very elder, ancient tree and they were going to take it down for a shopping mall."

"Were you able to keep the tree up?"  
"I don't know. Most likely not, though."  
"I'm sorry, Macintosh."

The bell goes off. Time for work or leisure.

Harris left right away, throwing her trash and leaving her tray on the table next to the bin.

She left with the other inmates, but didn't know where to go.

Johnson didn't seem like she wanted to talk to her. At all.

So decided to go back to her cell and read more of that book.

She was greeted by Miller and Quartz, so she tried to politely greet back.

In her cell, that hasn't changed, except for her book. Something was sticking out of it.

She slid it out of the book and unfolded. It was plain printer paper.

She didn't exactly recognize the writing:

" _I'm so sorry for acting this way. I really am tired and I guess I'm also overwhelmed now that I have a job."_

That's how the letter started.

It was Johnson.

" _Feel free to talk to me all you like. I'll be behind Building-D for some fresh air. Come if you like."_

Harris folded it again and put it back under the pillow.

She got up, cracked her knuckles and her back, and left to Building-D.

As she walked outside, she really considered getting job duty. Pass her time faster and get through her sentence.

Behind the building, there was Johnson. Leaning against the wall. She was staring downwards, probably deep in thought.

"I don't think it's just you being tired, counselor." Harris said, once she was a foot away from the blue-haired woman.

"No, I'm just tired," Johnson chuckled. It sounded awkward and Harris knew it.

"What's wrong?" Harris asked.

"I should be the one asking you, inmate." Johnson felt embarrassed that an incarcerated woman is going to throw down some advice.

"I know, it's your job, but you are acting strange."  
Johnson avoided any eye contact with Harris.

She was never good at hiding things.

OBVIOUSLY.

"Did something happen?"  
"No," Johnson puffed, "I'm just overwhelmed by the fact that I'm talking to you, as if you're not a prisoner! Like we're on a date or something!"  
Harris smirked, "Did you want this to be a date?"  
"W-what? No, I don't know! You make me feel things and I can't do anything! But I still want to talk to you." Johnson rambled.

Harris just smiled.

The blue-haired wreck finally made eye contact.

"What are you so smiley about?" Johnson crossed her arms.

"Nothing, Ms. Johnson," Harris continued to smile, "But, you should keep it down if you wants this to be secret."  
Johnson bit her cheek.

"I'm going back to my office." Johnson said, twirling around and then leaving right away.

Harris didn't know if she felt happy and wanted to tease her, but also awful, because she was right.

They really can't do anything.

After another 5 minutes of free time and lunchtime, Harris decided to run for work-out hour.

Officer Wheeler and Smiley were watching the inmates run or speedwalk.

Harris gave it her all, sprinting and slowing down for a whole hour. She wasn't sure if going to a water fountain was to be a safe choice, but her throat was basically killing her. She noticed that pretty much all the other inmates just speedwalk. Which is understandable, running is torture for anyone.

She really wondered how Scott was doing on the outside and how Johnson is doing in her office.

Johnson was in her office, still reading some papers, feeling slightly claustrophobic in her seat.

A knock goes onto her door.

"Come in!" Johnson said, wiping her face of sweat.

The door opened and it was Everhart.

"Just checking up on you," the pale woman assured.

"I'm doing alright," Johnson replied, "I had a few inmates come in, but that's my day so far."

"I'm glad you're doing well." Everhart smiled, "I usually think that newbies would feel slightly uncomfortable in this environment and being close to convicts."  
"I can see that happening," Johnson smiled, "But not me. Why would I pick this job when I'm afraid of it?"  
"I like you," Everhart looked rather impressed, "Keep up the good work."  
During lunch, Harris was with a group of women that were in for crimes like fraud or robbery of a bank/house.

They talked about normal things. Their day, they were somewhat older than Harris, so "interesting" conversations don't range very far. They are also from Building-C. Which is quite a gentle place in comparison.

"What's wrong, kid?" One of them asked the shorter and younger woman.

"Nothing," Harris lied, "I just have a lot on my mind."  
"We're listening," they then all put their attention towards the ebony woman, who was poking at her food-mush with a plastic fork.

Harris was uncomfortable at first. She was the center of attention.

"It's about the new counselor…" Harris said in a hushed voice. The women surrounding her had to get closer.

"What about her?" One woman said. She has salt-and-pepper hair and wore a dirty orange nightgown as a uniform. Everyone was provided with pajamas, but some just don't wear them.

"The blue-haired one?" Another asked. She had greyer hair and wore circular glasses. She wore the orange jumpsuits and a grey jacket over it. "She looks nice, doesn't it?"  
The other ladies agreed.

"But what about her?" The woman continued.  
"I dunno," Harris continued to poke at her food with her fork, "She makes me feel all funny and my stomach gets all… weird."  
The ladies looked at each other and started to giggle. Like, school girl giggle.

"Sweetie," the woman with the nightgown said, "You have a crush on your counselor."

Harris huffed, since she can't yell or else the officers will become defensive.

She just scarf down her food and drank her water. Before she knew it, the bell went off. She rushed out, wanting to think about how she truly feels.

Johnson sat in her office, basically staring up at the ceiling. She honestly awaited Harris's visit. Aquamarine hair fell back, leaning back, staring at the light.

She looked out her hall window occasionally, but only inmates for other counselors walked by.

She wanted to nap, but it was risky. She looked around.

Is there even a camera in here?

She looked at every corner and anything that  _could maybe_ have a camera in it.

Nothing.

A very light, but hearable knock was on Johnson's door.

Great, right when she looked away.

"Come in!" Johnson raised her voice.

It unlocked, but it was slow.

Harris's head pokes in, "Can we talk?"  
"Sure," Johnson was generally concerned, since Harris had a more comfortable entrance, but today, it was different. She sits up perfectly straight.

Once Harris was in, she sat in one of the chairs, the way she was sitting was also different. Her usual demeanor was legs open, leaning HELLA BACK, and she had this confidence that just surrounded her. Now, she's sitting completely stiff, avoiding eye contact, and is clearly uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, Harris?" Johnson rested her arms on her desk.

"I just have a lot on my mind." The inmate still looked around the blue woman.

"Like what?" Johnson baited.

"It's quite weird…" Harris replied with a forced laugh.

"It's fine, there's no camera," Johnson joked, but it was true.

"I dunno, I was talking to a group of older women during lunch and I told them something and they said I have a crush on her…"  
"Did that make you uncomfortable? Confused? Anger, maybe?"

"I think all of those at once?" Harris rubbed her neck. She was indirectly saying to her crush that she has a crush.

"I never exactly did anything about having a crush, but I can help?"  
Harris finally made eye contact, "I bet a whole bunch of people liked you."  
Johnson just laughed, "I wish, but I never got to date because I was undateable."  
Harris's heart raced. She related, because she was almost the same case. Her school was always first and her parents forcefully made it first. But, it meant nothing.

"Why do you say that?" Johnson shined a smile at the nervous inmate.

"I—

Harris was tongue-tied.

Must she say now?


	7. Chapter 7

Harris couldn't do it.

"I dunno," she let out a forced laugh, "I think the food is getting to me, you know? I must've heard that all in my head."

Johnson didn't know what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't that.

"Ever been to the nurse's window?" Johnson asked. There was the room, but the nurse had a window for talking or handing out medication.

"Not recently," Harris countered, "I did once, because this crazy lady threw punches at me."

Not surprised.

"Maybe you should go then," Johnson  _somehow_ let that lie slide by her.

"Yeah! Maybe later," Harris was suddenly back to her old self again, "Are you okay? Earlier you were acting all funny."  
"Yeah, I feel better again," Johnson smiled, "Thanks for asking."  
Calm down, Harris, only imagine her naked. Like that saying it goes, somewhat like that. Picture the audience naked and it won't make you feel so nervous anymore?

Harris tried to do it, but proceeded to imagine Johnson with the  _hottest body possible._

OH NO SHE'S HOT.

Harris sat back and tries to shake off the thought. She clears her throat.

"Well, Harris, what's it like not having Scott here?" Johnson asked.

"Lonely?" Harris answered, "I don't know. I get to hang out with some other people, but it doesn't feel right."  
"You have me," Johnson reassured, "I like to company and I don't mind, you know… you."  
"It would be nice, but I never know what to talk about."

"Ask me anything," Johnson offered, "I'm open to most things."  
Harris wanted to know everything.

"Well," Harris started, "What things would you tell a prisoner?"  
"Depends which prisoner."  
"Uh… Me?"  
"Let's start with the basics." Johnson answered with a smile.

"What's basic?"  
"You know, favorite color, favorite hobby, what I do when I'm not a work," Johnson named a few.

"I would like to know all those things," Harris perked up.

"Well," Sapphire chuckled, "I really like blue, obviously. I really enjoy just being with myself and being in a quiet atmosphere, sometimes in the cold too, if I want to, and I stay home, I don't hang out with my family or friends all that much."  
"Why not?" Harris can't even see her family or friends anymore. Or more like they don't want to see her.

"They have lives, busier ones, in fact," Johnson explained, "But, I know this is only day 2, this is my perfect job."  
She looked at Harris with a shy smile.

Harris smiled back, "There isn't a lot to do in here, but my favorite color is red. My hobby is reading, I can't do a lot."  
"That's good, though! I would let you help me with all this paperwork, if I could."  
Harris chuckled.  
"Harris, would it be… illegal for me to have relations with an inmate?" Johnson suddenly asked.

"Most likely," Harris nodded head, "Why?"  
"Just wondering," Johnson gets up and searched through her files.

Harris turns around and looks out the hall window.

She thought about why she asked if it was illegal, but she didn't think much of it.

"Tell me more about you, Harris," Johnson said as she closed the file cabinet.

"Well… Before I got here, I went to college with a basketball scholarship and I did quite well. I got to graduate and I almost actually got into professional WNBA…" Harris trailed off.

"How did you get here?" Johnson was intrigued.

"Conspiracy," Harris replied, "I wasn't doing anything. I was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time."  
"I'm sorry. I'm sure every team in the WNBA would've wanted you." Johnson sat down on her office chair.

Then, Johnson's radio goes off.

It was Miller's voice.

Harris didn't listen to it, she looked around.

Johnson clips the radio back to her belt and said, "We have to go, Harris. The warden is here."  
Harris stood up, not saying any words, and acted formal and obedient.

In the prison yard, all the prisoners are almost ready for check. They were waiting for the warden. Johnson was walking over, having to act like Harris did something wrong, since she's holding Harris's hands behind her back.

Johnson placed Harris in an available spot, lining up with the rest.

Seeing all those officers in blue or white and all the orange in one place, it was rather strange.

Walking up to huge crowd of people, was a man. He is currently balding, has very broad shoulders, and was looking more on the red side.

"I see you all have it under control here," he said, with confidence traveling through his voice.

"Yes, Mr. Dewey," Miller said, strictly.  
"And my son!" He tried to hug little Secretary Dewey, but he scooted away before he could have a chance.

Mr. Dewey looked towards the orange horde and hummed.

He started to slowly walk up and down the available spacing between each straight line of prisoners.

Harris wasn't nervous at all. She has met him before.

He was quite fond of Everhart, she knew, which is kind of disturbing because he's like late-40s and she's early 30s/late 20s.

She was the only one that didn't wear her orange over her torso.

She was tough as hell, this is nothing.

Once Mr. Dewey made it to Harris, she shot a glare at him.

He got slightly shocked and pretty much scared, so he rushed back to the front.

"You should do a shakedown, officers!" Mr. Dewey exclaimed as he ran back.

"Not today, sir," Miller denied, "We'll start doing that everyday next week. For now, let the inmates rest."  
Mr. Dewey's shoulders slump and then looked at Johnson.

"You're the new counselor, right?" He stared down at the tan woman.

"Yes, sir," Johnson replied. She didn't know how to act.

"I've heard good things about you, already," He crossed his arms and smiled, "Keep up the good work."  
Johnson nodded.

"Keep it up! Don't be afraid on giving shots and sending them to the SHU! Be aggressive!" He lastly yelled at his officers and then gets escorted by Smiley.  
"Fan out, inmates!" Miller yelled and the inmates did so.

Most of them were in-character and loosened up once he was gone. Others, including Harris, stayed hard and rough.

Harris went towards Building-A, and talk to Miller about an available work hour she can take.

Johnson went back to her office, now it seems lonely without the ebony woman talking with her, but there was a bit of tension, so she didn't want to stop Harris.

She puts her arms on her desk and rested her head down.

All she wanted was some sleep.

Maybe even talking more with Harris.

After what felt like a second, she fell asleep.

In Harris's cell, she had the paper, flipped on the back that was blank. She had a black pen, given by Scott about a week ago, and she tried to write something back to Johnson.

She didn't exactly know how to start it.

_Thank you for actually listening to me. I really wish we can hang out more, honestly. I still don't believe that you're "just tired." But, we can manage the time we have, right?_

She almost put, "I really like you," but it's pathetic to confess something like that through a piece of paper.

She tried adding more, but they were still basically strangers, so there wasn't much to say in this.

Also, hang out? Because you aren't a prisoner and she isn't an authority?

She didn't know what time was, but if she runs, she can get to Johnson on time.

Even though, running is not even permitted outside the track.

She folded her paper and placed it into her jumpsuit pocket and speedwalk.

There were certain days that the officers inspect you and start patting you down, but luckily, today wasn't that day.

Going in the building, the phone lines were full, and there was a line for commissary.

She went down the counselor hall and looked into Building A's hall window.

Johnson was asleep.

Harris didn't want to walk in. She knocked three times on the door, hard.

Johnson shoots up. Feeling groggy and tired, she remembers where she is.

"Come in!" She yells, making herself more presentable.

Harris walks in, timid, nervous, and also looks ready to run away.

Harris took out the paper, puts it on Johnson's desk, and quickly ran out of there.

Johnson didn't know whether to feel shocked or confused.

She grabs the paper and unfolds it and saw her side of it first. Then flips it over.

She smiles.

Harris was considerate enough to write one back to her.

She places it under her keyboard and knew that her day was finally made.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the next day. Harris is back in her cell, sleeping in the uncomfortable bed that she calls "home," and it was day 2 of Scott being outside.

Johnson was up early for whatever reason.

Day 3 of her job and day 3 of feeling sexual tension with a prisoner.

She couldn't sleep much with that in mind. That she indirectly asked Harris if them being together was illegal.

Of course it is.

Johnson shoved her face into a pillow, just feeling really disappointed in herself.

She hated that she even  _thought_ about the closet and having Harris in it.

She hated even  _thinking right now_ how she noticed there was no camera in her office, and just thinking about her and Harris and locking the room and closing the blinds and turning off the light… Ugh!

She groaned in frustration into her pillow.

It's time for work, Johnson.

Get the fuck up.

As for Harris, she didn't sleep much either. Just the idea of an inmate with her own counselor was strange enough. Johnson made her sentence even harder. Harris already couldn't have anything, but now she knows she really can't have anything at all.

The bell goes off.

"WAKE UP!"  
"ROLL CALL TIME!"  
The two voices yelled.

Harris got up right away and made her bed perfectly. Once her bed is fixed, she got into soldier stance, which impresses Quartz.

The cold look, which is a signature of Harris, the straight and almost unmoving posture, she was basically indestructible.

Unless you're Johnson… Then she can soften up a little bit.

Johnson barely got to the penitentiary, having to go through the metal detector again, and going to her office again.

She didn't know how her hair looked, but the blue should make it automatically better.

She prepared herself for Harris possibly walking in.

She's readying herself for a prisoner.

Johnson, think about what you're doing.

Maybe I should go see her this time, she thought.

Harris spent her free time in her cell, even though her electronically locked door was now open. She was sitting down on her bed, staring at the blank wall.

She thought about how even after one year, she still hates the food, showering with other people, and not being able to have some privacy.

She sighed and then an orange-clad woman walks in, most likely Harris's age or around it.

"Aye Harris," a woman with dark brown skin greeted her. She has short hair, pretty much shaven down to her scalp, and wearing the grey jacket.

It's strange how people were now talking to her, but she didn't think much of it.

"What's up?" Harris acted like they were friends.  
"I have this crazy idea, right?" The woman starts, she sits on Harris's bed, "Like, because the fucking toilets in here are nasty as shit, right?"  
"Right," Harris agreed.

"Well, I have this idea for an invention," the other was very excited to tell this threatening-looking inmate next to her, "Like, being able to pee… STANDING. UP."  
Harris remembered the one time she did actually try peeing standing up.

Why?

She doesn't know. Most likely out of curiosity.

"By what means though?" Harris asked, "How are you going to teach us how to do such thing?

"I need to take some shit from the kitchen," the inmate whispered rather quietly, "Are you down or what, Harris?"

"I'll think about it."  
"Yes!"

In that instance, Johnson comes by, walking with Quartz, and Harris's breath suddenly hitch.

"You okay, Harris?" The inmate still sitting next to her asked.

"I'm going out for some air." Harris gets up and leaves her cell. She walked back Johnson, but didn't acknowledge.

Johnson was still wearing the blue uniform.

"Make sure tomorrow, you wear the white uniform tomorrow," Quartz told the a lot shorter woman, "It's what we do around here."  
"I will be sure to, ma'am." Johnson nodded.  
"You seem to be eyeing that inmate over there." Quartz saw Johnson not looking towards her, "Yup, she's a great one."  
"What do you mean?" Johnson was confused.

"She doesn't cause any trouble. Others cause her trouble, but she herself doesn't do much."  
Johnson nodded, liking that she isn't problematic.

Quartz smirked, "I hope you don't like her, Johnson."  
"Huh?" Johnson was shocked, "No, ma'am!"  
"I can see your bluff," Quartz teased, "I know you think I will tell the warden."  
"Of course, it's not right to feel that way about a convict."  
"Technically she's not a convict at all." Quartz countered, "From what I hear, she's quite innocent."  
"Yeah, but… you know what I mean."  
"I do, because you are the law and you should look down on her. However, I won't tell anyone if you do."  
"But why?" Johnson was suddenly suspicious.

"Because love is a beautiful thing, even when it's forbidden. You can tell me anything, Johnson."  
"Thanks, but let me think about it, okay?" Johnson said.

Then, the bell went off.

Harris couldn't even eat today, she was completely out-of-character.  
The same woman from earlier still kept her company. Her last name, from what Harris saw, was Kerman.

"Harris, you don't seem as aggressive as you are usually." The other scooped corn into her mouth.

"What makes you sure?" Harris retorted.

"Don't be so fucking rude," Kerman threw back, "And it's just a feeling."  
"I mean, you're right," Harris nodded, "It's nothing, though. It's something between me and…"  
"What? Prison drama is so fucking fun, though."

"No, here, take my food, I don't want it," Harris pushes her tray towards the other.

"You're going to starve, Harris."  
"It's fine." Harris continued to push the tray.

She just drank the water.

After breakfast, Harris went to the counseling office.

Johnson was inside, writing more and sending emails.

She hears a knocking, it was kind of aggressive.

"Come in!" She calls.

Harris walks in and closes the door again.

"Hello Harris," Johnson greeted.  
Harris sits down, in her usual stance, but it seemed a little more forced.

"Are you doing alright?" Johnson asked.

"I…" Harris bit her tongue, "I didn't get much sleep or eat breakfast today."  
"That's no good," Johnson bit her lower lip.

Harris resisted looking at the blue-haired woman while she did that.

"So," Johnson reached into her bag and took out a chocolate bar, "I shouldn't do this, but you need to eat."  
Harris tried to shake it off, "No, thank you."  
"Please," Johnson shoved it towards the other's face, "You can close the blinds if you want to."  
Harris knew she was persistent, so she got up and closed the blinds. She also locked the door, just in case.

She grabs the chocolate bar and started to chomp it down.

"Feel better?" Johnson asked. That candy bar was in there since her first day of work, so it's fine.

"Sort of," Harris replied.

"So, I'm telling you this, tomorrow we're doing something like a "Straighten Up" program."  
Harris nodded.

"What is that?" Johnson asked.

"Like," Harris participated once in scaring the kids into not doing bad, she saw fear in those kids eyes, "We bring teens or even just kids in and for three days and two nights, they stay here. They wear our uniforms, eat our food, treat them like they treat us."  
"It doesn't seem like they don't treat you that badly here."  
"Well… You stay in here a lot. There's a lot going on out there and there are the two crazy ones like Chavez and Correa from B who come out usually for the program."  
Johnson has never thought about going in the other buildings, but that was good to know.

"Yeah, you might have to act like a bitch if they ask you to run the floor."  
Johnson wasn't exactly the most meanest person, she's more passive-aggressive.

"I know they won't, though," Harris said, lighthearted, "From what I know, you're nice."  
Johnson smiled and looked away.

"Tell me more about you, though," Harris scooted her chair closer and leaned on the desk.

"I thought about it last night," Johnson dug through her bag again and took out a small notebook, "I decided to write it all down. So, I hope you really like listening."  
It was Harris's favorite thing.

Johnson takes a deep breath, "My birthday is January 27. I'm naturally a brunette. I pretty much never watch TV. I'm definitely more of a book person. I have a blog, don't tell anyone that. I sleep a lot. Mostly in school, I sleep a lot, but I manage to pass and actually be pretty popular. I have two moms and I'm a single child."  
Johnson stopped, thinking that she was bothering the inmate.

She looked up from the book. Harris had a smile on her face.

"Keep going," she said.

Johnson smiled back.


	9. Chapter 9

"What's it like to have two moms?" Harris asked. Johnson ended her introduction with how "coming out" to her parents was easy, but still made her nervous anyway.

"Well, when I was younger, it felt normal," Johnson started, "I didn't know it was considered "wrong" to have two moms at all. And since it was in the Philippines, it's different compared to here. They moved here because that's what they wanted, to raise their child as an American citizen. They became citizens themselves when I was about… 3 or 4? But still, today, having them as my moms have been the best."

Harris smiled. She had a "nuclear" family. One dad, one mom, she tried to remember at some point if they tried for another, but it was only Harris.

"So that's me," Johnson awkwardly laughed, "I hope I didn't bore you or anything."  
"Not at all." Harris shook her head, "I wish I can call you Sapphire, but that would be weird, huh?"  
"Yes," Johnson chuckled, "What about you?"  
"Um… My first name is Ruby. I'm Kenyan and both of my parents are born and raised here in this state. My dad wanted a son, he would always tell me how much he dreamed of it. He did raise me masculine, my mom didn't get a chance. Luckily nobody ever asked me to like, feel my muscles or anything. My birthday is April 14. I never watched TV because I did my homework so I can stay on my school team, to impress my parents, and practice. College was okay, I was stressed a lot. And now I'm here."  
Johnson nodded, but she now wanted to ask about the whole muscle thing. She was honestly intrigued by this one single inmate.  
"I-I, um…" Johnson was kind of excited.  
"Yes?" Harris straightens up in her seat.

"Well, no one ever asked, so… this'll be weird." Johnson cleared her throat after replying.

"Feel my arms?" Harris guessed.

She knew the day will come, just not in a penitentiary.

"Yeah, just curious, though," Johnson kept her distance, "This is so weird. I shouldn't be nice to you, not even to the point that I'm telling you things about me."  
Harris didn't know if she should feel offended.

"I mean!" Johnson slammed her hands on her table, "Oh god…"  
"Ms. Johnson, it's okay," Harris softened up, "This is weird for me too. I should be the one staying away."  
"But I don't want that!" Johnson was feeling anger and sadness at the same time.  
A knock of urgency was going off on Johnson's door.  
"ARE YOU ALRIGHT IN THERE?!" It was a man's voice. It was probably Mr. Fry.  
"I'm fine, sir!" Johnson said as normally as possible.  
Johnson took deep breaths.

"I'm going outside," Johnson stands up, "Follow me if you want to."  
Johnson opens the blinds, unlocks the door, and gets out of there quickly.

Harris thought she might have messed up this time.

She waited a little bit before following the counselor to most likely behind Building-D.

She needs to go and apologize or… something!  
Harris ignored any jeers or even friendly greetings.

Johnson was leaning against Building-D, taking slow breaths, and covering her face with her hands. She was on the verge of tears and confusion.

Harris felt bad that the girl was now crying, once making it to their spot.

Harris couldn't help it anymore, "Sapphire, I…"  
Johnson puts her hands down, her bangs still covering her eyes. The only thing she didn't write down? She was blind in her right eye.  
She sniffles, wiping her eyes of tears, and looks towards the inmate.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so mad at myself, you didn't do anything." Johnson tried to keep her voice from cracking.

"Want to talk it out to each other?" Harris kept a good distance away. "We might be feeling a lot more similarly than you think."

Johnson smiled slightly, "Because prisoners like hearing that. People talking about their feelings."  
"You can start," Harris insisted. "That's kind of the only thing I want to hear now. Your voice."  
"Shut up," Johnson looked away.  
"But go ahead," Harris smiled.

"I don't know, it's only been about 3 days since I've been here and she makes me feel all nervous and full of butterflies… but it can't even work…"  
Johnson looked down at the ground, but also scooting, inching closer to the other.

"You haven't even tried it yet," Harris looked down too, at her dirty boots, "I'm not saying I have, but… you know what I mean."  
"I can't believe the first girl I might date is a prisoner. And I see her very often… And I'm left  _wanting_ to see her… But, she lives here."  
Harris didn't know how to feel about the indirect confession.

She licked her lips, "What do you think of her?"  
"She's really nice and she likes listening to me… She's really interesting and sometimes she hard to read, but I found that admirable. She's mysterious and when she smiles, I quite literally melt at the sight. Physically… That's a completely different story I can't talk about."  
Harris smirked.

"D-do you like anyone?" Johnson asked, inching a bit closer.

"One girl, but," Harris faced the blue-haired woman, who was still looking down, "she keeps saying how this will never work and from what I can see, it's hurting her. And she makes me feel something I haven't actually felt. I'm happy when I'm with her. She's so kind and thoughtful…"  
Her smirk went away.

"She makes me nervous and feel butterflies too. It's only 3 days, so… I don't know what to do either." Harris continued, "Physically, she has really cool hair and she's so proper and formal. I've never seen her eyes before, but I'm sure she's beautiful under there. I admit it, I stared at her, as creepy as that sounds. I don't know about you, but…"  
Johnson looked and they were as close as close is.

Turning so her front body faced the ebony woman, you can't break eye contact.

Harris reached out, hesitantly, "May I?"  
Johnson gulped, her heart raced, but she nodded.

Harris's hand gently moved Johnson's bangs out, revealing a brown left eye and a white right eye.  
"I knew she was beautiful under there," Harris's voice was soft and low in volume. It was almost seductive.

Johnson kept eye contact, breathing through her mouth, and her heart wanting to burst.  
"What do you want to do right now?" the prisoner's voice was done to whisper. So close to the other's face, their noses can literally touch right now. It was beckoning at this point. Johnson almost grabbed the other face into the kiss, but then—

_**DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!** _

Lunch bell.

The disappointment in Harris's face and the annoyance in Johnson's as they pull away was instant.

"You better eat this time," Johnson commanded as she fixed her bangs.  
"I will,  _Sapphire_ ," Harris teased.  
To Johnson, her voice was like butter.

"Now, go do that,  _Ruby_ ," Johnson teased back. She said that in a sexual way. She didn't mean to, it just happened to come out that way.

Then the two split ways.

During lunch, Johnson stayed in her office. She allowed Gates in, who was telling her about the "Straighten Up" program.

"Scaring the kids is  _so_ much fun," Gates went on, "They remember how those kids just  _shit themselves_ seeing Harris that one time. Then, there was fear once Chavez screamed in their face."

Johnson never saw Harris as scary or even intimidating at all, but if you say kids and even teenagers was afraid to see a 5'5" inmate.

"Do you want to participate? I'm sure you can be scary if you wanted to."

"No, ma'am. I prefer to stay in here." Johnson declined.

Gates hummed.

In the cafeteria, Harris came clean to Kerman.

"So you were behind Building-D," Kerman's voice hushed and having to strain your ears to listen, "With Ms. Johnson and you almost kissed?"  
Harris nodded.

"Whoa," Kerman looked mindblown.

Harris nodded again.  
"You should see her again," Kerman suggested, "Tell her more. Lure her in."  
"I'm not a hunter, Kerman." Harris deadpanned.  
"You get what I mean, though?"  
Harris sighed, "Yes."  
After finishing her lunch and finishing her cup of water out of her brown-colored cup, she took Kerman's suggestion and went to see her.

She went and Johnson was alone.

She poked her head into view and Johnson noticed right away.

"Harris!" Johnson said, excitedly, "Come in."  
She did so, closing her door behind her.

"So…" Harris started.

"Yes?" Johnson knew she was bringing "it" up again.

"What are we?" Harris sat down, scooting her chair closer and leaned forward on the desk.

Johnson was silent. She had to think it through.  
"Let's take it slow…" Johnson finally answered, "Let's not jump into touching and no sex closet anything."  
"Let's just talk." Harris nodded.

"Perfect," Johnson shyly smiled, "I guess that means we're girlfriends now, kind of."  
The two smiled and laughed.

Wait until Scott hears about this.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Johnson was drinking coffee in her kitchen downstairs. It was basically 4AM. Her mind was still on the fact that she said yes to an inmate that she will date her, but it felt right to her. Seeing her might be awkward?

No, it's only awkward once you make it awkward.

She finishes her cup and places it in the sink. Now, time to get ready for work.

Harris was up extra early. She tossed and turned in her bed, trying to find a comfortable spot she'll never find.

She had no sense of time, so she was waiting. So, she thought, Scott will be back, the "Straighten Up" program starts today, and the first day of "dating" her counselor. She chewed on her tongue as she stared at the ceiling. Every time she closed her eyes, images of her and Johnson show up. Pretty much all of them not in prison. It really was like torture.

The bell goes off.

"WAKE UP, INMATES!"

"RISE AND SHINE!"  
She huffs and gets up.

Johnson was at the prison, after getting ready for more than an hour. She wore the white uniform, as told, and she straighten her blue hair for the day.

Get it?

"Straighten up?" No?

She went through the process of being detected for metals and heading to her office. She was curious about the program, but she wasn't aggressive enough for it.

Now she waits for Harris.

After roll call, Harris went out, only to be greeted by a large figure with dark skin and patches of white within it.

"Rubes!" Scott greeted with open arms, pulling the shorter woman into a tight squeeze.

"Scott!" Harris tried to be just as optimistic, but she's kind of busy right now.

"How have you been?!" Scott is a little too happy right now.

"Fine, but I have to get somewhere right now." Harris continued on her way.

"Oh, where?" Scott continued.

"To Ms. Counselor!" Harris replied and went on her way.

Harris made it to the offices, but she was out of breath trying to get away from the teenager. She knocks on Johnson's door.

Right on time.

Johnson took the liberty of opening the door herself.

Her blinds weren't even open yet, she was still setting up.

"Hello Harris," Johnson greeted, after opening the door.

Harris nodded her head.

"Come in," Johnson added.

Harris comes in and Johnson went back to setting up her things. Harris sat down in the usual chair.  
"Did you sleep okay?" Harris asked Johnson.

Every sleep is okay when you don't live in prison!  
"I hardly slept at all, actually." Johnson answered.

"Why?" Harris didn't get any either.

Johnson cleared her throat, "It's cheesy."  
"I like cheesy." Harris countered.

"I was thinking about you," Johnson smiled, "I told you it was cheesy."  
"But it's cute," Harris leans back in her chair.

"Such a flirt you are," Johnson shook her head and sat down again.

"That's what people who are dating do," Harris smiled, but it was teasing.

"I've never dated until now, so I have no idea."  
Harris hummed.

"So, did you see Scott at all?"

"I saw her on the way here," Harris rubbed the back of her neck, "She was happy to see me."  
"We have something in common."  
Johnson's back was faced towards the inmate, but Harris was eyeing her butt so bad right now.

Once Johnson turned back, Harris looked elsewhere.

"Were you asked to scare the kids or anything?" Johnson asks as she sits in her office chair.  
"No," Harris shook her head, "That was probably only a one time thing."  
"I see," Johnson nodded.  
"So…" Harris continued, "What's that physical thing you were talking about yesterday?"

Johnson stiffened up, "Nothing! I talk nonsense when I'm emotional."  
Harris knew that was a giant load of shit.

There was a knock on the door. It was light and gentle.  
"I better go," Harris said, "You got to counsel."  
"I'll see you later, then?" Johnson inquired.

"Sure," Harris smiled and then left, so the inmate behind the door can talk to her counselor-girlfriend.

Harris went back to her cell, only to be stopped by Miller.  
"Did I do something?" Harris asked the tall woman. Although cousins, they don't talk much, so this should be interesting.

"I can't talk to my cousin?" Miller places her hands on her hips.  
Harris didn't hate her, not at all, and Miller never hated back.  
"What's up?" Harris acted somewhat casual, but still strict on her posture.

"I knew something was up with you and Ms. Johnson." Miller smirked.  
"What? No, it's the same as Ms. Everhart," Harris lied through her teeth, "I just want someone to talk to."  
"You see her behind Building-D," Miller threw back, "I saw you two yesterday, I presume kissing, but don't worry, kid, I didn't nor will tell anyone."  
Harris huffed, "So?"  
Miller flashed a warming smile, "It's a little secret, Ruby. Trust me."  
Harris chewed on her tongue,  _"Fine."_

Miller held a fist out for a fistbump.  
Harris declined it for a second, until giving in to a quick one.

"Also, we need you for the program today," Miller added, "Scott agreed, so it's only fair to have you too."  
Harris nodded.

Johnson was talking to another inmate in her office.

She was slightly older than her.

The inmate was talking about how even though the last counselor is now gone, she still gets nightmares and the feeling of being paranoid is still a part of her. Johnson sat there, only paying attention to the incarcerated woman.

"Thank you so much for listening," the woman said, after wiping her tears with her hand.

"You're welcome," Johnson said back with a friendly smile. "I'm always here any time you need me."  
"God bless you," the woman said, completely grateful. Then she leaves.

Johnson sighs and goes back to more paper reading and possible distractions by Harris in her mind.

Another knock on her door. Four times and a bit louder.

"Come in!" Johnson gave permission, not looking up from her papers.

It opened and closed.

"So, did you see Harris?" The familiar voice asked.

It was Quartz from Building-A.

"I did," Johnson answered.

"Well," Quartz sits down on one of the two chairs, "How did it go?"  
"Today or yesterday?" Johnson looks at the pink-haired woman. She was wearing the white uniform with the long black tie, as everyone else was.

"Yesterday," Quartz had quite the hopeful look on her face.

Johnson smiled and bit her lower lip, "Well, she's my girlfriend now."  
Quartz gasped, a large smile, and almost like stars in her eyes.

"And… Ugh! I said I wanted to feel her arms, what is wrong with me?!" Johnson covered her face of her blush.

Quartz started to giggle and then it turned into a laugh.

Harris was with inmates like Scott, Kerman, Chavez, and Correa, whom the last two were wearing handcuffs. They were standing outside on the grass. Every other prisoner was inside, ready to scare some kids.

"This is kind of exciting." Scott whispered to the smaller girl.  
"I have something to say, Scott." Harris whispered back.

"What's up?"

"I'm…" Harris lowered her voice more, "I'm dating someone."  
"Whoa," Scott was amused. "Who?"  
"It's… It's the counselor."  
Scott gasped.  
"ALRIGHT, INMATES!" Miller gets their attention.

The five orange-wearing women straighten up.

"The kids are almost here," Miller cleared her throat, "So, you guys stay out here, make sure your stories are life-changing."  
They all yell, "YES MA'AM!"  
Harris observed Chavez and Correa.

Chavez still had green hair, but it was showing brown roots. It was slicked down with probably her spit and the sink water. She wore her uniform much like Harris did, but she took the grey sweater and tied it around her neck. It made it look like she has about six arms. She had a dark skin tone, much like Harris's own, probably a bit lighter.

Correa was more pinkish, since she's now outside. She didn't say much, but she does reach her arms far beyond the cell bars.

She owned a lot of sweaters from other inmates and keeps them hidden. She didn't say a lot, but when she did, her voice was husky and kind of rough. Her hair was black, but she had green tips, presumably, cutting her hair the longer it became.

Harris stood stiff.

Then, they saw the black-and-white bus, with  _Keystone County_ written on the side. It had blacked out windows, can't see what's inside, and it was also barred up. It was most likely bullet-proof, as well.

The five women watched the bus come to a stop.

Johnson was in her office, staying away from the more-than-aggressive program happening outside.

 _But,_  maybe, Harris was chosen to be there. Now curiosity was poking at her with a sharp stick.

"Hey Johnson," It was Gates's voice.

"Hello, um… Peridot, was it?" Johnson guessed.

"Yeah," Gates nodded her head, "Are you sure you don't want to come see the program? You work here, so do you want to know how it works?"  
Johnson can't really refuse now.

She stands up from her seat, "Sure, an employee must see everything at least once."  
"That's the spirit, kid."  
Outside with Harris, she wasn't nervous at all.

"INMATES, CHAVEZ AND CORREA, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME, INSIDE OF THE CAFETERIA!" It was Officer Smiley.

The two were surprisingly obedient.  
Harris just sighed and waited to get these three days over with.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: New tumblr is joeypphire.
> 
> Because I wanted a personal for my su shit.
> 
> Sorry for the wait, school shit going on.
> 
> Anyway, I have something else planned for this, BUUUUUUT, in the next chapter!  
> So, until then,
> 
> Review and shit.


	11. Chapter 11

"Welcome to Keystone County!" Miller greeted loudly, looking at the kids.

The kids were lined up, arms touching arms, and hands behind their backs.

Tail and Diamond were with Miller and standing diligent and showing complete toughness.

From Miller's view, left to right, one girl had short spiky hair and tattoos on her arms, but she looks about seventeen, the next was a girl with long dreads, she has dark brown skin, with attitude in her face, the next one was a little shorter than the last, her complexion was quite pale, the next was tan and the tallest, but not to Miller's six-foot stature, she had freckles on her face and was looking pretty much dead, and the last was really reminding the tall officer of her own incarcerated cousin.

"ONCE YOU ARE HERE," Miller was more furious for some reason, "YOU ARE NOT YOUR OWN PERSON. YOU BELONG TO US AND YOU LISTEN TO ONLY US!"  
The girl with the dreads rolled her eyes.

Miller sped to her, up to her face, their noses nearly touching, "ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME AGAIN, GIRLY! DO IT AGAIN! I DARE YOU!"  
The teen tried to avoid even looking directly at Miller, moving her head back and forth, trying to look away. But Miller kept contact, following her every movement.

"WHAT ARE YOU IN HERE FOR!?" Miller screams.  
The teen mumbles.  
"WHAT!?"  
"Disrespecting my mother, ma'am!" She raises her voice, her eyes were red.  
"WHY ARE YOU DISRESPECTING YOUR MOTHER!?"  
"I don't know!"  
"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW!? YOU'RE DOING IT SO YOU MUST HAVE A REASON!"  
"Miller!" Tail stopped the commotion. Tail was still rather young, but she knows what she's doing. Her long blonde hair curling at the ends and on the top of her head, it sort of went upwards as well. She was always chewing on gum, apparently.

"Follow me!" Miller said, getting out of the teen's face. "Straight, single-file line!"  
Near the front office, it was attached to a dress area.

"Now," Miller grabbed orange jumpsuits from a closet, "You have 10 seconds to wear these."  
She throws them onto the floor, on top of the teens feet, "10! 9! 8!"  
The kids started to somewhat rush into the jumpsuits.

The more Miller counted down, the more stress it became to button-up.  
The troubled teens then straighten up once the countdown is over.

"First, you'll meet some inmates, talk with them outside." Miller explained, "Hands behind your back. Don't speak, don't look anywhere else, just keep looking forward. MOVE!"

On the way out, they went to the three women who were still waiting patiently on the grass.

Some of the teens actually felt quite threatened by seeing Scott, but Kerman was only 5'7" and Harris is 5'5", therefore not threatening upon first glance.

But Harris had her signature glare, which makes even the toughest person feel a little scared for their life.

"These are a few of our inmates," Miller started, "You will respect and listen to these women and what they have to say. Stand up straight and pay attention!"  
Miller motioned to Harris, who was speaking first.

"I'm Harris," she started, "I'm currently a year into my five-year sentence. I can tell you that you have to change your choices and your actions right now. You don't want to be here."  
Harris saw Johnson and Gates making their way over.

Harris continues, "I never thought I would be in here. Never. I finished school and got a good education. But, hanging out with the wrong people, I got arrested and incarcerated foe being affiliated. I know all of your reasons is freedom to do what you want. Once you're in here, you get no freedom. No privacy."  
Harris could say no happiness, but she currently is happy with what she now has.

"I can't do anything with my diploma." Harris continued the school idea, "I can't do anything."  
Harris looks at her bracelet that had numbers on it. It was a black band with white numbers.

"What's you number, inmate?" Miller asks.

Without looking again, Harris looked dead towards Miller, "9312088."  
"Didn't have to look at it," Miller said to the teenagers, "Because that's all you are in here! Another number."  
Once it was Scott's turn to speak, Johnson and Gates were next to Diamond and Tail. Johnson couldn't stop looking at her prison-girlfriend.

"This is Counselors Johnson and Gates." Miller introduced, "Johnson is Building-A and Gates is Building-D."  
Harris saw the tattooed girl eyeing and staring at Johnson. Looking up and down at the counselor, licking and biting her lip.  
For some reason, she instantly lost it.  
"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT HER LIKE THAT?!" Harris screamed. She got up into the teenager's face and grabbed the other's shirt.

"INMATE!" Miller and Diamond proceeded to apprehend the short woman. Kicking the back of her leg and getting her on the ground; holding Harris's arms behind her back.

Johnson was in-shock. She has only seen Harris as cool and collected.

"Take her to the SHU." Miller said. She was honestly heartbroken saying that. But Harris crossed a line. She just wanted to protect her.

Harris sighed, thinking, everyone goes there at least once.

Diamond had a tight grip on the angry inmate and dragged her to the isolated building.

"Want to see what's the SHU is like?" Diamond asks Johnson.

Johnson wouldn't feel so good about it; she's basically taking her to it.

"No, ma'am. It's not a good time."  
As Harris was dragged to the SHU, she kept thinking about how she can't see Johnson for probably days or weeks, or even months.

Diamond didn't say anything to her, just guiding her to her deeper-than-hell hole.

Inside, were rows of red metal doors that had a small opening at the bottom for food.

Banging, muffled voices, and screaming echoed.  
"Go in that one," Diamond commanded into the open isolation. It looked like her normal cell, just no windows.  
She goes in willingly and then the door closes behind her, with a loud and aggressive bang.  
After hearing the door loudly lock her in, she sighed and sat down on the floor. She rested her back next to the door, waiting for food.

During the program, Scott was roomed with the tattooed teen, talking one-on-one.  
"Why are you doing the things you do?" Scott asked.

"Because I want to and I can." The teenager said, with confidence and attitude, "It's fun to be dangerous."  
"But once you get caught, it's not fun anymore. That freedom you once had is ripped away from you and you can get sent to the SHU… Like Harris. I'm only 19. I'm not supposed to be here, you know? I wish to redo every chose I made, but I must live with what I have. Change while you still can."  
Johnson was now alone, feeling really guilty. She gets up and decides to go to the SHU.

She kind of rushes, since the program is on, she needs to go in, fast.

She gives one look at the building, takes a deep breath and goes in. She gets bombarded with loud banging and yelling, but she had to keep moving forward.

She didn't know where Harris is, so she kind of has to wing it for now. She had to listen, since Harris will most likely have no noise on the inside.

Harris sat in her box-room, eyes closed and keeping her cool.

She heard something, like a voice. Johnson's voice.

"Ruby…?"

She sounded heartbroken.

"Sapphire." Harris said back.

Johnson on the other side of the door, sitting Indian-style, near the little opening.

"I'm sorry for overreacting." Harris said.

"Don't be," Johnson declined, scooting closer to the door, "I know you meant well."  
It was quiet after that.  
"Do you know how long you'll stay in here?" Johnson asked.

"No idea," Harris put her hand near the opening, "I just need to get through it."  
"Is there a camera in here?" Johnson looked around.

"I overheard they were supposed to install them soon, they just haven't gotten to it yet."

Johnson was grateful for that. The prison budget isn't as good as other places.

"This is how it feels when I'm at home," Johnson's voice was raised a little, but still that smooth and calm tone, "Wishing to see you, but I can't."

The other locked in inmates were still fighting, who knows how long this goes on.  
"I get that feeling too." Harris replied, "Hold your hand out."  
Johnson didn't hesitate, she holds her hand out through the opening.

Harris grabs it, gently, "You said you didn't want to jump into all this touchy-stuff, but just this once."  
Johnson didn't mind it at all. Harris's hand was kind of clammy, but that's because this building was kind of hot. Harris enjoyed even just holding her hand at all, it was soft and relieved of any sweat.

Harris sighed, "That kid was looking at you, like she's ready to take you away, and I got mad."  
"I appreciate you wanting to protect me," Johnson smiled. "Though, mad is an understatement."  
Harris chuckled, "You're right."  
"But I'll see you again soon?" Johnson had hope in her tone, "I'll try to come as often as I can."  
"Hopefully in only a few days." Harris said, letting go of the tan woman's hand, "Have a nice rest of the day. See you soon."  
"Bye Ruby."  
Johnson stands up again and leaves quietly.

Harris leans on the wall, closing her eyes again.

Johnson slowly walks as she goes to her office again.

The bell goes off, announcing lunch, breakfast was skipped, so the inmates must be starving.

The prisoners were excited to get the kids to eat the food, even the prisoners who weren't participating were eager to scare the kids shitless.

Johnson went into her office and closed the door behind her. The moment she sat down is when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Johnson said, emotionless, but audible.

The door opens and it was Scott.

"Hi, Ms. Counselor." Scott didn't walk in, she just poked her head in, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why?"  
Scott enters and closes the door behind her.

"Because Harris went berserk," even Scott seemed upset about what happened, "Harris told me about you two."  
"Yeah… I went to talk to her. I guess holding her hand was satisfying for the time-being."  
Scott nodded.  
"How was going outside of prison, though? Must've been fun."  
"Yeah," Scott smiled, "It was nice to know that my mom forgives me."  
"She's sick, right?"  
"Yeah, breast cancer, thank you again for approving."  
"You're welcome."  
"You know," Scott sits down on own of the black, comfy chairs, "Harris actually doesn't get any visitors at all."  
Johnson hummed.

Scott gasps, "I have an idea!"  
"What?" Johnson moved her bangs, so her working brown eye is visible.

"She can totally get a request for temporary leave, so you two can actually be together!"  
"So I accept her paper regardless. She can't do that. Being with me isn't a good reason to the facility."  
"I know you're the law and shit, but let her lie." Scott pleaded, "Don't you want to be with her?"  
Johnson sighed and looked away.


	12. Chapter 12

  The next day, Harris managed to fall asleep in such a confined space. She didn’t even sleep on the bed; she was on the floor, luckily her face not anywhere near the floor.

She sits up, her back stiff and aching, and rubbing her eyes to adjust to the bright ceiling light.

She didn’t actually know if it was morning or still night or what.

Now it was dead silent.

So, the yelling and banging does end at some point.

She rests against the wall again, staring at the metal toilet in the corner.

Well, use it while you have this privacy, Harris.

  In Johnson’s home, she was thinking of Scott’s idea.

It was still 2 AM, she was awoken by the fact that Harris was still stuck in a room at the moment.  
She was lying in her green bed, on her side, a hand under her pillow.  
Yes, Harris and her get moments alone together, but some of the inmates didn’t get a chance to leave, she didn’t think they were good reasons.

She felt very bad that she had to do that, but it was her job.

But Harris…

  In Building-B, that’s where the teens were placed. They slept near Chavez and Correa, who were provoking and threatening them through their cells.

“WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE IN HERE?!”  
“LET ME AT THEM, OFFICER!”

Even other prisoners stayed up and screamed at them.  
  In Building-A, Miller felt more than guilty of sending Harris to the SHU. Hell, in a normal situation, she would let her cousin beat her ass up! However, it’s prison, so that was pretty much crossing the line.

She sighed to herself.

  Back with Johnson, she was hiding under her blanket, not really thinking straight.  
She really wants to be with Harris, but she’s a prisoner. She could ask for a leave, but that wouldn’t feel right to her. At some point of her thoughts, she considered the sex closet, but immediately off-ed it.

Maybe they’ll let her out today. Just to show how bad it was to be in there to the kids?

Johnson didn’t know how to feel.

She gets up from bed, not really up for masturbating about Harris again. Stretching and then going to her bathroom.

It was going to be a long day.

  In Harris’s cell, she was doing pushups to pass her time. It was quite easy with the training she puts herself through.

She blew through 50, easy, and kept going. She then heard her door open.  
“Harris,” It was Miller.

“Garnet,” Harris stopped her pushups and sat criss-cross.

“I’m sorry for being hard on you out there,” Miller pushed her sunglasses, “But you don’t touch them.”  
“I should be sorry and I am,” Harris stands up, “That was completely out-of-line.”  
“I know you were defending Johnson. And it’s good to know you won’t do anything bad to her, but don’t ever do that again.”  
“Am I still staying in here?” Harris asked. She was expecting a “yes.”  
“Only until the program is over,” Miller replied, “I’ll let Johnson know. Did she come see you?”  
“Would you get mad if she did?”  
Miller paused for small bit.

Then, “No.”  
Harris nodded.

“Alright then,” Miller then left, closing the door quietly this time.

Technically, you only have one day, Harris.

You’ll be fine.  
  After a few hours, waking up the inmates and roll call, Johnson was in her office. She left her blinds closed and the door closed.

All she does is read and approve things. She was back in her blue and her blue hair was up in a ponytail, but her brown roots were now showing slightly. She covered both eyes today.  
After halfway reading a paper about having better food for the prisoners, a firm knock is heard.

“Come in!” Johnson puts down her paper.

It opens widely and it was Miller.

“Good morning, Miller.” Johnson greets.

“Johnson,” Miller nods her head, “I talked to Harris.”  
“And?”  
“Well, I know what’s going on between you two,” Miller closes the door, “Kissing behind Building-D.”  
“We weren’t kissing, ma’am.”  
“But you didn’t deny being with her.”  
Johnson gulps, her throat now dry.

“Don’t worry, she’s my cousin, so I won’t snitch.”  
Johnson sighs in relief, “I wasn’t aware of that fact.”  
“Yeah, it’s sad seeing her everyday like this, but I have to do my job. However, you are doing your job greatly, but also balancing her at the same time.”  
“Yeah, I have to keep my eye on the future, so I try not to focus in the then or even the now.”  
“That’s not good, Johnson. Past is over and future is later, technically all you have is the present, good or bad.”  
“Right, ma’am.”  
“But treat my Ruby right, Johnson. Maybe take her to that closet.”  
“No, ma’am. I have no intentions of being in there.” Johnson denied right away.  
“Or get away, at least,” Miller suggested, “I’ll try to help as much as I can in this dilemma.”  
It’s like Miller is the most immoral person in this prison. And there’s murderers and rapists here.

Then again, there’s also Quartz.

“Thank you?”  
“But what she like to you? Because she only ever acts either like an angry beast or a wall.”  
“She was actually pretty open to me. When I told her everything, she told me everything. I never thought she was scary or even threatening. I really like her smile and how much she likes listening to me. As if she’s not a prisoner…”  
Miller smirked, “I planned on keeping her in the SHU until tomorrow.”  
“Oh, well—

“I’m letting her out now,” Miller was about to leave.

“What happened to tomorrow?” Johnson asked quickly.

“Well, the look on your face, you look sad and pale, so I’ll go get her.”  
“Wait—

Miller leaves and closes the door.

Johnson sighs, loudly, and goes back to reading.  
  With Harris, she was now doing sit-ups.

You really have nothing to do in there.

She was able to do 100 before lying flat. Her chest heaved up and down.

The place was already hot, but then she made it worse on herself.

She yawns and sits up, readying herself for another rep, but then her door starts unlocking.

She stands up and watched the door swing open. It was Diamond, the one who threw her in here in the first place.

“I know I’m staying here until tomorrow.” Harris told right away. The rather quiet blonde woman just stared back.

“Miller told me to let you out.” She finally said, “Go to Johnson’s.”  
Harris blinked a few times; Johnson wanted her out?

Harris followed the orders and walked out.

“Um, thank you,” Harris nodded her head and left.

  She was very unsure _why_ Johnson wanted her out when she said she was okay with waiting for her.

She goes into the building, which was strangely built, next to the cafeteria and commissary, but she knocks on Johnson’s door. Harris noticed the blinds were closed.

The door opens and Harris gets pulled in, harshly and quickly and the door slammed and Harris heard a locking sound.

The room was dark and the only light is the tiny holes in the blinds.

“S-sorry, too direct?” Harris didn’t even realize how close the blue-haired woman was in the first place. Feeling her breath as she spoke on her face.  
“You wanted me here, didn’t you?” Harris smirked, leaning in, slowly going for the first kiss.

Johnson grunted in anger and turns on the light, “What am I doing?!”

“I was doing whatever you were doing?” Harris tried to answer.

Johnson sits on her office chair, just sinking in what happened just now.

“Was this planned or…?” Harris sits in the comfy chair, leaning back on the back, as always.

“No, I kind of worked on impulse,” Johnson said, covering her mouth after.  
“Well,” Harris crossed her arms.  
“You’re really sweaty,” Johnson gulped. Yes, stare, Johnson.

“I was doing pushups and sit-ups,” Harris then flexed her arms, which was some FUCKED UP SHIT.

Johnson huffed and shook her head, “Because you thought you were going to be in there long?”  
“Pretty much,” Harris smiled as she put her arms down again. Harris, you’re killing her, stop with the showing off.

Johnson kept her composure, somehow, “That’s nice. I only do squats, so I don’t do much.”  
“That’s good, though,” Harris shrugged her shoulders, “At the very least.”  
“I guess.” Johnson chewed her cheek.

“It’s nice to know that you’re _really_ into me,” Harris’s voice just became sultry and teasing.

“Well…” Johnson, just say it, “I kind of did something when I got home after my first day of work and talking to you.”  
Harris looked at her blankly.

Johnson sighed, “You’re doing things to me. I’ve never felt so immoral and wrong…”  
Harris felt awful for that.

“So…” Harris gulped, “What do you want to do then?”  
“I don’t know, to be honest with you,” Johnson changed back to her nervous self. “I want to spend time with you, but everyone is everywhere, this is our only time together, but other people have to come in here too. Scott suggested that you ask for a temporary leave and I just agree with it. I don’t know, though. Just give me time, okay?”  
“I got you,” Harris nodded.

“Just stay in here,” Johnson stands up, “I have to ask Everhart something.”  
“Alright then.”  
  She goes to the C-office and knocks on the door.

“Come in!” The pale woman’s voice is muffled by the door.

Johnson does so and Everhart was on her phone.

“What are you doing, miss?”  
“Getting Mr. Dewey off my back,” Everhart groaned, upset about the ordeal, “What do you need today, Johnson?”  
“Something about relationships, ma’am.” Johnson replied, indirectly.

“I’ll try to help with that, I have not been successful in that department, but I can give it a shot.”  
“I’m not in a relationship,” Johnson, that’s a fat load of shit, “I just want to know if any officers from before who got caught being in relationships with the inmates?”  
“Plenty,” Everhart answered, “We fire them right away for not doing what their job is. Being a part of the law means you don’t treat these vile and disgusting things as people, not until they get out.”  
Johnson sighed and said, “Thank you for your time, Ms. Everhart.”  
She leaves, not even listening to older woman anymore.

  In Johnson’s office, Harris already left, she left a small note on the brown desk.

Johnson walks into her office, expecting the inmate inside, but no one is there.

She saw the printer paper with writing and a drawing on it.

She grabs it and starts reading,

_“I had to go. You seem really upset, so think about it, like you said. Feel free to see me at my cell or at our spot. I’ll always be happy to see you.”_

Under the writing was a hastily drawn what assumes to be a bouquet of roses; using a red pen to draw the flowers.

 _“P.S. I can’t give you flowers, but I would get you these. And make sure they’re as beautiful as you.”  
_ Johnson sighed dreamily and sits down in her office chair.

She’ll make sure to take that home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It was going to get NSFW, but I felt that was a little soon(?) I promise it that it won’t be in the closet, though… Not the first time anyway.
> 
> Review and shit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Someone said Jasper is very inaccurate. Let me fix it then.

  The next day, (skipping the morning, because I’m lazy), Harris was able to get a job with filing and organizing books in the library.

There was about five other inmates either sitting on the floor reading or actually at the round tables. She remembers the times there was drugs distributed through here, hiding in the books, but Harris was told to be extra attentive and search through the books for anything hiding inside.

  Johnson stayed in her office, once in a while, talking to inmates about a wide variety of subjects.

She was eating a cookies-n-cream chocolate bar while she has time. She never actually liked sweets, but she started getting cravings for it suddenly.

As she eats it, she takes small bites, even though they’re not satisfying. She spun her chair, occasionally. Obviously, Harris on her mind and the thought that she technically got flowers gave her a warm, fuzzy feeling.

Miller came in earlier, saying that Harris has a busier schedule now that she was given a job. Johnson really thought about what she wanted and she couldn’t really stop thinking about it. She could lose her job if she continues and then loses Harris. She could break up with Harris, but then every other encounter will make Johnson feel completely like shit. So, she’s stuck in a ditch. She continued to eat her chocolate as she fully thinks it through. After finishing the chocolate, she gets up, throws the wrapper into the trashcan under her desk and goes outside.

It was work period, so not a lot should be happening. Once out, she gets chills, since it was getting colder. It’s somewhere in November, but she didn’t mind it. The cold was nicer than the hot. To Johnson, at least.

Well, might as well see Harris.

  Harris was still dressing how she normally dresses, despite the cold weather. She preferred hot, any damn day, but she can’t control weather.

As she was placing novels into their correct places, the door could be heard being opened. Harris didn’t think much of it; she was in an aisle of books all to her self. She kept putting up the books.

Johnson kept her composure, not letting her instincts take her over. She also kept her cool as she looks down the different rows of bookcases. Once she found her inmate-girlfriend, she took a deep breath, and walked up to her.

Harris sees her from the corner of her eye and looks at the blue-haired woman.

“Hi,” Harris smiled.

“Hello,” Johnson smiles back.  
“Did you think about it?”

Johnson bit her lower lip, still didn’t have a full and honest answer. She had to say it, as much as it violates her job and her moral.

“I want to stay with you,” Johnson said in a rather small whisper, “I know it’s not right—

“I want to stay with you too.” Harris smiles brightly.

The two just stood and smiled at each other.

Johnson kept looking back and getting closer.

Harris got the hint and puts the books in her hands down.

It was pretty awkward, but it was the first kiss.

Harris’s were chapped and could definitely taste the prison food, which wasn’t pleasant.

Johnson’s were supple and sweet from the chocolate bar.

“Hey Harris, where you at?” A voice called.

The two pulled away quickly and Johnson grabbed a book. She acted like she was reading. Harris grabbed hers again and went out the aisle.

It was only Kerman.

Johnson still smiled behind her book, even if her first kiss wasn’t as she dreamt.

  Later that day, Harris was in her cell, lying down and staring at the ceiling. She felt the urge to even apologize to Johnson about a rather shitty kiss, but they can’t spend so much time together. It would be one, suspicious, and two, it’ll hurt Johnson, more ways than one. Harris cleared her throat blinked a few times. It was after lunch and she thought about the fact that Scott even _offered_ the idea of asking for a temporary leave.

  With Johnson, she listened throughout an inmate’s ordeal and seeing what she can do about it.

“Would prescribing you with anti-depressants help?” Johnson asked the slightly young, possibly 18, girl, “If not, you’re welcome to come talk to me anytime you want.”  
“Talking it out did help. You’re super cool, Ms. Johnson.”  
“Anytime, hope you have a nice day.”  
Before the inmate could leave—

“FUCKING FIGHT ME, PUSSY!”  
That could be heard through the closed door.

Johnson swings the door open. She was apparently the only badge there. She uses her walkie talkie to call in _anyone_.

“There’s a breakout in Building 3, get here immediately.”  
Johnson didn’t know what to say since she has _never_ does this before.

Then she saw Scott. Down on the ground, hurting. Bleeding.

“COME ON! YOU’RE ACTING ALL TOUGH AND SHIT AND NOW YOU DON’T FIGHT?!”

Scott was getting up, slowly. Only to be knocked down again by a kick to the face. The inmate continuously kicks into the face and stomach. Johnson couldn’t stop watching, frozen in her spot.

Once it stopped, Johnson uses all her might and runs in, past very few inmates who were simply watching.  
“STOP IT, STOP IT NOW!” Johnson got in-between the fight. The light-skinned inmate was holding a shank in her hand, gripping it to the point her knuckles were basically white.

Johnson held her hands out, like that’s how you stop a prisoner.  
Tears in her eyes, ready to stream down her cheeks.

“WHAT’S GOING ON IN HERE?!”

It was Officer Miller. She was basically fuming and growling at this predicament.

The inmate caught red-handed.

Miller didn’t waste any time just tazing the inmate down. The scene of Johnson crying and Scott dying on the floor.

“REMAIN SILENT!” Miller held down. The inmate was basically faced down eating the floor. The tall officer was holding the inmate’s arms behind her back, her knee digging into the orange-covered back of the prisoner.

Johnson sniffles and turns around; Scott was sitting up now.

“Scott,” Johnson reached out.

Scott immediately slapped her hand away and looked up. Her face covered in cut marks and blood dripping; her eyes were filled with craze and retaliation. That innocence of her young self was gone in a second.  
Scott was having trouble getting up earlier, but it’s like it didn’t hurt at all now.

She walks away, loud foot steps and her chest puffed out.  
Johnson gulped and looked at Miller who was still furious.

“Thank you for calling in right away, Johnson.”  
“You’re—

“And for partially stopping it.”  
“You’re welcome.” Johnson nodded and went back into her office.

  On the way to the building, Scott was enraged and seething to the point that she can’t sit it out in this place. Her eyes filled with the fire of rage and the way of her stride and march defined dominance in her tracks.

She can’t trust anyone. As she spits out the blood in her mouth, she thought of a plan.

Not even Harris can be her friend anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Review and shit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: At one point, I thought about having a youtube channel or even uploading me singing steven universe songs to my tumblr.
> 
> One, I am not good at entertaining.
> 
> Two, I don’t sing good.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is a little skip, it’s now somewhere around wintertime and Rupphire is still together.
> 
> Jasper conflict soon.

  The weather has gotten colder, prisoners come in and out, and fights still go on, even if the weather is unbearable.

Johnson stays inside, but she was still wearing her dark blue puff-jacket and her light blue uniform as usual.

There was a little snow and cold winds through the air.

Harris was finally wearing her orange jumpsuit normally and wearing a grey sweater over, though it wasn’t helping.

The last thing the prison paid for is the electricity, so it was warm where Harris was. She was in an electrician workplace, since she got moved. She now walks around with a toolbelt around her waist most of the time and goes around fixing things.

She gets paid a little more and gets tired more often, being able to sleep better at night. She also has a reason to stay in Johnson’s office sometimes and pretend to be fixing something.

And right now, that’s where Harris is.

“Maybe it’s best to stay away from Scott,” Johnson advised.

“What makes you sure?” Harris was sitting Indian-style on the floor, pretty much at Johnson’s lap, eating half the chocolate bar she was gifted. Johnson was turned in a way that she can rest her right arm on her desk.

“She’s been acting weird for the past two months.” Johnson remembered seeing the large teen. No smile and no interaction. Ever.

“I don’t really go up to other prisoners to talk, really. I just let them come to me.”  
Johnson raised an eyebrow, even though that was useless because Harris can’t see that happening, “I get a feeling you going crazy from the program is the real you.”  
“You could say that. I’m protective of those I lo—

Harris coughs, getting the word “love” out of her mind, “those I care a lot about.”  
“That’s very admirable.” Johnson smiles, “Do you ever have your hair down?”  
Harris has always had her ponytail, despite weather.

“Of course, when I shower,” Harris finishes her chocolate, “But you’re not allowed to watch, miss counselor.”  
“I wouldn’t watch, Ruby,” Johnson pokes the other’s forehead, “I just want to see what it looks like down.”  
“ _Sure,_ ” Harris rolled her eyes, “I use to only wear a headband around my head in high school, but in college, I just started doing this, I guess.”  
“It fits you, though.” Johnson compliments.  
“Thanks,” Harris grins from ear-to-ear.

Harris looks to her left, towards where to hallway window and entrance is. The blinds were closed.

“Do you want to sit down on something that’s not the floor?” Johnson asks, her neck hurting from looking down so much.

“This is comfortable.” Harris rests her head on the counselor’s leg.  
Johnson felt lucky that no one has barged in just yet.  
“Well, you can sit in my chair,” Johnson offers.

“Boy, would I!” Harris lights up. It’s a damn comfy-looking chair.

Johnson giggles and stands up, Harris getting up faster. The two were body-to-body, somewhat awkward, but they managed to switch positions and Harris sit on the chair.

Harris sighs, very satisfied, “This is relaxing as fuck.”  
“That’s why I sit on it, Harris.”  
“And I thought those chairs were comfortable.” Harris points at the two black chairs on the other side of the desk.

Johnson nodded, seeing a cuter side of this “vile and disgusting thing.”  
“Come here,” Harris had her arms stretched out.  
“What?” Johnson cocks her head.  
“Come here,” Harris repeats, “No one is going to see, hug me?”  
Harris made a really adorable and toothy smile that Johnson couldn’t look away from.  
Johnson beams and gives in to the offer.  
Harris was lower and her arms went around the counselor’s waist and Johnson’s arms went around the inmate’s neck.

Looking down and looking up at each other, it lead to an innocent and child-like laughs from both parties.

Harris was quite firm and Johnson was quite gentle, but Johnson started to have a tighter hug on the other the longer they did it.

A knock goes off on the door.

The two lets go of each other and goes back to how they were, but Harris went under the table, hiding.

“Come in!” Johnson cleared her throat of phlegm.

The door opens and it was Smiley.

“Hey kiddo!” Smiley was, well, smiling, “How you holding up? It’s cold and all.”  
“I’m fine, sir,” Johnson smiles up at the dark-skinned man.  
“That’s good,” Smiley sits in one of the chairs, “It’s been about, what, three months? How are you liking it here?”  
“It’s nice here, I like working here.” Johnson suddenly felt something running up her thighs, “I love talking to everyone.”  
Johnson reaches under her desk and hold onto the hands trying to tease her.

“That’s good! I love stopping fights and demanding orders to people.”  
“I see.” Johnson grips onto the hands tighter.

“I’m here because I’m looking for Harris. She needs to fix some things.”  
“I have no idea, sir.” Johnson shook her head.

“Oh well,” Smiley stands up, “I’ll see you later, Johnson. Keep up the good work!”  
Once Smiley leaves and the door closes, Johnson went off—

“Ruby, don’t do that!”

“But Sapphire.”  
“Stop it,” Johnson said with a solid seriousness.  
“Sorry,” Harris pouted.  
Johnson sighs and rolls her chair back, so Harris can get out.

“Don’t be sorry,” Johnson rested her right elbow on the armrest of her chair.

Harris licked her lips, “Is it too late to ask for a temporary leave?”  
“Not really, but why after three months?”  
“We’ve been together longer, you know,” Harris shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know when you’re comfortable.”  
‘How considerate,” Johnson crossed her legs, “Maybe… I have no idea.”  
“I’m gonna go, though,” Harris cracks her knuckles, “I’ll see you later.”  
“Yeah,” Johnson agrees and stands up, an inch taller than Harris, but it was hardly noticeable, and pecks the inmate’s lips for a split second.

  Harris leaves, speedwalking to wherever it may be, the tools jingling around. She sees Scott on the way, who was sitting under a shaded area with some benches under it, deathglaring her like a motherfucker, and in that moment, she has never felt more uncomfortable until now.

She continues on her way, heading to Building C. It was going to be a _long_ day.

  Apparently, Smiley just needed her to fix a table lamp and told her about a ceiling light in gym. She liked the job, she gets to walk around with a reason and has better reasons to stay inside of Johnson’s office, but Scott has been giving really dirty looks at her.

As she goes into the gym, there was more people inside, since there’s snow. The broken light was somewhere that nobody was near, because it’s too dark for the officers’ liking.

She just does it by herself, not acknowledging Tail’s or Wheeler’s glares.

It wasn’t too hard to fix, other than the blaring light shining into her face.

Now technically, her job is done, once it’s dinner, she can either go to Johnson or go shower.

She goes to Building-A, Scott still giving a menacing stare, and talked to Miller.

“I’m done for the day, Garnet.” Harris starts unbuckling the belt.

“How are you and Johnson?” The British-voice asked, not looking her way.  
“Fine,” Harris answers as she places the tools on the paper-filled desk.  
“Only fine?”  
“Well, I can’t say much, there’s a camera in here, I know it.”  
“Good, I need you two to have a good relationship with your counselor.” Miller spins in her chair to the inmate and stands up. “Come with me, Harris.”  
 Following the six-foot woman outside, they talked about that subject.

“Have you two thought about the temporary leave?” Miller crosses her arms.

“We talked about it today, but we have no idea.”  
“You should really consider it.” Miller suggests, “I should be punishing you two for knowing this information, but you two are great for each other. I know there’s a strong chemistry.”  
“It’s mostly her who needs to think about it. I’m down to take some temporary leave and be with her.”  
“I know it’s a bad feeling to convince her to basically take you out of this place, but you need more quality time as a couple.”  
“I’ll try… Also, Scott has been giving me dirty looks as of late.”  
“I’ll see what I can do for you. And promise me that you’ll talk to her. She also looks stressed.”

“I’ll go right now.”  
  Harris rushed to the counseling office, where Johnson decided to lock her door, keep her blinds closed, and turn off the lights.

She decided maybe a little fun by herself would be nice while she has this time to herself. She hasn’t naked, hell no, she was more in a very uncomfortable yet it works position in her chair. Her left hand was gripping her armrest and her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Her mouth opening wider as she reaches her very peak.

Why is she doing this?

Well, Harris is a jerk.

Harris comes by, but she notices right away that the lights were off. She knocks impatiently, wondering if she’s gone or not.

She pressed her ear to the door, hearing some shuffling and coughing. Then quick footsteps and the lights turn on.  
The door opens and Johnson looked sweaty and her eyes were wide-open. Her bangs out of her face.

“What were you doing in there?” Harris blinked a few times.

“Nothing, I was trying to sleep,” Johnson fixed her bangs that were sticking to her forehead.

“Are you sure? You’re sweating like crazy.”  
“Y-yeah!” Johnson replied with a smile.

“May I come in?” Harris really doubting.  
“Yes, you may.”  
The room itself is hot, so she had to be doing something more than sleeping.

“Well, I want to tell you more on why I think me getting some temporary leave will be a good idea.”  
“Oh?” Johnson was intrigued, “Like what?”  
“I haven’t left this prison in a year, I want to know what it’s like to shower by myself, I want to eat good food for once, I want to wear things that isn’t grey or orange, I want to watch TV, I want to watch Netflix, I want to sleep in a comfortable bed, and I want us to spend more time together, Sapphire. Alone and not in this confined room.”  
Johnson sighs, her heart still racing from trying to please herself for five minutes, “That sounds like great reasons.”  
“Is that sarcasm?”  
“No,” Johnson shakes her head, still stuck in a daze of edging, “I honestly think so.”

“You look really fucked up right now, Sapphire.”  
“I’m fine, I was trying to sleep.”  
“Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m so sleepy and tired and shit. I just type and type now. Because my school gave the students little laptops and we use them ALL THE TIME.
> 
> Review and shit.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: When I think of my characters in this story, I think in the style of tumblr user, futagosa.

  Harris was in the shower, surrounded by other women, of course, but now she’s used to it. She hasn’t gotten the leave yet, since Johnson still wanted to think about it.

Harris was now at a point that she didn’t care if she walked around naked. She walks around the large showeroom in her flipflops so her feet doesn’t get whatever fungus may be on that floor and her towel slung on her shoulders.

She does get stared at, sure, but she does have a nice body, so who wouldn’t stare?

There’s always one officer watching out, which was also uncomfortable at first, but Harris got used to that too. She hasn’t exactly shaven in a year, so she was stared at for that reason too.

Today happened to be the day that Johnson gets to go there.

“Building A should be done, though,” Smiley guessed, “They hate me going in there, so you go in alone. I’m sure maybe Quartz is in there or someone.”  
“You don’t have to do this, sir. I went in there when it was empty before.”  
“Yeah, but you have to see everything at least once, you know?”  
“Yes, after 3 months.”  
“Well, head on in.”  
Johnson does as she is told. She’s greeted by heat and steam, which means hot water isn’t so scarce.

“Hello Johnson.”  
Smiley said Quartz, but it was Miller.

“Good afternoon, Officer Miller.” Johnson greets, formally, “Officer Smiley said Ms. Quartz would be in here, but it’s you.”  
“She went home early to take care of her family.” Miller explained, “What brings you here?”  
“Well, I’ve been here for a while now and I haven’t seen everything yet. So, Officer Smiley took me here.”  
“Well, there’s nothing much to see, I usually don’t look because seeing my own cousin in there is creepy.”  
Johnson gulped.  
“Which by the way, you should say hi to her.”  
“N-no, I’m good, thank you. I can talk to her tomorrow.” Johnson tried to avoid it, but Miller had a huge grin on her face.

Johnson sighs and puffs out her chest.

She walks in there, nervous and heart racing.  
Her eyes gravitated to the naked ebony body. She was frozen in her spot.

Harris was brushing her teeth, still naked with her towel on her shoulders.

They made eye contact, which was awkward.

Harris spits into the sink, “May I help you, Ms. Johnson?”  
“Miller told me to say hi…” Johnson fiddled with her thumbs.

“Well, good afternoon.” Harris rinsed her mouth with the sink water.

“You don’t… you don’t cover yourself?”  
“Nope,” Harris wipes her mouth with the towel, “I have no reason to.”  
Johnson clears her throat.

“You stare a lot,” Harris grabs her clothes that she left by the sink.  
“I do?” Johnson felt her face burn and possible becoming really red, “I’m gonna go.”  
She dashed out of there at the speed of light and once she’s outside, Smiley was there and gave her a weird look.

“You okay, Johnson?”  
“I’m fine.” Johnson lied.

  The next day, Johnson was still awestruck by what she saw.

She still had to wrap her mind around it and how casual Harris was about the entire situation.

She buttons the last button on her blue uniform and takes a deep breath.

  Harris felt rather proud of herself.

Seeing Johnson so flustered and unable to speak was the highlight of her night. She smiles to herself; poor Johnson.

In the next cell over, Scott had trouble sleeping. She hasn’t slept since after her near death experience, she really was acting too nice in this place. She had white wrap around her arm and her eyes have been glassy and lost the shine it once had. Harris should go see her, but she was never one to do that.

  Later, after roll call, Harris goes straight to Johnson’s office.

The snow wasn’t around anymore, but it was still freezing cold wind going through the air.

Harris made sure most of her skin was covered in warmth, but her neck is still vulnerable.  
Inside Johnson’s office, it was more than warm enough on the inside. Johnson took off her jacket and placed it on her chair. She and Harris haven’t agreed to it yet, but she was writing in a temporary leave form.

A loud knock can be heard.

“Come in!” Johnson called out. The door opens, the hinge squeaking for a second, and it was Harris.

“Good morning, Saffy.” Harris greeted, absentminded about the nickname.

“Good morning, Ruby,” Johnson greets back, “Saffy, huh?”  
“Huh?” Harris had a confused look, “Oh! Sorry, was that weird? It sounded nicer in my head.”  
“It’s cute,” Johnson smiled, “I like it. But what you pulled off yesterday was not okay.”  
“I was just in the shower.” Harris argued.  
“I know you were, but you’re just so… so—

Johnson was tongue-tied.

“So what?” Harris persuaded.  
The blinds were open, so Harris can’t pull a stunt this time.

“So…! UGH!” Johnson grunted.

“Are you frustrated with me?”  
“I’M SO SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED BECAUSE OF YOU!”  
Johnson covers her mouth.

Harris looks out the window behind her, checking if anyone is coming because they heard that or anyone nearby heard it.

“I mean, yeah… I’m really angry.”  
Harris chuckles.

“This isn’t funny,” Johnson didn’t have a point in covering her bright red blush on her cheeks.

“You can tell me about it,” Harris scoots her chair closer to the desk, resting her arms on it, “I won’t laugh, promise.”  
Johnson sighs, “Promise?”  
Johnson holds out her pinky finger.

“Promise,” Harris hooks her pinky around the other’s.  
And so, Johnson goes on about when she went home after her first day, she had the most intense orgasm thinking about her and that yesterday she was actually masturbating in this very room.

“I’m flattered, Sapphire.” Harris smiles.

Johnson huffs, “I’m so embarrassed…”  
“What’re you doing there, though?” Harris was looking at the paper.

“Writing this temporary leave for you.”  
“For me? Without asking me again?”  
“I already told you what I do to myself, so we can’t really back out now.”  
“Sounds to me that all we’re going to do is fuck.”  
“If you want it to be that way, it just might.”

Harris smirks, “Then write away, boss.”  
  During breakfast, Harris sat alone, Scott and Kerman were somewhere else, probably eating with each other.  
Harris couldn’t stop thinking about how Johnson enjoys thinking about her in such a way. Harris avoided thoughts like those, because she never saw Johnson as one to actually have the desire.  
She drinks her water, still wondering what being at Johnson’s home will be like.

Suddenly something wet hits the side of her face. It was cold and some got into her ear. Harris turns and it was Scott, holding the brown-colored cup in her hand, towering over her.  
“Scott, what the fuck?” Harris stands up and tries to dry herself.

Before Harris could even react, Scott’s white-colored fist hurled at her face, resulting in a black-out.

  Johnson was in her office, hearing a commotion outside. She rushes out and into the cafeteria.

Inmates everywhere, surrounding and encircling a corner of the large dining, some were even standing on tables to see what’s going on.

Officers like Miller, Diamond, and Wheeler were grabbing inmates left right and center.

Johnson runs out and saw a fire alarm. It was covered by a glass cover, locked by a key. She rushes to open it.

Out of pure panic and fear, she pulls the alarm. The loud and blaring alarm goes off and setting water out.

The sprinklers showered everybody in the cafeteria, causing uproar of screams and yells for it to stop.

Johnson was hyperventilating and can’t believe she did that.

  “THAT WAS A FUCKING STUNT YOU PULLED IN THERE, JOHNSON!” It was Gates who was yelling; her blonde hair falling out of the slick-back hairstyle.

Every officer was in Building-A’s office. Or, Miller’s office.

“I apologize for what I did. I worked with what I’m good at.”  
“USING WATER!?”  
“Yes, ma’am.”

Miller, Diamond, and Wheeler were still drying their hair with towels provided to them. All their hair now flat.  
“But that was a good idea, kid.” Smiley intervenes, “Gates, this ended a lot better than it could’ve.”  
“Wha—??”  
Gates looks back and forth between the young woman and the older man.

“Miller, do something!” Gates said between her teeth.

Miller looks, her glasses off, revealing heterochromia iridium, one blue iris and one hazel, “Good work, Johnson. You stopped a fight.”  
“There was a fight?”  
“Yes, Scott acted up. Harris was out the moment the first punch was thrown, seeing that she wasn’t fighting back. Because she would fight back, despite rules.”  
Johnson hummed and gulped hard.

“Can you check on her, Johnson?” Miller asks.  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
  Johnson walked to the nurse’s office which was actually a part of the dining/counseling/phone calling/commissary.

That building is a mess, I swear.

Inside, it was still drying up, so she was careful walking through. The inside of the office must be soaking too.

So that was quite a stunt she pulled.

She goes to the office, which the window was closed.  
The door opens, a woman with dark brown skin and long black hair. She had her long white lab coat on and under it, a blue-collared shirt with khaki slacks. She looked rather tired and stressed.

“May I help you?” She greets.

“I’m here to see the inmate.” Johnson replies.

“Be careful where you step.”

Johnson was allowed in, careful with how she walks.

“She’s still asleep, but she’s well.” The doctor sits down in the same kind of office chair Johnson has, “Maybe check in on her tomorrow.”  
“I will, ma’am.”

Johnson looks at the limp body on the rather comfy-looking bed.

She was sleeping peacefully. Johnson could only imagine the hits she took.  
“Thank you, please take care of her.” Johnson lastly says, before leaving.

“Wait,” the doctor stops her, “You strangely care a lot about this inmate.”  
Johnson stood silently.

“That’s the first time I heard a worker say that.”  
“Well, I’m just being polite, ma’am.”  
“Right,” the older woman looked at her, narrowly.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, ma’am.” Then Johnson slightly rushes out.

The doctor looks at Harris, who was still passed out.

She hums. What’s the deal between these two?


	16. Chapter 16

  Johnson came to work extra early. Which meant she did not have to have to be searched for any metal that morning. She goes to her office right away, placing her bag of snacks and other items down on her chair, and went out again. She walked to another part of the same building, where the little nurse’s office was.  
She saw the light shining through the open hall window in the dark hallway and walks to it.

She didn’t know how long a doctor stays, but she was for sure that business hours weren’t this long.

“Dr. Maheswaran?” Johnson peers through the open square.

“I’m just waiting for her to wake up,” the exhausted-looking woman said, “But, you’re here early. Are you affiliated with her at all?”  
“N-no, I’m just the counselor for the building she’s in.”  
“Right,” the doctor said, “Well, you can stay if you want to. I’m going home to sleep, I’ll call in the nurse.”  
“You trust me?”  
“Well, yes, Miss “I’m just a counselor for her building.’”

Johnson nods, “Sure. I have nothing else to do.”  
The doctor stands and goes to a cupboard opposite of the room, opening the white cupboard, she takes out her black purse.

“See you tomorrow, Ms. Johnson.”  
“Have a nice rest, ma’am.”

  Once the doctor leaves, Johnson goes into the office, closing the door behind her. The clicking of the door shutting completely was almost nerve-racking.

Johnson sits in the black office chair; the chair squeaks.

She was feeling slightly awkward for basically watching Harris sleep. She looks around the room, the light is brighter than it should be, the white walls reflecting it, and the shiny, grey flooring. She plays with her thumbs, wondering if Harris will ever wake up soon.

She stands up and shuts the window. There was a metal handle at the top, it was a metal covering that was slightly loud.

Harris hums, possibly still sleeping.

Johnson looks behind, but disappointed that Harris was still in the same position.

Harris’s face starts to scrunch up and her eyebrows furrow. Johnson gets up again and checks on the inmate.

She gently placed her hands on the woman’s face. She watched the inmate’s eyes start to open and blink repeatedly.

“Sapphire, what are you do—

Johnson withdrew her hands and said, “I was looking after you. The doctor was here, but she looked tired, so she told me to stay.”  
“What time is it?” Harris slowly sat up.

“It’s about 5 AM.”

“Why are you here right now? You don’t get here until 7, right?”  
“Right, but I was worried about you.”  
Harris smiled, but flinches at a sharp pain in on her cheek.  
“I just remember seeing Scott…” Harris places her hand on her cheek.

“She’s in the SHU.” Johnson replies, “Do you want an ice pack?”  
“No, I can handle it.” Harris cleared her throat, “I should go back to my cell.”  
Johnson nodded.

They didn’t move from their spots.  
“There’s a camera in here,” Harris looked at the corner nearest to the door.

“Can it hear voices or noise?”  
“No, I’m pretty sure it’s just visual. People don’t really watch it, the guy who does it is always asleep whenever I see him.”  
“Where is he?”  
“Somewhere in the front office building,” Harris gets off the bed.  
“Should I walk you to your building?”  
“Actually, I want to stay in your office.” Harris had a teasing little smirk on her face.

“Um…” Johnson looks back and forth between the closed door and the woman.

“Y-you don’t have to, it was just an idea.”  
“No, let’s go.” Johnson grabs the inmate’s larger and rougher hand.

Johnson goes up to the door, but turns the lights off first.

She walked slowly out, Harris followed and holding onto the counselor’s hand tightly. Their footsteps were inaudible.

It was almost pitch black, but Johnson was able to guide her way to the counselor hallway. They have to keep the lights off inside the office.

  Inside of the office, Johnson closes the door, the door did not squeak and she didn’t let it click. She locks it, hearing the click.

“We have to keep the lights off?”                                 
“Yeah, I’m sorry if you wanted to see my face or something.” Johnson joked.

“Your hands are cold, though,” Harris said, still holding on.

“Oh! Sorry,” Johnson let go, “I get that a lot.”  
Harris’s were dry at first, but it slower heated up and started sweating.

The two stood awkwardly, so Johnson checked her desk.

The desktop computer, the keyboard, maybe even a piece of paper?

Johnson searched her desk blindly and her hands touching every part of the desk.

She then feels a body against her back. It was warm against her and felt arms around her waist.

“R-Ruby…” Johnson was taken aback, but she didn’t it want to stop.

Harris’s heart raced. She moved her hand to move the blue hair on the left to the right.

She started to kiss and lightly nibble on Johnson’s ear and neck.

Johnson couldn’t react so loudly, as much as she wanted to. She gasped and moaned and her legs were going weak.

Johnson grabbed the strong arms around her and tried to get out of the grip.

Harris loosens her hug and pulls away from the neck.

Johnson turns around, pulling Harris as close as possible, connecting their lips together. The two women’s lips were steady. The room was quiet and it was only the sound of their lips moving together. Johnson’s arms were around broad shoulders and Harris’s around the other’s curvy hips.

Harris moved the blue-haired woman back into the table, causing Johnson to jump slightly. She pulls away, wondering what was happening.  
“Sorry, that didn’t go as planned.” Harris chuckles nervously.

Johnson giggled at the attempt. She was sandwiched between the desk and Harris, so she did sit on the brown desk. Her legs were spread, on either side of Harris. Sitting on the desk didn’t change her height drastically, but Harris did tower over her slightly.

They crash their lips together again, this time, more heated and more passionate. Harris loved the feeling of Johnson’s full and plump lips against her lips; she did, however, feel bad about having prison food taste and dryness.

Harris managed to slip her tongue into Johnson’s mouth. Johnson gasped, but she quickly acted on fighting against it. Fighting for dominance and the upper hand.

Johnson’s hands were roaming around, but they made it to the end of Harris’s grey sweater. She lifted the sweater up, trying to get it off. Harris pulls away, allowing Johnson to take the sweater off. Johnson gets it off and throws it to somewhere in the room. She continues to strip the inmate, quickly and with eagerness in her eyes.

Once she took off the white wifebeater shirt, Harris had her orange jumpsuit at her waist. Johnson let her hands feel Harris abdomen. Her touch was warm, no longer the cold Harris held, gently feeling the muscular body. Outlining her abs and feeling her stomach move as she breathed.

Harris placed her hands on Johnson’s cheeks and pulled her in for another passionate kiss.

Then, the light from the hallway turns on. The blinds were closed, but it shined through, dimly illuminating the room.

Johnson pulls away once more and then her eyes widen. Harris wasn’t wearing anything on top. She assumed a bra was there, since she didn’t attempt to feel it. Her face became burning hot and she couldn’t think properly.

“We should stop now, huh?” Harris looked a little let down that that’s how it ended.

“We don’t have to…” Johnson made out, “If you think it’s the safest thing to do.”  
“Well, you should be the one with the morals, Sapphire.” Harris crossed her arms over her chest. She was smirking.

Johnson cleared her throat, “Just get dressed again.”  
Harris chuckles and then went to find her clothes again.

Johnson gets off the desk, her legs a little wobbly from being nervous. Harris’s back was turned to the counselor as she put her wifebeater on again. She starts to put on her orange jumpsuit again.

Johnson coughs, “Should I turn in the temporary leave now?”  
“Yes, ma’am,” Harris replied as she puts on her sweater, “What did you put in the reasons?”  
“I actually had to call a friend of mine to come pick you up,” Johnson says, “She didn’t mind me asking to get you. And she’s actually going through some things right now, so get ready to see her, okay?”

“Okay,” Harris takes note of that.

So, just stay in here until breakfast.” Johnson turns on her light, grateful to finally see Harris again.

Johnson sits on the desk again, patting the spot to her left, as she looked at Harris. There was enough space for the inmate to sit there.

Harris does so.  
“So… Was that fun for you?” Harris was now worried about Johnson’s comfort.

Johnson smiled, “Of course. It’s been on my mind for a while now. That has been fulfilled.”  
Harris smiles too, “I’m glad I did okay for a… first time?”  
“I don’t remember you ever saying you were inexperienced.”  
“I am, I’m sorry that my kisses are really bad.” Harris licked her lips.

“I never said they were bad, what made you think that?”  
“I know it’s not pleasant tasting the prison food in my mouth. And my lips are always dry.”  
“All you have to do is ask,” Johnson reaches into her pocket and takes out her chapstick. It was white, since she must’ve took the plastic label off, so the flavor was a surprise, “And your kisses are not bad, I like them.”  
Harris takes the white stick, uncaps it, and uses it herself.

“Feel better?”  
“Yes, actually,” Harris gives the chapstick back, “Now my kisses are a little better.”  
“Want to find out?” Johnson leans in.

Harris goes in and kisses Johnson’s full lips.

It was an innocent kiss this time, completely different from earlier.

Harris was actually the one that felt nervous this time. She did have genuine smile.

Johnson did too, completely forgetting that just yesterday, Harris was knocked on her ass by whom she thought was a friend.

“I can’t wait until you see the outside again.” Johnson admits.

“I can’t wait too.” Harris agreed, “I have a question.”  
“Sure, what is it?”  
“You said you have two moms, right?”  
“Right.”  
“So how did you came to be?”

“I was born here in America, not in the Philippines, I recall my parents being here for a year when they decided to start a family. I remember the first time I met him, I thought he would be Filipino, but he’s actually Samoan and African, he’s a close friend of my moms. I saw him a few months ago, before I got this job.”  
“That’s cool,” Harris had a look of interest, “You just say you’re Filipino?”

“Yeah, that’s just easier to do,” Johnson answered honestly, “He’s actually kind of similar to Officer Smiley.”

Harris laughs slightly, just the thought of Smiley being her dad.

“But he isn’t your dad, right?”  
“No, but I consider him my very close best friend.”  
“I see.”  
The bell then rings.

_DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

“Well,” Harris gets off the desk, “Time for breakfast.”  
“See you later?”  
“Maybe,” Harris smiles and leaves.

Johnson thought they would share a goodbye kiss.

But honestly?

They have kissed enough today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I call this chapter, “How Many Things can Joey Stuff into One Chapter?”
> 
> Again, there is no set schedule for these to be up, but I’ve noticed that they go up on usually Wednesdays and Sundays. I kind of lost that “weird ass shit” humor from Hyper, Much? but I guess I live with it.
> 
> Might be a chapter tomorrow, since I have no school, yay!
> 
> So, watch out for either Chapter 17 of this story or THREE CHAPTERS of Still Hyper, Huh? Or maybe, possibly, a new story! Who knows, really?
> 
> Until then,
> 
> Review and shit.


	17. Chapter 17

  Later that day, Harris was repeatedly told by both Miller and Quartz to just hang with Johnson.

Which is near impossible, because she can’t hog her _all day._

“Does your face still hurt?” Miller asked.

Miller and Harris were outside, near Building-A.

“Everything still hurts,” Harris rubbed her shoulder.

“That’s why I said no work for you today,” Miller fixed her sunglasses, “Also, did you turn in the temporary leave?”  
“Yeah, this morning.”  
“Good job, I wish the best of luck. You get to leave tomorrow.”  
“Yeah…” Harris looked solemn.

“What’s wrong?”  
“It’s about Scott. She attacked me.”  
“I know. A bit ago, she herself was attacked with a shank and Johnson stopped that fight. I think she went after you because you look like an easy target and knew you wouldn’t hit her right away.”  
Harris hummed.  
“She’ll be in the SHU for a _long_ time,” Miller crossed her arms, “But Johnson basically saved your life. You should thank her.”  
“I will,” Harris smiled.

Miller smiled back, “That’s a new one.”  
“Huh?”  
“You haven’t smiled that big ever since you got here.”  
“Oh, well… I’m happy, I guess. Not something you’d hear in prison.”  
“Did something happen between you and her? Or is it just going outside?”  
“I don’t kiss and tell, Garnet,” Harris started to walk away.  
“Where are you going?” Miller had an impressed look behind her glasses.

“Going to Johnson’s, Officer Miller!” Harris turned around, acting obedient again.

  Harris then walks to the counselor’s office, feeling the winter breeze on her ears. The sweater she was wearing was surprisingly keeping her warm. She still felt the small pain in her cheek as she went.

  With Johnson, she was bundled in her warm office with a small yellow bag of chips in her hand.

An inmate recently left her office and she took the bag out once they left.

Someone knocks three times on the door.

Johnson hides the bag of chips under her desk, “Come in!”  
The door opens and it was only Harris.

“Oh,” Johnson reveals the chips, “Hello Ruby.”  
“You thought I was someone else?” Harris sits in her usual spot across from Johnson.

“Well yeah,” Johnson faces the open side of the chips to Harris, “Want one?”  
Harris digs into the bag and grabs three broken chips.

“I just got the classic flavor, since I didn’t know which was your favorite.”  
“I like the spicy or hot, but these are good.”  
The two then ate in peace. Crunching noises filling the room.

“Thanks for breaking up the fight, Sapphire.” Harris said after swallowing.

Johnson’s covered eyes looked at her, confused.  
“Or stopped the attack,” Harris rephrased, “Miller told me.”  
“You’re welcome,” Johnson crumbles the bag and throws it into the small trash bin next to her desk, “I turned on the sprinklers.”  
“No way, you wouldn’t do it.”  
“If I can get in-between a fight that involved a shank, I can pull a fire alarm.” Johnson slightly bragged.

“Whoa, I missed a lot while I was asleep.”  
“I’m just doing my job, Ruby.” Johnson smirks.  
“That’s pretty hot…”

Harris had a look of excitement on her face.

“I’m pretty badass,” Johnson flexed her arms, even though you can’t see any muscle through her sleeve-covered arms.

Harris chuckles.

Johnson laughs cutely, covering her mouth with her hands.

“You’re so cute.” Harris compliments.

Johnson calms down, just to have that sink in.

“Boy, it’s hot in here,” Johnson chuckles, now slightly embarrassed and shy.

“Yeah,” Harris was at the same level of emotion, “I should take off my sweater, huh?”  
“That’s a good idea,” Johnson gets up and goes to her file cabinet.

Harris does so, as quick as possible, so she won’t get stuck.

However, that only made her more stuck.

Johnson turns around again and giggles, “Need help?”  
“No, I got it!” Harris was still struggling as she said this.

Johnson goes up to the inmate and helps her anyway.  
Harris wriggled like a worm as the sweater was being lifted off.

Once it was off, her dark, curly hair became a mess.

“Sorry,” Johnson tried to fix it, but it was impossible.

“It’s okay, I can do it,” Harris leaned back so Johnson could stop.

“This is the 2nd time I’ve messed up today.” Johnson went back to sit in her spin-y chair again.

“When was the first?” Harris asked. She takes the hairtie out of her hair, letting the curls fall down on her face.

Johnson stayed quiet. She still couldn’t believe that on same desk, they were making out, and _she_ was stripping down Harris. Her mess-up was just losing the upper-hand she had.

“Nothing,” Johnson changed the subject.

Harris fixed her hair up again, but she had a questioning look on her face.

She went with it, though; Johnson is still a worker.

“Well,” Harris sat Indian style, crossing her legs as comfortable as possible, “I want to know more about you. That thing I asked from earlier.”  
“Sure,” Johnson was grateful that the subject changed, “What’d you want to know?”  
“So you came to be through insemination, right?” Harris asks.

“That’s what my mom told me,” Johnson replied, “The one that delivered me.”  
“So they just asked him?”  
“Pretty much, they’ve known him for a while and he has a lot of admirable traits. They told him he didn’t have to stay around or let him know he was a big help to my parents. But, he said he wanted to be a part of my life. Be my babysitter and my teacher.”  
“That’s so cool,” Harris leaned in, very intrigued.  
“He’s really cool,” Johnson smiled, “Can you tell me more about your family?”  
“There isn’t much to say. I had one mom and one dad. My mom wanted a feminine daughter, but my dad kept hogging me around when I was little, I ended up liking whatever he liked. My mom was proud of me, though. Now… I don’t think I’m even family anymore. They disowned me once I came in here. I was sure that I was going to no one after I finished my sentence here. I would just go back to jail. Maybe Miller, but I didn’t want to bother her with me not being able to get a job. I feel hope now. I never thought I would be happy in a place like this. I didn’t even know I was even likable.”  
Johnson smiled contently, “You are likable. You’re so sweet and… you sure tease me a lot.”  
“Hey, I like your reactions.” Harris smiled back, goofily.

Johnson shook her head and stood up. She went to the window and closes the blinds.

“Um, Sapphire…” Harris was confused.

Johnson grabs the inmate by her orange collar and plants a deep kiss. Harris was unprepared and caught off-guard. She started to return it soon enough, still not understanding why she would do this.  
Johnson pulls away with a pop. Harris was crosseyed and dazed.

“I can be surprising too,” Johnson said with confidence.

Harris mumbles.

Well, tomorrow will be interesting, huh Harris?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I guess my schedule is sort of like Wednesdays and Sundays, late a night for me, I dunno about any of you.
> 
> Maybe there will be some NSFW next chapter. Maybe not. It’s a weak point, much like doing this Human AU. But, until then.
> 
> Review and shit.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm writing some of this in school, which is dangerous.  
> Also OC in this chapter. Based off a friend of mine.  
> Enjoy.

 

Today was the day. Harris was sleepless that night and Johnson couldn't hold all her excitement in. In Johnson's home, she jumped about, she ran around, she cheered in joy; not thinking for a second that Harris was an inmate. It was Monday again; blue uniform, Johnson.

Harris herself couldn't help it either. She was trying to hide all her smiles and keep it all bottled up until she and Johnson had some alone time. Outside in her home this time, not her stuffy office. They planned out that they won't see each other until after she was done with work; which is around nighttime. The inmate, lying in her uncomfortable hunk of rock called a "bed," couldn't wait to actually sleep in a  _real_ bed. Or actually shower alone for once. Or eat real food. Whatever it was, it was most likely better than however it is here.

The morning bell rings.

"RISE AND SHINE, INMATES!" Boomed the officers' voices.

Johnson went to her office, quick on her feet and surprisingly energetic, only to be met by Gates.

"Morning," Gates greeted. The tan woman was drinking out of a coffee cup.

"Good morning, Ms. Gates." Johnson greeted back with a bright smile.

"That's different. How are you so chipper this time around? It's Monday." Gates had a suspicious glare on her face.

"Oh nothing, ma'am." Johnson said, smiling with all teeth.

Gates groans, "I'm onto you, Johnson."  
The older woman left, leaving Johnson feeling a little uneasy.

* * *

With Harris, she was met with Miller; who had a "I'm proud of you" look.

"What's up with you?" Harris crossed her arms. She looked up at the dark brown-skinned woman.

"Oh nothing, you little sweetie pie." Miller teased.

Harris's cheeks burned at "sweetie pie."

"Yeah yeah," Harris turned her head away.

"Well, come on," Miller said, "I'll escort you."

Harris remembered that she had to ride in the white van she had to ride in when she first arrived. They drop her off at another station to meet whoever it may be. In this case, it was Johnson's friend.

Miller walked Harris to the front office.

"Do you know how this works?"

"Nope," Harris replied, looking straight ahead.

"We give the same clothes from when you first came here," Miller explained, "And then drop you off at the nearest police station. So, someone can pick you up, whoever it may be. Who is picking you up?"

They stopped at the closed red door that says "Departure" in bold black.

"Um... Sapphire's friend."

"I see," Miller smiles, "Calling her by her first name now?"

"I've done it for a while."

* * *

It was only the morning, but Johnson's heart raced with excitement and experiencing anxiety for night to strike.

She sat in her office, legs shaking and palms sweating.

What could her and Harris possibly do? The possibilities are endless, but then again, they've only been together for 3 months, maybe 4.  
Then again, they ALMOST HAD SEX IN HER OFFICE.  
Johnson couldn't get it out of her mind, now she's stuck in the quiet until someone who wasn't Harris decides to come.

She gets a phone call. It was doing a ringtone in her bag. Well, it doesn't hurt to get up, she thought.

Her phone was a rather large, bigger than her hand, touchscreen with a blue case to protect it.

She checks it, the ID saying "Amber."

"Hello?" Johnson answers.

"Hey!" The woman's voice said in excitement, "I'm here! I'm here to see your star-crossed lover!"

"Where the hell are you?" Johnson felt very uneasy hearing the loud voice.

"Still inside my car," the voice suddenly calm, "Of course I wouldn't say it in the police station, THE FUCK?!"

"I'm sorry, okay?! I'm still not over it!"

"I know, I know. Dating a prisoner, whoop-de-fucking-doo. You haven't been caught for the 3 months it's been going on."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have my guard down." Johnson was facing the door, just in case someone decides to walk in.

"Ha ha," the sarcastic and fake laugh commences, "Well, I'll wait here and keep you updated, okay?"

"Thank you. You're the best, but also the worst."

"You know you love me," Amber laughed, "Unless this girlfriend of yours took that from me too."

"Shut up," and then Johnson hangs up.

* * *

Harris hated having to do everything again. Having to get naked, squatting and coughing, and a bunch of other tests that required staying naked and having an officer stare at you the whole time. Not Miller, but another officer woman.  ***too lazy, nameless officer ftw***

She was wearing black basketball shorts, a loose red tank top, and white Jordan's when she first arrived to the prison; having to wear it again was almost like deja-vu.

However, maybe she  _never_ actually wearing a bra was a pretty bad decision. She was also given a grey jacket by Secretary Dewey, just to be nice. She wears it, it being really warm and comfortable, she was almost ready to go.

She sees Miller again, who was waiting outside of the changing room.

"It's almost like sending off my child to college," Miller said, "Except it's my cousin to out of prison."

"Not helping," Harris chuckles.

Miller chuckles as well, "This is it. Once you're in that van, three days of freedom. Be sure, it's a good experience."

"I will. Now, will you stop acting like my mom?"

"Sure," Miller holds her fist out. Harris goes straight for the fistbump.

"Off you go."

* * *

During Harris's ride, the officer that was driving tried to talk to her. The officer went on and on about her upcoming wedding and talking about her fiance.  
Harris didn't mind it, but Johnson was better to listen to. Like,  _WAY_ BETTER.  
And it didn't help that the ride was rather long. She couldn't help but wonder who this friend was. Harris completely trusts Johnson on this, but the curiosity can't be shaken off.

Right when Harris was going to fall asleep, the van stops a little abruptly, waking the sleepy inmate.

"Here we are, Harris," the officer said, "Just wait for whoever and you're on your way."

"Thanks for the ride," Harris said, awkwardly, and then opened the van door. She steps out, basically feeling free and actually breathing in fresh air. She closes the white van door behind her and goes inside the police department, hoping she won't have to wait too long.

And she was right.

"You're Ruuubyyy, right?" A shorter woman comes up to her. She stretched her tone in "Ruby," as if she's trying to remember her name.

"That's me," Harris nodded.

"Hi! It's cool to finally meet you! I'm Amber." Amber holds her hand out. She was only a mere 5 feet tall. She had shoulder length blonde hair, obviously dyed, because her light brown roots were showing in the most obvious way possibly. She was more on the chubby side and had really nice brown eyes. Her skin was pale and pink on her cheeks. She was wearing a black shirt with a skeletal print of a cat on it, blue skinny jeans, and black flats.

Harris grabs the smaller hand and shakes it, "Nice to meet you, Amber."

"Sapphire didn't say much about you," Amber starts, "I think she wanted us to get to know each other in person."

"That's very Sapphire," Harris said.

"Well, Sapph gave me her spare key, so off to her house!" Amber points to the other door, that lead to back parking.

Harris thought that Amber was rather energetic and more expressive in a  _crazier_ way, compared to Johnson.

* * *

Amber's car was a white Cube, which Harris always liked cars with a square exterior; she never knew why.

"You can sit shotgun," Amber starts her sentence, "But if you're more comfortable, you can sit in the back."

Harris would  _love_ to sit shotgun. It's been a year since.

The interior of the car was surprisingly roomy and smelled of freshly-cleaned laundry. The black leather seat felt cold to touch, but it was comforting. Amber had purple fuzzy dice hanging on her center rearview mirror.

"So," Amber starts the car, after buckling her seatbelt, which reminds Harris to do as well, "Tell me about you, Ruby."

"Well, what is there to say?"

"Um... Why are you in prison?"

"Just bad timing." That's the easiest explanation.

"I see," Amber starts to back out of the parking spot, "Why do you like Sapphire?"

Harris never actually thought about reasons why she liked her at all, the confession behind Building-D was all done in the heat of the moment.

"I'm just attracted to her," Harris simply replied, "She cares for me, she sure puts off a lot of things for me, I love her laugh..."  
She trailed off.

"Ruby, you need to calm your thirsty ass down," Amber joked, "You got plenty of time to have fun with her tonight."

"I know, sorry." Harris felt her cheeks burn.

"Hey, I get it," Amber smirks, "She had guys all over her in school. But she's so gay that she ignored them, you know?"

"Makes sense."

"And then, she always had crushes on girls, but they never liked her. The reason was always her eyes."

Harris didn't know what to say. One simple flaw?

"So, it's really cool that you guys are dating. It's like a movie or a TV show. A prisoner and the law together, like, that's crazy."

Amber continues, "SO! She then started to cover them with her bangs. Which is messed up, I think she's pretty, don't you?"

Harris had to stop herself from smiling. Of course she thought Johnson was pretty, more than that, but she didn't want to come off as too attached or probably obsessed.

"Of course," Harris answered, "It would be messed up if I didn't think of my girlfriend as pretty."

"RIGHT!" Amber said, smiling a toothy grin, "See, I approve of this relationship!"

Harris had to admit, the optimism was getting out of hand.

"Don't worry, my friend, I can tone down my personality."

"It's not that, but mind telling me about a certain problem you're going through right now?"

"Oh, well," Amber cleared her throat, "I'm switching between my mom's house and my grandparents' house. I have a lot of personal issues, you know? We cool, but that's some territory you aren't in yet."

"I got it," Harris stopped her rambling, "But, what am I going to do at Sapphire's house?"

"I know she wanted us to hang out, but I'm dropping you off. You keep the key and you can explore her house."

Harris didn't say anything, only looked ahead at the road.

* * *

With Johnson, she was jittery in her seat. The time sure passes slowly when Harris wasn't there to talk to her.

An inmate recently left, so she was now tapping her black pen on her desk. She couldn't even stand the thought of actually having Harris to herself in her home. She held back a smile, but it was useless.

Her phone rings; the ringtone filling the quiet room.

She grabs it right away, the ID being "Amber."

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hey, we're at your house." It was only Amber's feminine voice.

"Can you give Ruby the phone?" Johnson jumped to the chance.

"Alrighty then."

It was a silent for a few seconds and then it was Harris's distinctive voice, "Hey. Are you okay?"

"I just really miss you," Johnson tapped her fingers on her desk, "It's lonely without you here."

"I miss you too. But just know that I'm home."

It was quiet now, really missing her really is like torture to Johnson.

"Also, Amber is just dropping me off," Harris admits, "So, I'll surprise you when you get home."

"W-with what?" Johnson's breath hitched.

"Just something, don't you worry. Saffy, I got to go, so just get through your day and I'll be here, okay?"

"Okay." Johnson replied.

Harris hangs up and gives the phone back to the blonde in the driver seat.

"Well here," she gives the golden-colored key to Harris, "Off you go."

Harris nodded and opened the car door. She steps out, not looking back, she heard the car drive away. She stared at the grey house.

This'll be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Shit, it's too late, but this was written before Sadie's Song, right? Like, Sadie's last name is Miller. Oh well.  
> I fixed my tumblr so you can send submissions and asks, (I hope it worked), so feel free to ask or send in stuff that IS NOT FUCKED UP. Except for my face, I'll let you know when I have confidence.  
> So, that'll be interesting?  
> Until then, review and shit.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ARE YOU FUCKING READY?! THIS IS THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!  
> NSFW!  
> ... not.  
> OR IS IT?!

Johnson was in her office, eating thin, but perfectly crunchy french fries, courtesy of Miller  **(fuck, I need to change that, but I'M IN TOO DEEP)**. She was offered condiments like ketchup and mustard, but she politely declined.

She was munching on them, happy that it was at least lunchtime, closer to going home time.

She thought about the fact that it was the first time she left her alarm purposely off. It gave her a weird feeling in her stomach, but she had to.

There was a knock on the door, light, but firm. It was most likely Everhart.

"Come in!" Johnson raised her voice after swallowing.

And bingo, it was Everhart. She looked the same as she did every other day; same tangerine hair, same blue uniform.

"May I sit down?" Everhart asks.

"You may," Johnson sits, straightening her back.

Everhart's actions and how she carries herself is so careful and rather graceful for just walking or even sitting down.

"How may I help you?" Johnson asks.

"I'm just checking up on you. Plus, we should be friends, right?" Everhart suggests, "We work together, so it only makes sense."

Johnson quite honestly felt rather uncomfortable, since she hasn't forgotten what Everhart has said.

"I guess," Johnson grabs another fry. Golden and crisp.

* * *

**(It changes to Ruby and Sapphire now, since she is temporarily not in jail, just letting you know. Not going back to Sapphire's POV until she gets home)**

Ruby unlocks the front door of Sapphire's home, whatever lies behind is what Ruby will learn.

Upon opening, the first thing was how cold the house was. Ruby felt goosebumps on her legs and shivers down her spine. It was winter, so that's what she assumed. The next instance was the smell of the home. It was hard for Ruby to distinguish, but it was certainly better than the prison. She looked around.

From the front door, beige tiling on the floor, emitting more of the cold atmosphere. To her left, it was a small area. It had a brown cotton couch, which looked like it has never been sat on. Facing opposite of it, a flatscreen mounted on the wall. The walls weren't painted, they were plain white. The flooring in the area was pure white carpet. The tile and carpet split by what seems like just duct tape. Who did that, though? Next to this area, was white-carpet stairs. That didn't go in one direction, it went to the left, and then halfway, it made you turn and goes up to the right.

To her right, was another white-carpeted area, with another fresh-looking cotton couch and a black-colored coffee table. The walls still white. Just for chilling. She sure has a lot of space for herself.

Ruby walks forward, there was definitely more area to cover. As she moves forward, it was almost surreal. There was a piano straight ahead, there was a half-bathroom to the right, the living room and the kitchen to her left. It was living room first, and then it transitioned to the kitchen. The living room had both a three-person and a two-person black-colored leather couches. The three-person was facing towards Ruby and yet another flatscreen. And the two-person was facing to the right. The place was so large, it was all tile.

The kitchen was about the same size as the living room. There was large island table in the middle of the kitchen, the top was made of solid granite. There was cabinets and pantries surrounding the room. There was black stove and a black microwave above it.

Ruby didn't want to invade the upper part of Sapphire's home, so she thought it'll be better to stay downstairs. She goes to the kitchen, which was bigger than her own cell. She went on looking into the pantries, which is filled with food for herself, or maybe some friends that stay over and leave food here.

Let's see, Ruby thought, What is in here?

She opens one white pantry door and it was surprisingly full. There was three selves, the top had candy and boxes of grits and oatmeal next to each other, the second had either family-sized or party-sized chip bags, and the bottom was full of cup noodles of different flavors.

Well, she's stocked.

Ruby wanted to take something. but what can she take? She goes back into the large living room. In the middle of the two couch area, a glass coffee table. Or, the top was glass and the legs holding it was black. The design was strange, the legs were two pairs and shaped into the "Pisces" zodiac sign, or that's the best Ruby can describe.  **(or how _I_ can describe it, smh)**

She sits in the middle of the three-person couch, feeling the cold once she sat down, sending goosebumps through her body. She stared at the bare table. no center piece or anything to decorate, but it was sparkly clean of any type of speck.  
However, the only thing atop of the table was the remote for the TV. It had a lot of different buttons, but all she wanted to know was the power and the channel numbers.

She figures it out, eventually, searching through the guide as the Food Channel plays. She occasionally clears her throat and leans back against the cold couch. She eventually found a channel she wanted to watch, it was playing a song,

_"I can't help it if I make a scene,  
stepping out of my hot pink _ _limousine"_

Eventually, Ruby was nodding her head to the short song. It repeated in her head. By now, she's sitting in what someone else would say a "manly" way to sit. Her legs were apart and she was leaning back, as comfortable as possible, and her arms were also spread and resting on the couch. She wasn't paying attention to the time nor was she feeling fully awake. But, Sapphire shouldn't mind Ruby taking a nap.

* * *

Later that day, Ruby walks up again, the only thing lighting the room was the TV, which was now showing a more adult cartoon. She rubs her eyes and stretch her arms and legs, raising her arms up high and her legs above the table. She stands up and went to find a light switch. She was now curious of time, but that was the most sleep she ever gotten, she feels.  
She turns on the light, the light was also a ceiling fan, so upon flicking the switch, the fan slowly started to turn as well.

Walking back to the couch, she used the remote and pressing the "guide" button. The time that was in the corner of the blue channel guide, making it 7:40 PM. So, Sapphire should be coming home soon. With that in mind, Ruby's stomach growled. Now she was hungry for real food. She stretches again, actually grunting and stretching far so she can get that satisfying pull. She then stuffed her hands into her jacket and crossing her legs; her right leg resting on her left. She continued to watch the TV show that was about a family running a burger joint.

It was only sunset, but it got dark fast. Ruby continued to watch, enjoying the adult comedy and the cursing. Ruby realized it was getting pretty late, trying to remember Sapphire's schedule.

Just then, what Ruby thinks it is, the garage door opening. Ruby gets up and goes to where the sound is coming from. Ruby realizes there was actually another room. It was smaller than the kitchen or the living room, but it was still bigger than her cell. A black rectangle dining table with four chairs in the middle of the room. To her left, was the door to what, presumably the door to the garage. And to her right, A glass slide door that lead to the backyard. The garage door sounded like it was closing again.  
Going to the left door, she unlocked the door, which had two locks, the top first and then the bottom, and swung open the white door.

Seeing the blue Jeep parked perfectly straight to Ruby's right and seeing the electric and bright hair, it was definitely Sapphire.

"Welcome home," Ruby greeted. She had an inviting and somewhat suggestive smile on her face.

She heard Sapphire's cute giggle.

"I'm sorry that I'm a little late," Sapphire said, as she closed her car door, "Ms. Everhart made me stay behind."

"Why?" Ruby's smile started to disappear.

"Just to hang out, I think," Sapphire, with her black bag slung on her shoulder, walking towards her cheerless girlfriend, "Don't worry, she's not one to do that."

Sapphire reaches her hand out to Ruby's cheek and then pulls her in for a short and sweet peck on her lips.

Pulling away, Ruby let Sapphire inside. She closed the door once she was fully in.

"How was Amber?" Sapphire asked as she was taking off her boots.

"She was... energetic." Ruby described as best as possible.

"Yeah, she's like that," Sapphire lets out a light laugh. Then, she puts on white slippers.

"She's still cool, though," Ruby looks down at her shoes, "Should I take off mine?"

"No, you don't have to." Sapphire then goes into the kitchen, turning on the light. The kitchen has six lights on the ceiling.  
Ruby follows behind.

"What do you want to eat, Ruby?" Sapphire places her bag down on the island table.

"I don't know, everything is good when it's not prison food," Ruby's mouth watered at the thought of it.

"I can try to make you something," Sapphire started to look into the pantries and the fridge.

This is it, Ruby. Time to be smooth as fuck.

Her heart was pounding. Ruby gulps hard, and then sneaks up behind the blue-haired beauty. Her arms went around the other's waist; her head close to where Sapphire's ear is. She whispers, "You look pretty good right now..."

Sapphire froze up.  
Ruby hasn't eaten anything, but both of them have been waiting for this.

Sapphire let out a nervous laugh. Her face burned and she swore her heart stopped for a second.

"S-sorry," Ruby slowly puts her arms down, "I-I—

"No, I," Sapphire spun around quickly, facing with sorrow dark brown eyes, "Want to go upstairs?"

The two avoided eye contact.

"I would like that," Ruby answered, smiling softly, looking at where Sapphire's eyes would be.

"Right," Sapphire turns around again to open the fridge. She grabs two water bottles, "Here."

"Thanks," Ruby grabs one of them and then took the liberty to also carry Sapphire's bag.

"I can carry that—

"Nope," Ruby went on and walked into the living room. She turns off the TV and stood up straight, waiting for Sapphire.

Sapphire smiles and follows through.

* * *

 

Ruby took off her shoes, seeing it was pure white carpet, and then went upstairs.

"Do you want a tour or do you just want to know where my bedroom is?" Sapphire joked.

Ruby licked her lips, "We can do tour tomorrow. I have three days, anyway."

"Right," Sapphire nodded, she stops at the very top. To the left, it spread out to about five different rooms. To the right, just a window.

Ruby was in awe that  _this_ is what Sapphire went home to. It was almost dream-like. The carpet was like clouds.

"Ruby?" Ruby blinked her eyes, getting back into reality.

"Right, the bedroom!" Ruby cleared her throat.

Sapphire guided the way, down the hallway and into the one room at the very end of it.

Before going into the room, Sapphire pressed the "on" button on her alarm system. She then clapped her hands, which turned the room's light on. Ruby didn't question it.

"Well, this is my room," Sapphire placed her bag on the green queen-sized bed.

Sapphire must be wealthy. She had a large Flatscreen TV on her wall, opposite of her bed. A full bookcase to the left of the bed. A computer desk, but only a laptop sat atop of it. To the left, curtains, to presumably the bathroom.

"My family spoiled me," Sapphire said, "They help me pay for this house, but I can assure them I can do it by myself now. They just won't listen."

"I see," Ruby nodded.

"Now," Sapphire awkwardly walked closer to Ruby, "Did you want to continue from what happened in my office?"

Ruby smiles. Although it was awkward in the quiet room, she can feel that Sapphire wanted the atmosphere to be more sexual. She, remembering that she wasn't exactly wearing much, proceeded to take off her jacket.

Sapphire anxiously watched, keeping herself calm and collected, she saw this two times.

"W-what was the surprise?" Sapphire managed to get out.

"I was going to hide in here and just, you know, be naked here..." Ruby then realized, "Do you think I should shower?"

Ruby sniffed herself.  
Uh,  _yeah, you should._

"OH! Right, duh," Sapphire went to the yellow-colored curtains and opened them, "This is the bathroom."

"Alright," Ruby went in and closed the curtains again.

Ruby took a deep breath. Even the bathroom was bigger than her cell! The toilet was by itself in it's own room to Ruby's right. A walk-in closet was on Ruby's left. She walks ahead and turns on the light.  _She even had a separate tub and shower. TWO SINKS!?_

She opened the glass door, seeing there was strawberry-scented shampoo and conditioner. She had to figure out the shower valve, but it was very similar to the ones in the prison, so it was on in a second. She proceeded to undress herself and take the tie out of her hair And, just because, she started to flex as she looked into the giant mirror that covered pretty the entire wall above the sink. Still looking good, Harris.

* * *

**(skipping, because nothing interesting ever happens in a shower)**

Ruby stops the shower, loving to be able to smell nice and actually feel clean. Well, didn't brush your teeth, but Sapphire kissed your lips in  _a lot worse_ conditions. She gets out the shower, out of habit, the towel draped on her shoulders.

She dried her hair, which is hard to do with hers. She always thought about how people managed to find body hair unattractive. She stopped feeling the need to shave after a month into her sentence, because it was simply useless, plus, that made her more unapproachable.  
Unless you're Sapphire.

After what she left was dry enough, she put on her black shorts again.

She turned to go back into the bedroom, after flicking the light switch off. She went out, only to see Sapphire in the bed, covering herself with the blanket from her mouth down. Only her nose was the only skin left revealed, since both her eyes were covered by her blue bangs.

The two windows that were once open were now closed.

Ruby's eyes gravitated to Sapphire's clothes on the floor. Even her black-colored bra and panties were there. That means—

Sapphire groans, "Don't leave me waiting..."

Ruby gets on the bed; the awkwardness was still strong. She lied down next to her.

Sapphire gulped, "Are you ready?"

"Only when you are," Ruby looked towards the obviously nervous woman.

"Okay..." Sapphire reveals herself. Smooth, tan skin, completely hairless on the rest of her body, she was curvy in all the right places. She didn't have much muscle to her, but her petite, and delicate body was still irresistible.

"Don't stare, Ruby," Sapphire's usually calm voice sounded almost sensual.

"Sorry," Ruby grabbed Sapphire and let her sit on top of her, straddling her waist, "You're beautiful."

With that, Sapphire felt a spurt of confidence. She leaned down to place her full lips on Ruby's now-soft ones. It wasn't long until the kiss became heated and full make-out. Their lips melded together, their tongues fought for dominance. Sapphire found herself having a certain heat between her legs.  
It caused Sapphire to let a breathy moan. Ruby's hands started to roam brown skin, from waist and going upwards.

Ruby's rough hands brushed against hard nipples, causing a shiver to go throughout Sapphire's body. The kiss was broken.

"Is this okay?" Ruby almost made it awkward again with that sentence.

"Y-yeah," Sapphire made out, actually smiling.

Ruby cupped Sapphire's moderate-sized breasts, perfectly fitting in her hands. Sapphire swallowed hard, not wanting herself to seem so sensitive.

Ruby's hands moved down and her mouth moved in to suck on Sapphire's right nipple. Her tongue swirled around it and she lightly bit it.

Sapphire gasped, feeling her whole body go hot. Ruby's right hand traced down the middle of her girlfriend's stomach. Her left hand on Sapphire's back. As Ruby's fingers brushed against Sapphire's clit, the counselor was already nearly out. She let out a surprisingly loud moan and her breathing became off and quick. She was tightly gripping on one hand the pillow Ruby was lying on and the other, Ruby's shoulder, her nails digging into the dark skin.

Ruby smirked and started to tease the wet folds. Feeling her entrance and how wet she was.  
Sapphire's mind was spinning out of control. She has never felt anything so intense and her heart has never pumped so fast.  
Ruby suddenly flipped the two around, Sapphire below her.

"You okay?" Ruby asked, "Need to slow down?"

"I-I'm okay..." Sapphire replied, slightly slurred.

Ruby licked her lips, going down and kissing Sapphire's lips once more. She moved her kisses along her jaw, down her neck, her collarbone, down her chest, down her stomach, until—

Sapphire struggled to even breathe, feeling Ruby's breath against her clit.

"I-I told you... don't s-stare." Sapphire's hands held onto the green pillow her head rested on.

"Sorry..." Ruby shook her head. It was hard not to look; It was so cute and pink. Ruby couldn't jump into it, or dive as some say, right away, so start slow.

She started with a long and slow lick. It went from the wet opening to her clit that was  _begging_ for attention. She looks up, Sapphire's back arched up and her legs going around her shoulders, wanting to keep her in.

Ruby circled the tip of her tongue on her clit, which caused Sapphire to start actually reacting explicitly. Her eyes shut tight and trying to hold back every moan possible.

Ruby didn't know how to exactly act, but she continued to do it. She traced different shapes and her finger still teasing, but not going in. She circled around the entrance with her tongue; Sapphire's moans and groans reaching higher pitches.

Ruby's hands grabbed Sapphire's thighs, holding and keeping them apart. Sapphire was sweating and her body was going numb; already feeling close to her climax. Without warning, Ruby's hot tongue slipped in, causing Sapphire to squeal at the sudden entry. Ruby felt Sapphire clench tightly. Ruby went in and out slowly; Sapphire bit her lower lip and her hands moved to Ruby's hair to hold onto. Her toes started to curl and her started to feel a hotness deep in her.

Ruby pulled out, back to playing with the small pink nub, her finger then slipped inside. She went in and out of Sapphire easily, and a second finger was added. Sapphire couldn't take it anymore.

"Ruby..." Sapphire breathed out. Her hands went back to the pillow, holding the sides tightly.

Ruby went faster. Her fingers slipping in and out at amazing speed. It was so sudden, Sapphire's hips bucking and her moans continuing. Ruby's thrusts were becoming slowly powerful, like she knew Sapphire was very close. She slowly and inching a third finger, still not wanting to hurt her. She started to suck on Sapphire's clit.

Sapphire then lets out a loud moan, unable to keep up with Ruby's actions. She groaned and whimpered, about to cum right into Ruby's face.

"Ruby!" Sapphire repeated the name like a mantra.

Ruby took that as "go faster," as if that was even possible. Sapphire's mouth was doing an "o" shape, reaching closer and closer to her peak.

"I-I'm...!" Sapphire clenched her teeth, "I'm going to—!"  
Then, Sapphire let out a scream of ecstasy. Her body flooded in a warmth of releasing and she twitched.

Ruby felt the tightness around her fingers. She slowed down and pulled away from the exhausted beauty. She slowly pulled her fingers out and lies down next to Sapphire. Ruby lied on her side and observed her. Her chest was still heaving and now that her eyes are revealed, they were nearly closed, practically asleep. Ruby smiled.

She kissed the other one more time.

"Goodnight, see you in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WELL, THAT WAS UNCOMFORTABLE.  
> The day has finally come to the NSFW shit! It was only an attempt; I sat through hundreds of porn videos, looked at pictures under the "Stephen Galaxy" tag on Tumblr, and read a bunch of smut-fic for this. I at least get an A for preparation.  
> Sorry if it was WAY too long, though.  
> Review and shit. :3


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'M SO SORRY THAT I DID NOT UPDATE, I HAD A LOT OF HOMEWORK TO DO, THEREFORE, THE STORY HAD TO WAIT. I ALSO HAVE MANY STORY IDEAS AND I HAVE TO START WRITING LIFE IS STRANGE (because that game did not deserve that ending), BUT, these stories have to finish first, AND THEN I'll go with other story ideas.
> 
> Edit: I turned this into the DATE CHAPTER. Because I need to give Ruby everything in the world, since she is in prison.  
> Enjoy.

 

Ruby woke up the next morning.

She was used to her usual routine at the prison, but upon waking up, Sapphire was in her arms, snuggled and the closest the two has ever been.

Ruby was shocked at first, thinking Sapphire sneaked into her cell, but she was quick to realize that she was in Sapphire's home.

The room was dark, dimly illuminated by her alarm clock. Ruby listened to the faint snoring of the slimmer woman in her muscular arms. They were now under the warm green blanket and the room was a very comfortable heat. Ruby lets out a sigh, feeling she as if she was in a very surreal state. Thinking that Scott was stuck in the SHU, others like Kerman and Macintosh were stuck in their cells, and that her cousin must be  _really_ proud of her.

Ruby lets out a yawn, quiet and making her eyes water. She wouldn't know what to do today, since Sapphire might not skip out on work for her.

Before she knew, Sapphire gets up, and then the alarm goes off right after. Well, she's up even before the clock.

Sapphire sits at the edge of the bed, her back facing Ruby, stretches her arms above her head. She lets out a groan and stands up from the bed.

She walks pretty slowly, almost stumbling and her legs were shaking.

Ruby watched with a smirk on her face, but she immediately put the blanket over her entire face, covering her smile.

She listens, or tries to, to Sapphire moving around and figuring out what she's doing.

To what it sounds, Sapphire picked up something, with some beeping noises. It was a phone?

"Hello, Officer Miller?" Sapphire's smooth voice, almost rather quiet, "Yes, I know I have to go to work today, it's just that Ruby is here and I think she would rather have me home with her, you know?"

Ruby smiles bigger under the blanket. Please, Garnet, let her stay home.

"Maybe just the other two days she's here," Sapphire continues, "I get that everyone needs me there too, but..."

"I understand, Officer, but this is the most privacy Ruby and I had."

Sapphire giggles, "I get that a lot."

Another beep and the phone was set down, presumably.

When the blanket was lifted off, Ruby closed her eyes and pretended she was asleep the entire time.

She felt soft and full lips pressed against her own. Gentle, basically innocent, but far too short-lived for Ruby.

She could feel Sapphire trying to find a comfortable position.

Ruby opens her eyes slightly and chuckled, "I'm awake now, stop moving."

"Sorry, I like the cold spots and I couldn't find one." Sapphire continued to move around.

"Yeah, have to admit, room is pretty hot," Ruby teased.

Sapphire huffed, then hogged the entire blanket to herself.

"Hey, come on, don't be like that," Ruby sits up and tries to tug the blanket back. This eventually starts a tug-of-war, Ruby being half-naked and Sapphire full-naked, but it was obvious that Sapphire was losing.

Ruby was effortlessly pulling the green blanket. She was considering letting Sapphire win.

Ruby kept a tight grip; Sapphire not noticing that Ruby wasn't even trying anymore.

"Okay "Cold Spot,'" Ruby started, "Then why do you want the blanket so badly?"

"Because you don't deserve it," Sapphire said through grunts, still putting all her effort.

Ruby sucks on her teeth and heaved hard on their "rope." It caused Sapphire to shoot forward, falling face first into the bed.

Sapphire's hair was a long blue mass, which was a mess and probably rather sweaty from so much energy used just now.

"Sorry, Saffy," Ruby gets off the bed, letting go of the thick cover.

Sapphire gets up, blowing hair out of her face, "I just wanted to win, Ruby."

"Well," Ruby shrugged her shoulders, "That didn't happen."

"Yeah," Sapphire laughs. She starts to push the coverlet off the bed itself.

"What are you doing?"

"It's not needed now," Sapphire replied, "We're too sweaty and hot for it."

Ruby smiled and nodded. Makes sense.

* * *

The two resumed sleep. As if their tug-of-war never happened.

They were practically next to each other, Sapphire's right leg and right arm going over Ruby's body. Ruby can feel Sapphire's breath on her neck.

Ruby's right arm slid under Sapphire to hook around and bring her closer. She had a hard time sleeping at all, since she naturally woke up and had to stay awake for the rest of the day.

Sapphire raises her head, "Are you sleeping?"

Ruby smiled weakly, "I can't sleep. Prison schedules are hard to stay on top of."

"Then let's stay up," Sapphire kissed the side of Ruby's neck, "I want you to be comfortable."

"I'm comfortable whenever I'm around you," Ruby praised, "So, what does the pretty girl want to talk about?"

"What do you have in mind?" Sapphire wants to bring up whatever happened earlier, but she assumed that it won't be brought up for a long time.

"Well, I'm more of a listener than a talker."

"I know, but you must have a lot to say, don't you?"

Ruby looked up at the ceiling, trying to think of something, but nothing really came to mind.

"Like, what would you like for breakfast?" Sapphire asked with a smile.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'll go out and buy you something." Sapphire suggested. Ruby remembered that she said she wasn't much of a cook.

"Like a date?" Ruby tested. She would love to see more of the outside. She hasn't seen much in a while.

"Sure," Sapphire smiled, "You haven't seen anything else in a year, you need a breath of fresh air."

Then Ruby realized.

"I don't have clothes." Ruby said. She literally wore her outfit from a year ago.

"I can find you something," Sapphire gets up again and goes into her walk-in closet, after walking past a yellow curtain.

Ruby rests her arms behind her head, clearly not minding that her chest is exposed.

"Do you want to try something on?" Sapphire walks back into the bedroom again.

"Sure," Ruby gets up from the green bed. She emulates Sapphire, confidently walking in the bare.

"I have some stuff from a past, er,  _person_ ," Sapphire explained, "But you'll like them, I hope."

"Who was that?" Ruby goes into the large closet, much like the size of her cell. She saw the open blue storage container, filled with clothes.

"And I have some boxers, if you want those," Sapphire was still in the bedroom, her voice is slightly raised.

"Okay," Ruby then gets on her knees to dig through the container. There was a large black puffer coat and she was sold and want to wear it. She leaves that out and continues to search. She found a black sweater, placing that with the jacket. Eventually, she found black jeans and white socks to go with it.

"Okay," Ruby nodded, proud of herself.

"Are you ready?" Sapphire called out.

"Yeah, I just need some boxers and I'll get dressed." Ruby gets up from her knees.

"You're not going to shower?"

"I'm good," Ruby just didn't feel up for it, really.

"Well, okay," Sapphire walks in, a pair of red plaid boxers in her hand, "Here, I thought you would like the red ones."

"Thank you, I hope I look great in what I picked out.

"I'll give you my opinion," Sapphire suggests, "I'll wait out there."

"Good plan."

* * *

Even just wearing the single pair of boxers, it felt free and comfortable to be in. She starts putting on her clothes, which actually looked pretty good. She picked it out and she was glad she still had her sense of style.

"Are you ready, Sapph?" Ruby calls out. You can hear the plastic of the jacket rubbing.

"Yeah, I want to see you," Sapphire replies.

Ruby looks out for a second and saw the Filipino beauty standing there, in Ruby's red top.

Ruby steps out, now feeling really self-conscious in front of someone that looks good in a single article of clothing.

"Do I look okay?" Ruby starts to model, mocking Sapphire.

"You look really good," Sapphire complimented. She stared and watched the other spin around and continue to pose.

"I'm going to shower," Sapphire goes to her dresser to get some clothes. After grabbing everything, she goes to Ruby.

She kisses her lips lightly, "Once my hair dries, we'll go, okay?"

"Okay," Ruby replies.

Sapphire goes into the bathroom, closing the curtain behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Change of plans, the next chapter will be the date! I think it'll be interesting.  
> Sorry for boring ass chapter last time.  
> Review and shit.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:I fixed the last chapter. NOT SKIPPING, but a normal outside date between Ruby and Sapphire.  
> Also changing a detail in an earlier chapter. I realized my OC, aka real friend, sounds a lot like Sadie.
> 
> Enjoy.

Sapphire was in the bathroom, drying her blue hair by rubbing the towel together. She leaned to the side as she dried it. She stood naked with her dark red towel in her hands. She knew for a fact that she took a  _long_ time showering.

Maybe an hour.

Ruby was sitting on the now fixed bed. She fixed the bed like how she does in her cell. She was sitting crisscrossed and playing with her fingers.

She felt strange having her hair down, since she was so used to it being up all the time. It got in her eyes and in a way, felt itchy and uncomfortable. She continued to rub her hand on her cheeks, trying not to scratch her skin. She did things like blow air so her hair falls into a different position and brushing her hand into her hair back. She eventually has to ask Sapphire for a hairtie, because whatever this is, isn't working.

Meanwhile, Sapphire was wearing a black bra with matching boy shorts, her hair now damp and dripping. Her bangs was swept over to the side; revealing her two different colored eyes. She had the towel draped on the smooth white counter. Her outfit was going to be hard to pick out, since she hardly ever did go outside. She went into her closet. She saw that she owned a lot of skirts and dresses, which she lost that rhythm of going out in what she wants to wear. The weather was chilly, but no wind.

A dress would be nice, but...

"Ruby!" Sapphire called.

"Yes?" Ruby replied, still playing with her hair.

"I don't know what to wear," Sapphire said, embarrassment in her tone.

"It's pretty cold, so that should help narrow down your options."

That is true. A blue trench coat with black leggings should help. And maybe even a black scarf.

She decides on that, wearing a black long sleeve under her jacket. Her jacket wasn't long, stopping past her butt. The blue belt on the jacket was a little long, even after tying it; she buttons all the shinny black buttons. Her pants took a while to get on, since they're stretchy and super tight.

She came out of her closet, grabbed her towel, and started to dry her hair again. She wouldn't want to catch a sickness.

"Can I come in?" Ruby asked from the other side of the curtain.

"Yeah, do you need something?" Sapphire allowed.

"I need a hairtie," Ruby was now the one embarrassed. She walks in and then freezes, eyes widen.

"May I help you?" Sapphire smiled.

"You look great!" Ruby starts walking, slightly forced and knees not bending. This slightly worries Sapphire.

"Calm down, Ruby," Sapphire's hair was still damp, "There's hairties in that drawer."

Sapphire pointed with her lips, pursing them towards a drawer. Ruby goes to get one.

"I'll be done in a little, it takes a while to dry." Sapphire says, "I'm sorry to make you wait."

"It's fine," Ruby takes one black hairtie, "I'm just really happy to spend time with you. Actually, I need to brush my teeth."

"Sure, I should have an extra toothbrush under the sink."

Ruby checks, as Sapphire moves back to let Ruby look. She finds a lime green-and-white toothbrush and rips the packet open.

* * *

Sapphire spent another hour drying and straightening her hair. Her bangs were over her eyes once again.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Sapphire said with a smile. She walks and sees Ruby has been sitting patiently on the bed.

"Have you been sitting there the whole time?" Sapphire goes and get socks from her dresser.

"Yeah, it's pretty comfortable." Ruby gets up from the bed, "I've been sitting in prison for a year, staying still gets pretty easy."

"That's good, but we won't be staying still today," Sapphire puts on her pink-colored socks, "We'll go out for breakfast. Go to the mall. Go for lunch. Then go to the park and walk around. Then dinner."

"And then go home?" Ruby guessed.

"Well, maybe you'd want to stay outside for a little bit." Sapphire then grabs her black purse.

Ruby did like the sound of that. She vaguely remembers the night sky, since her sleep schedule ends at sunset.

"Great," Ruby leaps in joy, "Let's go!"

"Okay, come on!" Sapphire grabs the other's hand and went on her way.

After turning off her alarm, of course.

* * *

Now in Sapphire's blue Jeep, the inside was cold and sent goosebumps through both's skin. Both were buckled in.

Ruby now had black boots that Sapphire just happen to have on her feet. Sapphire wore blue Chuck's and moved her bangs so she can see through her working eye. She told Ruby to hold her purse in her lap, which she happily allowed.

She starts the car. Her gas was still full. She pushes another button on a different remote, presumably to turn her alarm on again.

She backs out of the driveway; Ruby feeling all better. She hasn't sat in the shotgun seat in a long time. She had a smile on her face.

"How  _cute_ ," Sapphire cooed.

Ruby shot a look to her left, where Sapphire was driving.

Sapphire was smiling from ear-to-ear, looking back at the ebony woman.

"I'm happy to be here with you," Ruby saved herself, "Where are we going to eat breakfast?"

"My favorite place," Sapphire simply said.

* * *

During the drive, Sapphire controlled the steering control with her left hand. She insisted that her and Ruby can hold hands; Ruby didn't feel safe about it, but she agreed to do it.

Sapphire had cold hands; she must be freezing, her fingers slightly shaking. Ruby was warm, stopping Sapphire's teeth from chattering. She rubbed her thumb gently against Sapphire's tan hand.

Sapphire parks in front of a little restaurant called  _The Kountry Kitchen._ **(1)**

"My moms used to take me here all the time," Sapphire explains, "I think they told me because they were never good at cooking breakfast. I also think that's why I don't like cooking entirely."

"Then let's go," Ruby said with a smile and she gets out the car. She wants to know more of Sapphire, since she didn't go much into details, just made it very general.

Sapphire gets out, locks her car, and then interlocks her arm with Ruby's.

* * *

The inside was a small place. It was cramp, but it felt so much like you're finally home after many years.

Ruby looked around, there was TVs in the corners, many decorations that made it very "country." Ruby remembered that all she ever ate when she was younger was her mom's homemade meals. She didn't nor does she know what fast food ever tasted like. There was no one in the restaurant yet, except for the hostess.

"Welcome!" The woman greets. She was young, maybe 16, had dark brown skin, with white blotches on her cheeks and on her hands. Her black hair up in a tight bun.

"Just you two?" She grabs two rather large menus.

"Yes," Sapphire held tightly on Ruby's arm. Ruby thought it was the same feeling of having handcuffs on her wrists. She didn't mind this kind of lock.

They were sat at a dark green booth, slight rips in it here and there. The couple sat across from each other, each grabbing a menu.

"Any drinks to get started?" The hostess asks.

"Do you mind coffee?" Sapphire asks Ruby.

"Two coffees, miss." Ruby replies to the hostess. She then heads off somewhere.

"It's cold, babe," Ruby looked towards the blue-haired woman.

Sapphire smirks, "You were prepared, I like that."

* * *

During their breakfast, Sapphire just suggested to it a pancake platter with bacon and eggs on the side. There was three pancakes staked on top of each other, a cube of melting butter on the very top. The bacon was cooked extra crispy and Ruby chose to have scrambled eggs. Sapphire got nearly the same, wanting fruits like strawberries on the side and french toast. She got scrambled egg whites.

Ruby went through a moment of ecstasy, eating real food and feeling like she was on Cloud 9. Actually tastes and not mush. It was fluffy pancakes and eggs, with the crunchiness of the bacon. She had a white mug to her right, but it was already empty.

Sapphire watched and holding back a hysterical laugh. She understands that Ruby hasn't had real food in forever, but she looked like she was having multiple orgasms in her seat.

"Do you like your food, Ruby?" Sapphire asked, putting a forkful of egg into her mouth.

"I do," Ruby answered, mouthful of maple syrup-covered pancake in her mouth.

"Ruby, calm down," Sapphire snickered.

_"It's so good,"_ Ruby argued, her noises sounded almost sexual.

"R-Ru-

Sapphire couldn't hold back her laughs, letting out a snort and covering her mouth with her hand.

* * *

After breakfast, Sapphire paid for it and leaving a two-dollar tip. Ruby slouched in her seat, groaning and feeling  _super_ full.

Sapphire sat across again, feeling a good kind of full, like filled with energy.

"I don't regret any part of that meal," Ruby let out a deep breath.

"You ordered a large bowl of grits with cheese, Ruby. After finishing the pancake platter."

"No regrets," Ruby repeated.

Sapphire shakes her head.

"We have plans," Sapphire shakes her head.

Ruby groans, but gets up from her seat anyway.

* * *

They were on a trip again, Ruby was resting on the car window, still struggling to get herself together from her meal.

"Aw, baby," Sapphire awed, watching Ruby acting groggy, "We're going to the mall, so you can walk off all of that."

"I need to work out when I get back." Ruby replied.

"Good idea."

The drive was a little short. It was before noon, since Ruby eating took a long time, more people should be at the mall.

"Are we going to buy stuff?" Ruby asks.

"Maybe I will," Sapphire shrugs her shoulder, "I dunno, maybe for something tonight if you're in the mood to?"

Ruby perks up, sitting up straight, "Let's go!"

Sapphire giggles, "Okay then, let's go."

* * *

Sapphire explains how the mall pretty goes in a circle, the larger stores actually go out to parking lots.

"Let's go to where you want to go," Ruby suggests, "I won't be able to keep things I want, so..."

Sapphire was holding onto Ruby's arm once more, and then kisses her cheek, "Well, maybe off to get some lingerie, you know?"

"I do know," Ruby smiled, "That would be cool."

"After, we can get something small to eat," Sapphire plans out.

"Okay, sounds great," Ruby straightens her back.

During their walk, there was other people. Large groups or even one person on their own.

They arrive to a large store, it was majorly pink and many different bras on display.

"Wow, I'm not even wearing a bra right now." Ruby reminds.

"How does that feel?" Sapphire asks, actually intrigued.

"Free, but the cold..." Ruby grumbled.

Sapphire nodded and huffed, "I might see one of my friends in there..."

"Who?"

"She's quite aggressive," Sapphire starts, "Direct, feels better than everyone else. So, don't feel intimidated by her. You two might even get along."

"If you say so," Ruby nodded.

Inside the store, the strong smells of all their available perfume was highly overwhelming. The front of the store had things like backpacks and sweaters, but going further back is where Sapphire was heading to.

"O-M-G Sapphire, you're here!" A loud voice greets. Ruby turns to look. A tall and plump woman with purple hair and wearing sunglasses with spikes going along the top. Her shirt was low and showed lots of cleavage; her pants were basically torn apart.

Sapphire turns around too, "Hello Sugilite. I knew I would run into you here."

"Who is this?" Sugilite raised their sunglasses up, revealing obviously purple contacts.

"My girlfriend, Ruby," Sapphire said proudly.

_"Ooooooo,"_ she cooed, "Why aren't you a fine thing?"

Sapphire just stood there.

"Thank you?" Ruby said, inquisitively.

"We're going to look around, Sugi," Sapphire then walked away, grabbing Ruby's hand in the process.

"Sapph, you're acting strange..." Ruby said slowly, unsure if she's doing the wrong thing doing this.

Sapphire looks up at a rack of bras. She acted emotionless and cold.

"Sapph," Ruby tried once more.

"I'm," Sapphire started, monotone, "fine."

Ruby sighed, looking along with the other.

In Sapphire's mind, she was contemplating of whether to take Ruby in the dressing room, but that was illegal.

And Ruby is already in prison for too long.

* * *

In the end, Sapphire didn't end up buying anything. Ruby was still troubled by Sapphire's emotions.

"Sapphire, you can tell me," Ruby reminded.

"I'm fine, really," Sapphire reassured.

Ruby sighed. They were walking to the food court, hand-in-hand, Ruby felt like she needed to do something.

She looked around, stories with large windows and bright signs catch her eye. It's been a while she has been in such an environment, it was almost like her first time.

She also realizes that they were surrounded by a lot of people.

"Sapphire!" Ruby raised her voice, even though she's literally  _right there._ She stopped them from walking further.

"R-Ruby, what are you-

"You're acting upset and if you're just acting all jealous you can tell me!"

Sapphire stood there. The two stopped walking, the near crowd going around them.

"She didn't do anything, she just thought I looked nice." Ruby saw it that way.

"You're making a scene-

"Well, you wouldn't say anything, so I have no choice!"

Sapphire gripped her bag tightly, "Can we continue on our way?"

Ruby's eyes soften, and then simply said, "Okay."

The two got two large amounts of french fries as the small something to eat for the afternoon. It was basically her first time eating fast food.

They headed back to the car, eating a fry once in a while.

They both get into the car, quiet and chewing on the salty fries given to them.

"I'm sorry, I was overreacting," Sapphire said, looking at Ruby, who was devouring the fries.

"I should be saying that to you," Ruby said, after swallowing, "Calling you out like that."

"Well, I didn't tell you how I was feeling so, it was my fault." Sapphire looked away.

"But did you feel as though, your friend was hitting on me or something?"

"She always did that. She's good at making herself the center of attention and a leader."

"Don't worry, Sapphire," Ruby puts down the bag. She gets out the car.

"Ruby, what-

"HEY YOU," Ruby was screaming at someone, "MY GIRLFRIEND IN HERE IS NAMED SAPPHIRE! SHE'S BEAUTIFUL AND AMAZING!"

Sapphire hides her face in her hands. Her smile was large and trying to not blush so brightly.

"YOU TOO! SAPPHIRE IS THE GREATEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED IN MY MISERABLE LIFE!"

"AND YOU! I'M SAPPHIRE'S! DON'T YOU DARE HIT ON ME! YOU'LL MAKE HER UPSET!"

"SHE'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN THE UNIVERSE!"

Ruby kept screaming and yelling. Sapphire can only laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:(1) A real place I went to one time. I changed the name, but that place was pretty good to me!
> 
> This is Part 1 of the date! I did changes, lots of changes. Added more to Before the Camera Chapter1, and I now have a soundcloud!  
> joeymoey, I'm reading Hyper, Much? so go check it out!  
> Review and to be continued~


	22. Chapter 22

After Ruby was done with her rampage on the parking lot, Sapphire drove her off somewhere else.

"Where we going to?" Ruby asks. She hasn't eaten any more of the fries.

"More walking," Sapphire replied, "I'll take you to the park."

"I remember going to the park all the time," Ruby reminiscence, "I went with my dad to learn how to use a bike."

"Did you ever fall?"

"Yeah, but I didn't mess up my knees." Ruby said, proudly, "I'm grateful for that."

Ruby kept the big grin on her face, which causes Sapphire to smile back.

* * *

The park was rather empty. It was wintertime; no parent would want their child to get sick. Four swings, six altogether adding the baby ones, a sandbox, slides, monkey bars, mini wall climbing, and even a bridge connecting the two playing grounds together. Ruby had nostalgia running back to her.

Sapphire parallel-parked in front of the park.

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yeah," Ruby lightens up, ready to run out and use the monkey bars.

Sapphire unlocks the doors, letting Ruby out of her cage and heading to the swings.

She was much like a young child, running wildly and wearing a large grin on her face. She sat down on one of the swings and started to swing back and forth to go higher and higher. Sapphire gets out her car, watching her girlfriend having the time of her life on the swings.

"Want me to push you?" Sapphire rushes over with a wide grin.

Ruby's face lights up even more, happily waiting for Sapphire.

* * *

The two spent a lot of time in the park. The sun was orange and setting at this time. It was now Ruby pushing Sapphire on the swings.

"Hey, want to try a thing?" Sapphire asked as she stopped herself from swinging by digging her heels into her floor.

"Uh, sure?" Ruby raised her eyebrow.

"It's called the Spider." Sapphire stands up, "You sit."

Ruby follows, finding it strange, but rolled with it.

"Okay, so this'll be a little awkward, so bear with me." Sapphire says.

Sapphire starts to place her legs in between Ruby's hips and the swing chains. Ruby held onto the chain for dear life, coming to the realization that Sapphire was sitting on her lap. Their faces were now a lot closer, everything was closer, making them look like some four-legged monster.

"I have never done this before," Ruby admits, "You did this when you were younger?"

"Yeah, this is cool, right?" Sapphire continued to smile.

"I guess," Ruby felt her face heat up, "Do you swing like this?"

"If you're brave," Sapphire tests.

Ruby tries it, and although she's a prisoner, it's the scariest thing she has ever experienced. She was scared of Sapphire falling off. Her face was looking down as if it helped kept the two from falling.  
Somehow.

"Don't be scared, inmate," Sapphire teased. Her voice was so silky and smooth; it made Ruby more turned on than challenged.

She didn't say anything, but she started to swing higher and faster.

"FIGHT ME!" Ruby battle-cried. Determination and fire in her eyes, she continues to swing higher. Sapphire held onto Ruby's jacket, holding on for dear life; her blue hair swayed in the wind of them moving so fast.

"Okay, I get it!" Sapphire indirectly asks to stop.

Ruby ran her feet into the ground below them, slowing and stopping the swing.

Ruby was all smiles and was laughing a storm, but Sapphire had a straight face.

"You know you want to smile," Ruby kept a grip on the chains,  _"Come on._ _"_

Ruby goes on to kiss Sapphire's cheek and neck, sending her into a giggling frenzy.

"Let's get out of here before we get in trouble," Sapphire said inbetween laughs.

Ruby stopped and put her arms under her, snug and supporting Sapphire's butt, "Hold on tight."

"Wha-

Ruby stands up, Sapphire holding on tightly as Ruby effortlessly carries her to the car. Sapphire's legs dangled and swing at every movement.

Sapphire found it comfortable, but it was a little odd being carried.

"Where are we going next?" Ruby asks.

"We're going to my favorite place to eat," Sapphire replies, "I don't go often, but it will always be my favorite."

"Great! I hope I'll like it too."

* * *

During the drive, it was getting dark.

It was evening; the sky was a beautiful dark blues and purples sprinkled with twinkling stars. The moon was full this night.

Sapphire held her cold hand with Ruby's warm one, who was somewhat falling asleep in her seat.

"We're almost there, Ruby. Don't fall asleep now." Sapphire squeezed her girlfriend's hand.

"I'm not," her voice even sounded tired.

Sapphire then parks in front of a two-story house. Ruby was confused at first, since she thought they were going to a restaurant, but she didn't argue.

"Don't be scared, though," Sapphire warns, "This is my moms' house. They can be a little... excited."

Ruby becomes fully awake. She's meeting her parents and she didn't even feel ready to, she didn't feel as though she even deserves this.

"Come on, they're most definitely making dinner at this time." Sapphire gets out first.

Ruby gets out next, her legs shaking from both her nervousness and the cold wind against her skin.

Sapphire walks around her car to go to Ruby.

"Don't be scared, okay?" Sapphire tries to comfort. She grabs Ruby's still warm hand.

Ruby had a forced smile, "Everything is  _crystal,_ Sapphire. I dunno what you're talking about."

Sapphire saw through her bluff, but didn't say anything.

She takes her to the front door, which is a plain white with a strange and different peephole on it.

She rings it two times. Ruby watched the door with clenched teeth.

The door swings open, revealing two short women with slightly graying hair, who both then excitedly squeal in joy. Ruby lets go of her hand as they tackled her in a tight embrace and speaking in a language Ruby doesn't understand for one bit.

"Mom, mama, I wanted to bring my girlfriend here, to meet you." Sapphire explains in English.

The two take one look and then squeal, getting pulled into a warm hug as well.

"It's so nice to meet you!" One mother says. She has a thick, but understandable accent.

"My name is Ruby," Ruby matched their enthusiasm. She wasn't sure where her nervous self went, but it was completely gone after the hug.

"Come in, you two!" They let the couple go and go into the house.

Sapphire goes in first, then Ruby. The house was warm and cozy. It smelt of delicious food that Ruby already can't wait to eat.

Sapphire takes off her shoes, following Ruby who was slightly struggling.

"I think you'll love it here." Sapphire says with a warming look.

"You think so?"

"It's my parents, so I think they'll love you as much as they love me."

* * *

During dinner, as Ruby was eating everything Sapphire's parents had to offer, they kept putting more food.

The plates were fancy square porcelain and they insisted that Ruby can eat with her hands. It's apparently some weird Filipino thing.

The different dishes were mostly meaty, with some soup with a sour, but pleasant taste, and one pork dish had a nice crunch with it. They had so much rice to offer, like it never ended, but Ruby is going to feel bloated eventually.

"Ruby, slow down," Sapphire places a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Thisf isf the besf fing I've efer eaten." Ruby said with a full mouth.

"Don't," Sapphire grabs a napkin and wipes Ruby's mouth.

Her parents watched endearingly.

They continue to talk in Tagalog, as it is called, Sapphire nodding as they speak.

"Mama, I can assure you that I can drive home-

Her mom slaps her hand, now angrily talking.

"Mama, I know, but Ruby... I know she can stay."

Ruby watches dumbfounded with a mouth full of rice.

"Well," Sapphire turned to Ruby, "We're staying here overnight, if that's okay with you."

"Of courfe," Ruby nodded.

"Keep eating," Sapphire's other mom places more pork onto her plate.

* * *

After dinner, which Ruby is COMPLETELY full from, and she mustered up energy to wash all the dishes.

Sapphire watches from the dining table, a small grin on her face, as everyone she loves are bonding together.

Ruby finishes the dishes right away, her hands slightly pruney, and smiling as well.

One of her moms speaks to her in Tagalog again.

"Let's go, Ruby," Sapphire stands up, "I'll show you where our room is."

Sapphire heads to the stairs, which had dark brown carpet covering all over it, and white railing that didn't really match to the right.

Along the left wall, there was picture frames, some in black-and-white and others in color. The black-and-whites were two women in front of marvelous tourist landmarks. The colors were still the two women, older and with a child in the picture. The more you go up the stairs, the child gets older. The very top was a picture of Sapphire, wearing a black cap and gown, her hair is dyed blonde and a pearly white smile on her face.

Sapphire continues to a room that was further away from two other rooms. One is a plain white door and the other is covered in signs and posters.

"I don't want you to see what teenage me is," Sapphire chuckles, "But, this room is important to me too."

Ruby smiles, really feeling like she's at home, finally.

She opens the door and turns on the light. It was really plain room, but it was only the guest room. The walls were white, a small TV, the bed was only red sheets with a white blanket. The pillows were new, since they are puffy. There was a window next to it, the white blinds closed.

"Okay, this is super boring," Sapphire says blandly, "Let's get changed. I know where the extra clothes are."

* * *

Sapphire had to find something Ruby would be comfortable in, finding a white shirt with rather comfortable black sweatpants. Sapphire found a gray sweater with matching pants for herself.

"So what's the important thing to this boring room?" Ruby asks.

"I'll show you," Sapphire lifts her bangs and winks at her. She goes straight to the window. She lifts the blinds and opens the window, letting in the cold breeze.

"Come on," Sapphire casually jumps out, sitting on lower leveled roofing.

Without thinking about it twice, Ruby follows, feeling goosebumps on the back of her neck.

"I always loved doing this," Sapphire then lied down, staring directly up.

Ruby follows, crossing her leg. Looking up at the night sky, the dark blue and purple was twinkled in millions upon millions of stars, stunning Ruby completely.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sapphire asks, rhetorically, "I know that you've only ever seen the sunset. As beautiful as orange is, this is amazing, huh?"

Ruby continued to look up.

The moon illuminated the night sky, dull and mysterious, but the mystery of it all is what made it so breathtaking.

Slowly, Sapphire's hand slowly grabbed Ruby's, giving the two a warming feeling in not only their hand, but in their whole body as well.

The world is a beautiful place. When you miss it for what feels like an eternity, then it's the most beautiful thing a human will ever see.

"What does love mean to you?" Sapphire asks.

"My mom always told me that it takes a lot of time and work," Ruby smiles. "Is that how you feel?"

"We haven't been together long. It would be absurd."

"Rude," Ruby scoffs, "But I get you. Thank you for showing me all these things."

"You're welcome. I always thought this was the most beautiful thing to me."

Ruby turns her head, "Yeah, she is."

Sapphire snorts and lets out a laugh, "Stop it."

"There's my Laffy Saffy," Ruby continues to tease.

From the guest room door, Sapphire's moms were watching this go down. Large smiles from ear-to-ear were on their faces, matching.

In that moment, Ruby and Sapphire's heart beat in unison. Their smiles hurting their cheeks and their giggles sounded almost identical.

As if prison wasn't a part of their everyday lives.


	23. Chapter 23

Harris felt sad that she woke up at 6AM, in the cold cell and bright orange jumpsuit again.

Everything that happened on the outside was almost like a dream. Much like a dream, an escape away from reality, something better and _with_ someone better.

She woke up before the alarm could wake her up.

She can only imagine how Johnson was feeling at the moment, now alone in her home. Johnson had to drop her off at her friend's house, and then _she_ had to drop her off at the nearest police station and then Harris gets taken away again.

Then the alarm goes off.

Harris fell asleep in her orange suit with her grey sweatshirt. She fixes her bed right away and stands in her soldier stance once again. Her hands behind her back and her feet apart. Since her visit, she lost that intensity you feel being around her. It's much... lighter. She looked at people in a softer way and her presence felt welcoming. She still wasn't someone to fuck with, though.

The officers started to pick out prisoners for shakedown and fortunately, Harris wasn't one of them. Not that she had anything, but they basically get their stuff rummaged through without their consent.

"Contraband!" Harris hears, then a thud and metal rattling. Harris cracks her neck, getting used to the feeling of the stiff bed. Three days can really change you.

* * *

Sapphire was on her way to Building-A. The outside was lightly snowing, sticking to the ground rather than melting instantly, and freezing winds blowing the snow at an angle. Since it was cold, nobody goes outside, so she decided she'll stay inside with her assigned building.

She walks in, slowly opening so she doesn't make a lot of noise, and saw Miller and Quartz standing side-by-side.

"Oh, welcome back, Johnson!" Quartz turns around and shines a bright smile.

"Howdy Johnson," Miller greets in her cool and mysterious way.

"How was having a little break from here?" Quartz asks.

"It was great," Johnson said with a smile, "I needed a break."

"Too bad we don't get to have a break for Christmas," Miller crosses her arms, "We're going to be here and give the inmates the good food they need."

To Johnson, celebrating Christmas at work won't be that bad, as she is with Harris, but they have to act like they don't have any interest in each other whatsoever.

"They are stuck in their cells, though." Miller walks back into her office and then slams on a button, shutting all the door at once. One inmate was getting taken away.

"So," Quartz goes into a whisper, "How was Harris?"

"She was really happy," Johnson replies, nodding and grinning, "How are these inmates going to eat?"

"I have to call in," Miller walks out as she says this, "Give me one moment, ladies."

Miller closes the doors of her office.

"These inmates have things to do," Quartz looks around the higher levels, "This is a nice building compared to the others. You will learn a lot from staying with these inmates for a good amount of time."

"It's weird how there are some innocent people in here, huh?" Johnson brings up.

"They're not hard to find. Harris is by far the most popular one. You should go check up on her."

"What, no-

"Do you have a book with you?" Quartz asked.

"Well, yes-

"She enjoys listening to you, right? Well, in a good mood. Read to her. She must be doing crunches or sit-ups up there."

Johnson started to carry around a backpack, gifted by her friend, she never saw herself use one, but it was getting hard to keep her purse on her shoulder. Because of Amber, she's now carrying a cheeseburger backpack to prison.

If she remembers, her book was titled "Lovesick." **(1)** From what she read from the summary, it was about lesbians, which is why she bought it.

"I hope I won't get catcalled when I get up there," Johnson said under her breath.

She always thought it was a strangely built building. Miller's office was so large that it started from the left entrance to right entrance, two desks inside, but she has it all to herself. There was a large window along the front, presumably that it can't be broken, watching the odd stone staircase. It was a flight of stairs, completely hard and freezing to even step on, then it reaches floor two, where it cuts off and it perfectly wraps around a perfect walkway without the stairs getting in the way, and then the stairs start again to reach the next level. It was shaped in some weird "m" shape in profile if you tilt your head the right way. Then the cells are surprisingly roomy, just the toilets and piles of toilet paper rolls everyone has. There's even cabinets for whatever purposes it may be, maybe for all the menstrual necessities or something of that nature.

As expected, she gets catcalled as she passes inmates. She only feels glad that the barred doors were closed. It's just that they can still reach their arms out if they wanted to.

Harris was second from the end to the right, who was sitting inside getting frustrated at reading a book called "Trust: A Trainee's Manual on Wardrobe Malfunction and Personal Armory." **(2)**

She puts her book down when the catcalling getting consistently louder, and then realizing the only officer who has blue hair was coming.

"Sa-  
Harris clears her throat.

"Morning, Miss Johnson," She was sitting on the floor, her left side was leaning against the cold bars, left leg bent and right leg lying on the floor. She was rather comfortable.

Luckily, the nearby catcalls stop quickly.

"How does winter schedule work here?" Johnson sits down on the floor too, facing forward and criss-cross.

"We stay in here for the whole day and they gives us food in here. There's cafeteria looking people come in and pass it out to us and it stays a lot calmer than you think."

Johnson hums, "Well, Quartz told me that everyone stays inside, so she told me to read you a book?"

"I like your backpack," Harris compliments.

"Thanks, Amber gave it to me." Johnson said with a smile.

"And sure, there's a lot of big words in this one anyway." Harris tosses the hardcover book on her bed.

"Well, mine is a cheesy romance novel," Johnson grabs the book from one of the pockets.

"So you put it in the cheese pocket?" Harris smirks.

"Yes," Johnson giggles. The book she has is papercover, warm colors of yellows and oranges, two women on the front, and the title written in white.

"This was a gift from another friend," Johnson handed the book between the bars, "I don't know if you'll be into it."

Harris read the back, "So it's about a religious girl who ends up liking another girl?"

"I don't know what my friend was thinking," Johnson grabs the book again, "It seems pleasant if we give it a shot."

"Sure," Harris says with a smile, "I rather listen to you than listen to anyone else."

"Okay, then Chapter one."

* * *

The book itself is short and Johnson was already halfway through the book. After "breakfast" was handed out, she continues to read. The neighbor inmate was listening to her read as well.

"This food fucking sucks," Harris mumbles as she chews on something that looks like wet cement.

"I can't give you any of my food. I've been staring at that camera this whole time. I can't stop, it's literally _right there._ "

"Story of my life," Harris continues to eat.

"I'm sorry, Ruby," Johnson reaches over, petting and brushing Harris's hair.

Harris smiles, looking at Johnson as if her heart is warmly melting at the petting, "You're here and that's okay."

Little did they know, the inmate was still listening. She had food leaking and falling out of her mouth at what she was listening to.

"Well," Johnson shuts the book, "I should be going. Sorry to not keep you company."

"It's fine. Have a nice day."

The neighbor inmate had a sinister smile. She was ready to get this inmate in trouble. She had nothing against her, but she knows the inmate to help her.

Scott.

A plan to get her out of the SHU.

Then, Harris will be destroyed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: (1) If you're a fan of Life is Strange, you can read that fanfiction at ff.net. It's Lovesick by heidipoo  
> (2) It's here on ao3, it's by rhinocio.
> 
> Yeah, that just happened. I don't know why, I was able to write it, so I did!  
> Review and shit.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I have no idea if this'll be NSFW or not. But you'll just have to find out.  
> Enjoy.

 

It was about a week before Christmas.

Most inmates were working and helping out with putting up decorations and making the prison pretty, if that's possible, but today, it was lightly sprinkling outside.

Harris was inside the biggest building, that stuck a bunch of things altogether, but it's mostly a cafeteria and a hallway of counselors. She was helping out others with putting up streamers and pictures everywhere.

The outside was dark and the sky was covered in dark clouds. It has been raining little-by-little, however, as Harris places one more decoration, it started to pour more. Eventually, a rumbling sound could be heard.

Harris raises her eyebrow, thinking how it was strange, since before it was snowing.

Johnson was in her office, back stiff and acting forcefully proper and still, since now there was a camera actually installed inside her office now. She stared back at it sometimes, wondering if someone is actually watching her on the other side. The red light indicates that it was on, so someone just might be.

She thought the room would be hot, but it was still cold. She started believing that she was the cause of the freezing room.

Out of pure luck and coincidence, the power goes out. Every light on in that building was gone.

"Great," Johnson didn't want to admit it, but she wish for this to happen.

Johnson stands up, grabbing a flashlight that was conveniently in her desk, and leaves her office. The flashlight was rather bright.

Going out, the inmates within the building were sounding angry and yelling out profanities.

Officer Miller was there watching over them, regretting ever leaving her office. It was around the time that inmates had to be outside for fresh air.

She could be heard talking into her radio and calling everyone else.

"Officer," Johnson goes over.

"Help with moving everything, Johnson." Miller says. Then into her talkie-walkie, "Bring in the inmates. Tell Fryman and Smiley to come in and bring out blankets and pillows for everyone."

"Why do all the inmates have to come in here?"

"So everyone can stay together all at once." Miller replies.

Harris was helping with moving chairs and other supplies lying around. Johnson approaches her, still holding the flashlight, and follows whatever Harris was doing. There was lightning and thunder, rumbling and every lightning strike lights the room up for a small moment.

"I swear, this is such a weird prison," Johnson says as she puts her flashlight away.

"What makes you say that?" Harris pulls up her sleeves.

Johnson sighs, "Well, there's a sex closet, every prisoner is going to sleep in one room, I'm allowed to have a burger backpack and blue hair, and..."

She voice goes into a hush, "I found my first girlfriend here."

"Yeah, now that I think about it, it is weird."

"You haven't been in that closet, right?"

"No, my first time was in your house." Harris said, looking away.

"But!" Harris changes the subject, "You should dye your hair again. Your roots are showing."

"I haven't found time anymore, I might let it be." Johnson huffed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Maybe stress from all the sudden paperwork and asking for leaves and..."

She lets out a sigh, hiding her face in her hands.

Harris couldn't do anything at the moment, since there's others around.

Then, the other prisoners started to pour in.

"SINGLE FILE, LADIES!" That was Smiley's voice.

Inmates holding blankets and pillows walked in, finding a place to lie down, and it was slowly becoming cramped.

"Johnson," Miller gets her attention, tapping her shoulder.

"Yes, Officer Miller?" Johnson stands up, quickly putting her arms to her side.

"Walk around, you look a little pale there," Miller took off her sunglasses, "And Harris. Go with her."

Harris didn't question it. She kept a safe distance between herself and Johnson.

"STAY QUIET, LADIES!" Miller then turns her attention elsewhere.

* * *

There really wasn't much they could do. Every prisoner and officer were in the next room as the two left.

Harris felt bad that she has nothing to say.

"I'm sorry-

"No, don't be," Harris stops her right away, "You have every right to be upset. I've never done the paperwork, but you can feel whatever you want to feel."

"Thank you, but I hate when I'm so distant."

Around the corner, Harris's cell neighbor, W-8 we'll call her, was heading to the cafeteria with everyone else, but saw the couple in the corner of her eye. She couldn't watch long, since Miller kept yelling for her, but the last thing she saw was Harris and Johnson go into her counseling office.

* * *

Inside the office, pitch black and freezing. Johnson goes to close the blinds and lock the door. Harris can only hear her footsteps at this point.

Harris didn't expect a lot to happen, but it was surprising to feel the other's cold hands on her neck and cheeks.

Johnson's voice, low and hoarse, whispers, "Kiss me..."

Her voice, normally, was already sexy to begin with, so this was overkill.

But, this was better than the closet, right?

Harris does so, slow and gently, running her hands through the fading blue hair. Johnson felt a release of stress and hasn't felt so calm in a long time. The feeling of Harris's strong hands on her body again sent chills down her spine.

* * *

"Excuse me," Everhart was talking to Miller, "Where is Johnson?"

"She looked really upset," Miller replied, "So I let her walk around this building for a bit."

"I hope she gets back." Everhart crosses her arms over her chest.

* * *

Harris and Johnson were still sharing an intimate moment, slow kisses causing Johnson to beg for more, neck kisses giving her goosebumps, Harris's hands exploring every part of her body. Having to stay quiet, Johnson kept letting out gasping breaths and holding onto the other's sweater.

Harris breaks away from Johnson, "S-sorry I don't know if you want to go far-

Johnson pulls her back, rougher and hungry for more, walking and dragging her back with her. She leads them to the desk, Johnson sitting on the desk, legs spread apart for Harris to stand between. To Harris, this is really familiar. Super familiar.

Johnson started to unbutton her shirt and take off her jacket. It was so risky, any person can come in and then they will get busted and then separated-

"Come on, Ruby..." Johnson tugs on Harris's sweater.

Harris couldn't miss such an opportunity. She follows stripping too, despite how cold, but it's getting hotter.

"I was able to sneak something in," Johnson pulls on Harris's pants.

"Oh, you're bad?" Harris smirks in the dark.

"I'm really bad," Johnson answered in a husky voice.

"Well, show me the thing you snuck in..."

Johnson stands up, going to where her backpack is, and actually getting through the dark just fine.

"You have to put it on," Johnson gets the object. "Unless you want to give it a ride..."

Harris stood in the dark, fully naked and nervous, feeling Johnson's cold hands again.

"What do you think?" Johnson asks.

Harris was confused at first, not feeling her girlfriend's cold hands, but feeling a cold, phallic object with straps.

"How did you get this through?" Harris asks, amazed at the reveal.

"I have my ways," Johnson presses her lips to Harris's once more, "Are you ready?"

Harris grabs her face and pulls her, a hard and passionate kiss, heating up the room.

* * *

Miller, Wheeler, and very other officer were walking around and watching every inmate trying to sleep on the floor.

"Where's Johnson, Mill?!" Wheeler asked as she passed Miller.

"She'll be back soon." Miller deadpans.

* * *

In cold sweat, Johnson holds onto the edge of her desk as Harris thrusts slowly and steadily. Her hair was sticking to all the sweat on her forehead and her cheeks. Johnson's legs wrapped around Harris's waist and biting on her lower lip to hold every emotion back.

"S-Sapphire..." Harris grunts. Johnson grabs Harris's shoulders, digging her nails into her skin. Her skin to the touch was burning hot, but she held on tighter.

All their clothes lie on the cold floor, Johnson's stress melting away, Harris savoring every moment she's able to please her.

Johnson wraps her arms around Harris's neck; her moans muffled into Harris's chest. By reflex, Harris goes faster. Inside and out, she places her hands on Johnson's back, her skin still cool.

Both their hearts raced, the thrill and adrenaline of making love, the possibility of getting caught.

Neither of them were watching or even thinking of the door at this point. It's locked otherwise, saving the embarrassment of being caught naked, but having to explain the sweat in cold weather is another type of embarrassment. They were focused on each other, trying to reach their peak, like time is standing still. Johnson was sure she was reaching it first, feeling that same hot build-up inside her, but Harris suddenly stopped, body shivering and breathy moans escape. It didn't last long, she wasn't going to give up on her so soon, continuing to slowly withdraw from her, but then thrusting back in with full force. With tease and skill, the roll of her hips and the way she's kissing Johnson's neck and biting her ear, Johnson was about ready to implode. From in her ear, she can hear Harris quietly grunting, obviously holding in everything when she came. Johnson, her mouth open, but nothing coming out, holding Harris tightly and closely, bracing herself for the most amazing feeling of her life. She raises her head, looking at Harris directly in her eyes, feeling her breath against her face, but she can feel Harris smirking at her. Her eyebrows furrowed and still feeling it build up more and more.

Johnson's quiet moans wants to be loud, but she can't. Her grunts being higher pitched and scratching deep marks into Harris's shoulders and back. She pulls Harris into a rough kiss, pacifying her every moan, her body twitching, and her inside becoming tighter the more Harris keeps going.

After slowing down and stopping, Harris and Johnson stare at each other, breathing heavily and slightly feeling their cold surroundings again.

"W-we..." Johnson tries to whisper, "We should get back..."

"I don't think I can walk..." Harris lightly chuckles.

"I really don't think I can," Johnson copies her laugh.

"Miller can think of something for us..." Harris kisses Johnson's nose.

* * *

In the cafeteria, everyone were minding their own business, talking to each other quietly. But every officer was wondering about Johnson.

"When will she get back?" Everhart was getting peeved.

"She'll be back." Miller reassured, "You know you would take a long time away if you were stressed too."

Everhart crosses her arms, mad at the young worker, thinking she's slacking off somewhere.

"Don't act like her mother, Everhart," Miller tells, "She's an adult."

Everhart didn't answer.

W-8 overheard the conversation. She was busy planning how to get Scott out.

Any piece of information counted.

Harris.

Get ready for MAX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, it turned NSFW.  
> Why?  
> Just because.  
> Review and shit.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: MAX is a maximum security prison, which is for the "worst of the worst" criminals and is such a threat to society that they're kept there.  
> Just saying.  
> Enjoy.

 

After everything that happened that day, it was almost normal.

However, Johnson started to stay in Miller's office. Since she told her that there is no camera in there to stare at her.

"I'm glad you decided to stay here, instead. It gets boring staring at these sad prisoners all the time." Miller grumbles.

"Are you going to call them vile and disgusting things too?" Johnson asks.

"Too?" Miller questions. "So you've heard it before?"

"I don't want to call out anyone," Johnson scratches her neck.

"Nonsense, Johnson, it's not considered snitching in here."

Johnson didn't know if she should say. Everhart has had this job longer and knows more, she has more experienced and is most definitely someone who was brand new to the job. If 4 months was still brand new.

"It should be an officer too, right?" Miller persuades.

"It is. I feel like she's been in this occupation for a long time."

"Oh," Miller turns her chair to the younger woman and hums, "Everhart. She's direct and always says things like that. You get use to it."

Johnson found that a little off-putting.

"How's you and Ruby?" Miller changes the subject.

"We're good," Johnson answers with a smile, "But I have a bad feeling about something."

"How so?"

"I don't know. I feel a weird empty pit in my stomach."

"Is it because Scott is being released today?"

"I wasn't aware of that. I feel like it's something else, like something bad will happen. That's it."

"You're safe here, Johnson," Miller reassures, "Well, around other officers, you'll be okay."

* * *

Scott has been sitting in the SHU for what feels like ages. She completely reeks of not bathing in what seems like _years_.

Smiley had to pretend he couldn't smell it, but he was dying on the inside, forcing his big smile.

Her hair untamed and greasy, her clothes disheveled, her eyes dead and filled with hate.

She kept looking ahead, her eyes staring directly in front of her.

Inside her cell, foul smelling and the bed was still intact and unused.

She walks off, not carrying of the cold weather against her skin. The whites of her eyes, red and haven't slept in days.

W-8 was nearby, walking from the dining building to Building A. She saw the tall teenager, walking with her head held high and a stern look.

"H-hey Scott!" W-8 ran over, trying to be as friendly as possible.

"Out of my way, you little shit..."

"Hey," she continues to follow, "I'm on your side! I have a plan and I know you'll say yes!"

"Fuck off!" Scott walks faster.

"Hey!" She still follows, "Just give me a minute-

"I SAID FUCK OFF!" Scott was ready to throw punches at her face.

"It's about Harris! And that counselor!" She tested.

Scott took a moment to realize. Her angry look soften and her balled up fists calm.

"What about them?"

"You don't like her, I don't like her. Why don't I like her? Well, I know you don't like her! She and that counselor are lesbianing it up in this prison! Let's get them out of here."

Scott stands up straight, arms crossed over her chest. "What are you? Jesus freak?"

"I'm shocked and appalled that you think that!"

Scott stood there, dumbfounded.

"Yes," W-8 answered briefly, "But! Are you with me or not?"

Scott smirks. After beating the shit out of Harris, why would she still be on her side?"

"What's the plan?"

* * *

"Are you sure this is how you play?" Johnson asks, looking at her cards.

Miller hums, indicating a yes. It was black-and-white cards with absurd questions with very provocative answers.

"It's supposed to be three of more, but it's funny to laugh at answers."

Meanwhile, Harris was in her cell. She was busy reading the story Johnson was reading out loud to her from before.

She was lying in her bed, blanket over her body and occasionally yawning. She has her head rested on her arm and lying on her side.

She was almost done with the book. Dramatic, fluffy, and driven with lots of great details.

She shuts the book and gets up. Out of bed, stretching her arms, gets out of the cold room.

There was some other inmates still there too. Some were writing things done, some reading too, and some were trying to keep warm.

She continue her way to Miller's office, seeing through the glass that Johnson and Miller are just hanging out.

It warmed her heart, seeing those she adored so much getting along, but she let out another yawn.

In the office, Miller raises her head and sees her cousin making her way over.

"She's coming over. Maybe she wants to play too?"

Johnson was trying to figure out a witty answer to the question: "What is there a lot of in heaven?"

Miller stands up and opens the door. She was almost as tall as the door.

"Ruby!" Miller greets, "We're playing a game. Wanna give it a go?"

Harris nodded, "Sure. Is it a challenge?"

"No, but I can make it into one."

"You're on!"

* * *

"That's your plan?" Scott and W-8 were still outside, freezing their asses off.

"Yeah! It's foolproof! It will send her to MAX for sure and get _her_ fired from here."

Scott didn't know what to say. Even though in the beginning, she placed all her trust on Harris, looking at her like a friend-figure.

But now, she turned against her completely.

She has to be tough if she wants to survive this prison.

"Are you sure about everything you just said?"

"I'm 100-percent sure, Scott. I waited for the day you came out of SHU to tell you this."

Scott thought about it for a moment.

Then said,

"Alright, let's get this rolling."


	26. Chapter 26

It was a day before Christmas.

Since it's a prison, it isn't as exciting as it should be. Everyone wants to see their families but can't, everyone is getting lots of letters and many "i miss yous" and small knick-knacks for their cells.

Harris was happy to be celebrating it this time. It's almost two years in this prison, but now she can celebrate with someone she really cares about.

She was in her cell, scribbling and writing on plain pieces of paper, occasionally scratching out whatever she is writing.

Today was the day for her.

Today was the day she was going to tell Johnson she loves her. She thought about it, long and hard, and realized that her feelings extend to love. An endearing and good feeling she feels in her heart when she thinks of her.

Johnson thought it was her day too.

Thinking about Harris and her smile and her hysterical emotions. Today was her day to finally admit that she loves Harris.

However, it was also the day that they will get ripped apart from each other. W-8 and Scott have been waiting for the perfect moment to destroy them. And what better place to do it then before Christmas?

It was halfway through the day, as everyone was still working or using their free time, Harris was working on mail and putting them in the cells they belong in.

She was sniffling and was feeling goosebumps all over her body. Her hair has grown longer and she left it down, in hopes it kept her ears warm. It didn't.

She walked in every building, which is terrifying, since some cells had people she has never seen before. They can't be new either; they all looked like shit.

She continues on her way, the outside was only a cold breeze, but it was almost serene.

Harris held many different envelopes and checks the names and cell numbers. In realization, one of them was actually for her.

From her mom.

She placed it on top of the stack, looking at the cursive writing. It was still the same address.

She smiles, her eyes water up, but she blinks them out right away. She goes back to Building-A to put it in her cell.

Johnson was still in Miller's office, talking to each other about what they will do for Christmas.

"We have to work, Johnson. We celebrate Christmas with them."

"It shouldn't be that bad. It should be a time of happiness for everyone. Even prisoners."

In that moment, Harris walks in, not turning an eye towards the large office.

Johnson stands up from her office chair and sticks her head out of the doorway.

"Psst, Harris."

Harris looks, eyes bright, "Yes, Miss Johnson?"

"Want to celebrate Christmas together?" She asks with a cute grin on her face.

"Of course," Harris accepted, "Let me just read this letter first."

"Do it quick, so you reach your quota for the day."

"Yes, ma'am." Harris nodded.

Johnson goes back into the office and Harris goes to her cell.

There was some other inmates in their cells, hanging out by themselves. She goes to her own, placing the other envelopes on her perfectly-fixed bed.

She opens the light brown envelope, different to the other white ones, and carefully opening to not rip another important.

She reads:

_"Hello Ruby,_

_How are you? Are you okay?_

_I'm deeply sorry that your father and I can't visit you._

_I know you would rather see us, since it is Christmas time by the time you get this._

_I hope you're fine. Maybe even a girlfriend in there!_

_Make sure to call us. Let us know everything._

_We love you, baby. Never forget that we do._

_Have a Merry Christmas and stay warm!_

_Love, Mom & Dad"_

Ruby was smiling in as she read it. She places it on her desk, on top of her book, and heads out.

What she didn't notice, was that her cell camera's red light wasn't on.

* * *

Scott and W-8 were standing outside, watching out for Harris and/or Johnson.

Yup, not suspicious.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Scott raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, Everhart is the cop we need. All we have left is some proof of Harris and her."

"How did you know that Everhart is the one?"

"Well, she's the crazy one. I can tell. She's the one that takes her job seriously. And! Along with _the plan_ , she'll go to MAX for sure!"

Scott then has a menacing smile, "I like you."

"I try my best."

Harris walks out of the building, Johnson following by her side.

Scott and her ally watched.

The couple was close, arms touching, but not exactly PDA.

There were other officers and inmates outside, since it was bearable.

They didn't seem to mind the closeness of Harris and Johnson.

Scott hummed.

"You look after them. Give me the signal and I'll go into Building-C to get her."

"Good idea," W-8 nods, "Move into position."

The two split ways, Scott heading to Building-C; hiding behind a wall so they can't see her.

W-8 stayed put, watching the two.

* * *

"How do you suggest we celebrate this Christmas?" Harris asks. She wasn't watching where she was going, she was looking at Johnson.

Johnson hums, her hair still covering her eyes, not really sure how to answer.

"There's cameras everywhere, so we're a little a limited."

"Have you been to behind Building-D recently?"

"I have not. It's rather cold. Should we go there?"

"Yeah, like you said, it's cold. I doubt anyone would know. Let me just put these envelopes where they belong and then we can celebrate, okay?"

"Sounds great."

W-8 watches, closely and hoping for the one thing she needs will happen. She groans, angry and impatient.

She scratches her head, as if it passed the time any faster.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, Harris and Johnson snuck off to behind the building.

W-8 waiting impatiently, then jumped at the chance.

She started acting crazy, waving her arms around at Scott, trying to tell her at a far distance that their plan is going as they wanted.

Scott walks into the building, noticing Everhart was actually standing by the office, rather than in it.

"Oh! Scott," the counselor turns around, "What brings you here?"

"Ma'am," Scott tried to act all innocent, "I have something to show you."

Everhart looked at the inmate narrowly, "Excuse me?"

"It has to do with Counselor Johnson."

Everhart takes a deep breath and says, "Okay, show me the way, inmate."

Scott smiles and walks out confidently.

Cold wind hits their face, sending chills throughout their bodies.

"I swear, I'll send you to SHU again if you're tricking me." Everhart threatens.

"Don't worry, it's worth it. It's just behind this building."

Everhart was expecting nothing, since this inmate barely left the SHU not too long ago.

But, to her dismay, she saw something she never expected.

She saw Johnson and Harris hugging each other in a close embrace, kissing and holding each other. Johnson had her back pushed up into the building wall, but it wasn't in a way that she was forced into this.

"Johnson!" Everhart, now full of fury.

Johnson and Harris turn in the direction it came from. Harris backed away quickly, not wanting anything bad to happen. She holds her hands up, defensively.

Everhart was in such shock that she couldn't say anything.

Scott stood behind her, smirking at Harris, mocking her.

Everhart grabs her radio, "Miller. Please report to behind Building-D."

"Miss Everhart," Johnson tried to approach her, "Please let me explain-

"What can you explain?! You know it's against- Gah!"

Everhart didn't know what to say.

"Johnson, go to Warden Dewey. _Now._ "

She wasn't even aware that Dewey even stayed in the prison. She'll find it eventually.

She leaves, silently and not looking back.

"As for you," Everhart looked at Harris, who was still holding her hands up.

"Everhart, what happened?!" Miller was out-of-breath.

"You know that officers and inmates can't interact in such provocative ways! Did you know about this?!"

Before even Miller could speak up,

"Send her to MAX!"

"For what?!"

"Just _send her!_ "

* * *

In Warden Dewey's office, he was there looking out the window.

Johnson walks in, the door clicking and squeaking.

"Hello Johnson!" He's still a happy man, "What brings you here?"

"I'm sorry, sir. But I've done a bad thing..." Johnson answers. She looked down at the ground and her hands.

"B-bad thing? What bad thing?" His forehead immediately shiny and sweating.

"I was having relations with an inmate, sir. I got caught by Everhart. I knew it was wrong and I still did it. Please save your breath and fire me."

"Fire you? It isn't as bad as Marty-

"I know!" Johnson raises her voice, "But, I knew it was wrong and I still did it. Plus, I'm sure Everhart would not want me to be here anymore."

He scratches his head, not really sure that the fuss is such a big deal.

"Okay," he finally agrees, "Turn in your equipment and your radio..."

She does so, quietly placing them on his table.

"It was great having you here, Miss Johnson."

"I had a great time too."

Johnson leaves. Quietly and basically bare of anything.

As she leaves, officers and inmates were lined up and watching whatever is going on. Johnson had to keep looking around, trying to figure out what's happening.

* * *

Miller was walking Harris, who was handcuffed looking dead ahead, to the barred and bulletproof car to MAX. She had more than one reason to be going.

They checked her cell, not even the officers realizing that her camera wasn't activated. They found, screwdrivers and makeshift weapons in her mattress and desk. Harris begged that they weren't there in the first place, but with Everhart already angry, she can't win.

The story of the plan was that during outside free time, Scott and W-8 checked where they watch the cameras in front office, and saw through a window that the man who watches was asleep. Then, they snooped around all over the prison to find any contraband hidden everywhere. After, they snuck in and actually broke the camera, then fix it enough so it looked normal.

"I'm sorry, Ruby," Miller said under her breath.

Harris didn't say anything.

Johnson watched and tried to find a way around, but she ran through the front office, to where the car is.

Dewey's son tried to greet her, but before he could start to, she was already out the other door.

Harris was getting into the car, with the help of Miller.

"Ruby!" Johnson calls out. She runs towards her.

"Sapphire!" Harris perks up, "Where are all your-

"I quit. Fired, but I deserve for breaking such important rules. But where are you going?"

"To MAX." Miller butts in, "Not only were you two not careful, but they also found numerous contraband in her cell. Automatically believed that Harris was actually planning on hurting you, Johnson."

"It wasn't mine..." Harris had such pain in her face.

"I believe you," Johnson grabs her face, pulling her into a kiss, that was so deep and so passionate, it felt a whole brand new feeling. Like the world froze and they were the only ones there.

It lasts for a moment, then Johnson pulls away, causing Harris to still lean forward, wanting more. She presses her forehead into the other's.

"I love you," Johnson whispers, "Never forget that while you're in there."

Harris was shocked at first, eyes wide, but replies, "You beat me to it. I love you too."

Johnson smiles, then backs away slowly.

'I'll tell your parents about this. I promise." Miller then slams the car door.

Johnson watches by Miller's side, as the car drives away.

She sighs, touching her lips. It's the last feeling of her for a long time.

* * *

In the car, Harris sat there, disbelieved that everyone automatically thought that she was going to hurt the one she loves.

But nobody knew that. It was only she and Johnson who knew.

Harris only had memories to think about for how long she will be in MAX.

She didn't mind it.

She knows once she's out, Johnson is waiting for her.

She loves her.

And she loves her back.

* * *

Johnson found all her belongings from her office and left.

Miller was nice enough and gave her a hug, for both the loss of her job and seeing Harris.

"I hope you'll find better things out there... Sapphire."

"I hope I will." Johnson nodded. "Good luck, Officer Miller. I hope you enjoy your job as much as I did."

Johnson leaves, carrying all her things. She passes every officer, except Everhart, and avoided eye contact with everyone.

Word goes around and everyone were sad to see her go. Even those who never talked to her. Scott and W-8 high five each other, feeling proud of the terrible thing they did.

Johnson gets into her car, leaving and continuing to look ahead. Not looking back for a second.

She drives off. Instead of going to her own lonely home, she goes to her moms.

They deserve to know the story of her and Harris.

She couldn't get Harris out of her mind. Every tender moment, every kiss, every touch, every time they were together.

She can still feel Harris's hands and lips on her body, lingering, ghostly.

She'll wait for her.

She loves her.

And she loves her back.


	27. Bonus Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was from a review I saw and it was literally haunting me. The ending was clearly not good enough, I know.  
> Plus, the reason why Scott helped was because, you know, being stuck in SHU and then being so fucked up from getting beaten and nearly killed, she pretty much lost it altogether. She did know, but it was kind of an advantage in a way. She knew she could use it against Harris the moment she heard the plan.  
> Why does she hate Harris the most? She's the smallest she knows. The easiest to abuse.  
> I won't be using the last names anymore, because it's pretty unnecessary at this point.  
> So, bonus! I'll try my best!  
> Enjoy.

 

Sapphire then returned home.

Her moms wanted her to stay and help comfort her and "be sad with her" as they always said. But she wanted to go home. It was eerily quiet and lonely no matter how much things kept her occupied. She had trouble sleeping that day. She kept swinging her arm over to the other side of her bed, as if Ruby was still there. But it was only a cold spot.

She decides to call up her friend at the ungodly hour of 3 AM.

It rings a few times, really sure that she won't answer, but then,

"What the fuck, Sapphire?!"

"I'm sorry, Amber," Sapphire sits up, then places her phone in-between your cheek and shoulder. She claps her hands to turn on the light.

She hears a sigh and a yawn, 'No it's fine. It's tomorrow, though, what's up?"

"Well, I lost my job and I lost my girlfriend."

"Double whammy. How did this happen?"

"I didn't lose my girlfriend, I just can't see her anymore. She got sent to MAX. We got caught kissing by Everhart, of all people, and then in Ruby's cell, they found all these weapons and thought she will hurt me. So, she got sent away. I got to tell her I love her and everything, but I didn't think it was going to be like a last time thing."

"Hey, I doubt she'll be the bitch or _the bitch_ in prison. I'm sure she's thinking about you in there."

"I know, but I don't want to miss her everyday. You know how depressed I'll be?"

"Well, let's hang out tomorrow. Get your mind off things. I know you'll need it."

"I would like that. Thanks for answering my call."

"You're welcome, Sapphire. Now go the fuck to sleep!"

Sapphire then sets her phone down, holding her blanket close to her chest, sitting in her cold room.

She still couldn't sleep. It was too hard.

* * *

With Ruby, although the cells are only fit for two people, there were four of them inside.

The three women were playing with palm-sized cockroaches with cigarette deliveries and playing cards.

"Hey, newbie," one calls for her attention. "Whatchu in her' fo'?

"I got caught by an officer." Ruby was lying down on the bunk bed, the upper one, "I was kissing my girlfriend, who just happens to be an officer too."

"That it?" They gave a stank look to Ruby.

"Then they searched my cell, with contraband in every spot."

"Man that suck. You were plannin' something?"

"It wasn't mine. Someone was out to get me."

"So you sayin' someone snuck in your cell and put shit in it?"

"Pretty much..."

So what happened with your girl?"

"Fired from her job."

All three hummed. They frankly don't give a shit about her. It's MAX.

"How long you in here for?"

"I only had 5 years," Ruby starts, "But now I have no idea."

Still no answer.

Ruby didn't know how to describe how she felt. She had small hope, but she still feels upset. She just kept her head held up high, knowing that Sapphire wouldn't forget her.

"Are you just going to stay up there?"

"Yeah, it's comfortable."

She sighs and readies herself for whatever comes her way in this.

The prison itself was basically all wall. Everything was so packed in and the place just might be overpopulated. There's no work, everything is at ground level, everyone is wearing khaki, everyone is on their own, the food is ten times worse, and their "outside time" is a big room with a glass ceiling.

Ruby turns to her side, facing the white wall, stained with strange substances.

She closes her eyes and shut out everything else.

* * *

Sapphire was slowly walking around in her house in the morning.

She was holding a plate of eggs and bacon. She thought making the eggs and bacon shape into a smiley face would make her feel better.

It didn't.

Her food tasted bland and unsatisfying. She continued to eat anyway, as not eating will become a horrible habit. She drank rather cold water in this winter weather.

Oh, wait, it's Christmas.

She just continued to chew, as this Christmas is one of the shittiest of them all.

She can only wonder what the prison is doing about her now. If they already found a replacement for her, if Pearl has calm down, how Garnet is doing, but most importantly, how Ruby is doing. She probably felt slightly comfortable in Keystone because Garnet was there. Now, she's at this random location, with no one to go to, having to deal with everything by herself.

Sapphire eventually finishes her plate, but it was cold by the end. She was expecting Amber soon.

Soon after finishing, the door bell rings.

Sapphire gets up, placing her plate in the sink, and then heading to open the door.

Upon opening, it was Amber with a big bag and gray plastic bags with snacks like chips and oreos inside.

"What's all this?" Sapphire questions.

"Um, _this_ is how I deal with my problems," Amber then blows air into her bangs, so it moved out, "With some flicks, you're going to feel so much better that you'll forget why you're sad in the first place."

"Thanks, but I didn't ask for all of this-

"No worries!" She walks into the home, "And I'm only doing what friends do best! Which is talk shit about everyone while eating party-sized chips with oreo creams."

That made Sapphire smile.

They go to Sapphire's couch, basically the same place Ruby sat at when she was over, and turned on the flatscreen.

"So, I know you got movies on here," Amber guessed, "We're hopping on MEAN GIRLS, BITCH!"

Nice, bitch is a term of endearment.

Sapphire went along with it.

"But tell me, Sapph," Amber had the movie on the screen, but haven't started it, "What will you do now? You have no job."

"Just go around and find a job," Sapphire grabs a bag of chips.

"Hey, you got a hot bod. I know if you give it a chance, dancing on laps and poles, you know?"

"Nope," Sapphire then munches on chips. The crumbs were landing on her extra large grey sweatshirt.

Amber mumbles something snarky under her breath.

"Say that again, Amber."

"You would do it for Ruby."

"Of course, duh."

The two girls laugh. This was strange of Sapphire to talk about, but she didn't think twice.

"Seriously now, where will you go?"

"After that, I won't be able to work in a prison. Maybe just police work and then just settle down on something easy."

"Good idea," Amber starts the movie, "Let's talk about it after the movie, though."

* * *

Even in Ruby's two-person cell, four people still stay.

Apparently, there isn't any type of sleeping schedule, so inmates could be up for days at a time, someone is watching over them, much like a protective god, except would taze the shit out of them.

"It's risky to sleep, newbie," one of the inmates said to Ruby, who was still on her bed.

"Will I get shanked?" Ruby asked, dull and not as explosive as she usually is.

"Good guess."

"I would be mad, but... I know my girlfriend is sad out there."

"You hella loved her."

"Yesterday was the first and last time I told her."

The three inmates looked at each other, slightly feeling some sympathy, but didn't want to act upon it. Fuck that.

Ruby was planning on just letting time pass her by. What else could she do?

* * *

Sapphire was still watching the movie, munching on chips, which tasted better than the shitty breakfast she made.

"What kind of jobs do you see yourself doing?" Amber asks suddenly.

"I've only ever been into all the police stuff... And not because my moms were into crime shows."

Sapphire continues, "Don't make me even consider dancing for men."

"You can dance for women!"

"Like that makes it better."

"You can at least imagine it's Ruby!"

Sapphire ignores the comment.

"I might just call Sugilite tomorrow for a job at Victoria's Secret. At least I can buy for myself too."

"Good idea! And women everywhere."

Again. No comment.

"So," Amber continues, "Go tomorrow, and then collect money, so when Ruby gets out eventually, you have everything set up for her to have the best rest of her life!"

Sapphire just smirks and eats another chip, "I have a few ideas."


	28. Bonus Part 2

It has now been seven years since Ruby's disappearance into MAX.

She spent long and slow days with crazy inmates, creepy ones, even touchy ones, and now she's finally out. She rarely spoke, she ate so very little, and most of her time was in the small gym, working herself to the point she can finally sleep. Nobody ever approached her, although some do try, and then she basically knocks their jaw off.

Now, she's 30 years old, she didn't age much, only getting skinnier and more tired from everyone she has done. Sapphire is the reason why she's still alive and kicking today. MAX was living hell and she would've committed suicide just to not be there anymore. With or without Sapphire, she was one tough cookie.

And Sapphire only made her stronger than she can ever imagine.

At the moment, Ruby was heading somewhere. She somewhat recognized the address, but she hoped it was Sapphire's. Maybe it was Garnet's doing, she's their cheerleader after all. She thought it would be her parents' address, but it wasn't.

It was true. Garnet decided to look at files and change the address to Sapphire's. With Ruby's parents' permission, of course. They said that it's sad they won't get to see their daughter first, but what's more precious than seeing your girlfriend again after a long time coming?

Sapphire was aware of this happening. She was in her house, which the colors inside changed from greens-and-yellows to blues-and-purples. Her hair was still about the same, now cut above her shoulders, because long hair is _too much_ to deal with. She being 30 years old, she managed to grow into a mature woman who studied music in order to teach music classes in schools.

But blue hair is a must. She's the cool teacher.

She was fixing everything in her house. Everything was blues, purples, even the occasional red. The furniture was different, passing off the old ones to Amber. She was nervous, but she kept her cool. She kept herself calm and collected, but her heart was about to burst. She was glad her moms weren't around, or else, they would be babying her around.

She checks her peephole once in awhile, but didn't want to open it so soon. She wants to surprise Ruby anyway.

* * *

As Ruby arrived to the beige home, it was all too familiar. This had to be Garnet's plan. She changed the house so she can see Sapphire.

That bitch.

Ruby grabs her duffelbag, and said her goodbyes to the officer and the inmate in the front seats.

She was excited, wanting to bounce around and scream out at how much she loves Sapphire, but they were still watching her.

She gets to the door, pressing the doorbell two times. She was wearing a maroon shirt and blue pants, given by the MAX, she appreciates it, but not really her style.

She had a paper in her hand, which had all her information and a list of jobs she can apply for. She hears the van leave behind her.

The door swings open, and then Sapphire jumps onto her, wrapping her arms around Ruby's neck. Ruby lets go of her bag and paper, hugging her tight around her waist, her face in the crook of her neck. The two couldn't speak at all, their throats hurt and couldn't breathe.

Sapphire didn't want to admit it, she was crying, not wanting to show it. She was sniffling and tears going down, Ruby's warm embrace was one of the many things she missed ever so dearly, every part of her was so warm to touch and it was almost the most calming thing. She started to kiss Ruby's neck and cheek, leading to her lips. Her lips is the same as she remembered so vaguely, always slightly chapped and sometimes just tasted like mint, since she brushed her teeth so often to kiss her. But, it was something about it that Sapphire always wanted more. _Need_ more.

The two pull over, out of breath and dazed, Sapphire took a good look at her. She looked as if she hasn't eaten, sleep, or even done anything properly in years. Which is exactly 7. Her hair has gotten longer and stayed in the ponytail. Skinnier than before yet, she's still buff and muscular.

"U-uh, Ruby! Please come in! I have a lot planned." Sapphire pulls her into her home. Ruby was still a little dizzy, but she grabs her stuff as she was being pulled in.

"I like your hair like that!" Ruby says, trying to get out of her zone. She places her stuff on the black leather couch.

"Thank you! I wanted something a little more," Sapphire explains as she wipes away her tears, "Mature, if you will."

"What are you planning?"

"It's a little something. I know you'll love it."

Ruby nods, "Okay! I'm excited already!"

"Then, let's go! I've been waiting all day to do this."

She grabs her purse and grabs Ruby's hand. She runs to the garage.

* * *

**(I really wanted to put it into details, but I** **also _really_ want to get this done, because it has been bothering me. So... timeskip?)**

Sapphire took her to the same places as their very first real date.

The Kountry Kitchen (ordering the same meals and feeling bloated, _once again_ ), the mall (actually buying stuff this time... maybe a little peek from Sapphire in Victoria's Secret's changing room), the park, using the big playgrounds (being 30, but they still roleplayed at being, ironically, cops and robbers... with children present), and then a little lunch/dinner with Sapphire's moms. But there was still time, bright outside, so now what?

The two left the Johnson residence, now sitting in Sapphire's car.

"Thank you so much, Saffy." Ruby said for the millionth time.

"You're welcome." Sapphire said back for the millionth time.

"Where to next? This has been the same date, except a hundred times better."

Sapphire giggles, "Well, I just thought you'd want to make some dinner for ourselves. So, let's go to the store and make whatever you want to make."

Ruby gasps and lights up, happily awaiting to eat something homemade from Sapphire.

* * *

"So," Ruby started. The two were walking to the store, hand-in-hand, they parked kind of far from the front.

"We have dated for 7 years?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"If you get technical, yes." Sapphire liked the thought.

Ruby was quiet, smiling like a dork, but said, "I love you. A lot."

"I love you a lot too. First, we have to get food. What's on your mind? And don't get all smooth on me."

"I'm thinking... burgers- No! Steaks- NO! _Pork chops_!"

Sapphire laughs, "How about all three?"

"YES!"

* * *

After finding all the meaty ingredients, they were standing in-line. It was busy inside the supermarket, ranging from big families to just a single person, they waited until it was their turn. Ruby stared at the candies to her right.

She grabs a Ring Pop. It had a red-and-blue design on it. She remembers them, never actually eaten one before, but it gave her an idea. A really great idea. A _perfect idea._

"Can I buy this?" Ruby asks, as if Sapphire was her mom.

"What for?"

"I dunno, it looked good." Ruby hid her lie.

"Then go ahead." Sapphire replies.

Ruby places it on the conveyor belt with their items, feeling proud of the plan that's boiling in her body.

* * *

The two, Ruby was holding all the plastic bags and Sapphire took the candy, putting it in her purse.

"Want to cook and eat these when we get home?" Sapphire asks, looking towards Ruby on her left.

"Yeah, I'm so hungry, even after your mom feeding me so much."

"My mom never changes. But, it was less food this time, so it wasn't that hard, my little soldier." Sapphire rubs Ruby's back.

"Your mom is super nice, I don't want to break her heart."

"Like you'd ever break anyone's heart. Mine didn't break even after you got sent to MAX."

"Good. I want you to be strong, my love." Ruby says in a "damsel-in-distress" type of way.

"You're so weird." Sapphire hits Ruby's arm.

"You love it."

* * *

"What's that scar on your hand, Ruby?" Sapphire looks for a second.

"Oh, something I got from MAX." Ruby answers, looking at her left palm, "I had a lunatic cellmate, nearly killed me with a toothbrush shank."

"I got one on my hand too. What I get for trying to grab a hot pan."

Sapphire holds out her right hand, revealing a circular scar in the middle.

"Aren't we both disasters?" Ruby asked rhetorically. She grabs it, interlocking their fingers.

"Yeah, but two people who are messes make a great couple."

"Yeah. You're right."

* * *

By the time they got back, it was dark outside again. Ruby just stared up, reminiscing over how her and Sapphire lied on a roof and gazed at it all. You can never get enough of it.

Back in Sapphire's home, they placed their purchases on the island table in the kitchen.

"Here's your candy," Sapphire reaches into her bag and takes out the red-and-blue wrapper.

"Thanks," Ruby grabs it. Do it, Ruby. Just, _do it_.

"So what do you want to start with first?" Sapphire's back was turned to the other. "I was thinking burgers, because I have buns alread-

When she turns around again, Ruby was facing with her back to her. Just standing. Quietly.

"Ruby?" Sapphire was instantly worried.

Silent.

"Ruby, you're scaring me, what-

Sapphire rushed over, wondering what was up with her energetic girlfriend, but she turns around serious look on her face.

"I know it's too soon... I just made it home. But, treat it however you want to treat it." Ruby gets down on one knee. "It's just a ring pop, I know. Shut up."

"Sapphire. I know this may be the craziest how we met story ever told, but I wouldn't mind telling this story, over and over again. I would tell it to everyone, write it down just in case I forget, who ever gets to say that they met the love of their life in prison? I know I was pretty pushy about affection. I would love to listen to you about everything. Whether you're happy, sad, mad, or even annoyed, I want to be there for you. I want to spend a lot more time together, so you can be sure about us together, so this is my promise to you. This ring is my promise that I will always love you. I will always want to make you happy, make you laugh, even be sad with you if you want! Just know that if we ever fight, it's all my fault, I will be the stupid one. I love you, Sapphire. Please make me the happiest person alive and... love me back!"

Ruby stands up, holding the candy ring in her hand. Sapphire was crying real tears and felt silly to be crying over a ring made of candy, but she loved every part of it. She was speechless as Ruby stood there dumbly, waiting for her to answer.

"R-Ruby, I don't know what to say... I know I'm crying over a ring pop. Shut up. I always thought about how much fun it would be to be married to you. You're so energetic and you're always so happy when you succeed in making me happy. When you want to, you get all loud, but that's your way of saying you're comfortable around me. I would absolutely tell everyone that I met you in prison. I would laugh, but only because I managed to find a pretty amazing person. I'll never leave your side and get into prison for conspiracy ever again. No more anything that keeps me away from you. I promise to make you happy too, let's spend more time. I'll eat this, though."

Sapphire grabs the ring pop and licks it.

"Is that a yes?" Ruby looked at her with a big grin.

"Yes," Sapphire puts the ring on her left ring finger, "It's a yes, you big dork."

Ruby and Sapphire kiss, it wasn't passionate nor was it sexual. It was feather light, making their hearts skip a beat. It was one of the most gentle kisses they have ever shared and it was one of the best ones.

They pull over, smiling and giggling.

"I love you, Sapphire." Ruby said first. She moved Sapphire's bangs, looking at her like she's the most beautiful woman on this Earth. She hasn't forgotten about Sapphire's blind eye. It's what made her unique.

"I love you too, Ruby." Sapphire said, voice straining, wanting to cry some more.

It was a happy little moment they wished lasted forever.

She loves her.

And she loves her back.

They don't wish for anything more.


End file.
